Sidebar: Sister Pact
by Steven Galloway
Summary: Daria and Quinn visit Darren at his estate. Part Three, the conclusion, up now!
1. Default Chapter

"Sidebar: Sister Pact" **A 'gap' fic within the 'DF Continuum'** By Steven Galloway SGall23241@aol.com 'Daria' is the superb creation of Glen Eichler and Susie Lewis Lynn for MTV, which is a division of Viacom International Inc., and is written solely for the purpose of entertainment and/or enjoyment of the readers of 'Daria' fanfics, and not for profit, so please don't sue me, I'm not rich. This particular 'Daria' fanfic is copyright © 2003 by Steven Galloway, and may be used only with my permission, which basically means that you can freely distribute it as long as you use my name, and not change its contents. My thanks to such books as "The Daria Database" by Peggy Nicoll and the "Daria Diaries" by Anne D. Bernstein for providing valuable information on 'Daria'. 

**(Note to reader: This takes place one week after the events in "To The Reardon, March!")**

**Part 1**

_(Scene One: The Appleton mansion, the study/library. It's a Friday, very early evening.)_

Quinn, dressed in a fashionable late summer attire of a pink tank top and white "skort" pants and sandals, sat in the middle of the study, at one of its four mahogany wood antique desks. She was surrounded by her bevy of homework on two accompanying mahogany wood matching antique tables that sat on both sides of the desk.

Quinn suddenly stopped writing and cast an annoyed look at Daria (dressed in her usual attire, of course), who was sitting lazily in an antique easy chair nearby with her right leg draped over the chair's right arm, scribbling on a pad, occasionally flipping a page or two.

QUINN: (Hard sigh:) Daria, do you _mind_? I'm trying to, like, do my homework, here! You're flipping those pages too loudly, and it's distracting me!

DARIA: (Stops her own writing, looks up, stares with her "expressionless expression", usual deadpan tone:) Despite me having to force myself to become used to seeing you actually doing homework _outside_ of math for a change, it still boggles my mind to now hear the words, "I'm", "trying", "do", and "homework" all coming from _you_.

QUINN: (Glares:) Oh, that's _real_ funny, Daria! (Sneers, pointed tone:) Just because _some_ people are so brainy that they can do all of _their_ freakin' homework on the jet ride up here, an' can now just goof around, there's no need for _them_ to rub it in everybody else's faces!

DARIA: (Amused, smirks:) You mean like a skin pore moisturizer, or something? (Quinn rolls her eyes) Ease up. For your information, I'm not trying to "goof around". I'm putting on the finishing touches for my presentation of ideas to Mr. Juarez, (bit of an uneasy look:) you know, um, that guy who's gonna be the new editor for _TeenLife_ magazine. Remember, I'll be meeting him tomorrow morning in the Appleton Tower, along with the other new teen writers.

QUINN: (Exasperated expression:) What_ever_, Daria. Can't you go to your new drab bedroom upstairs, and finish your writing stuff there? I wanna get most of my homework done, so I can go out with Frenita and Lahita to Reynaldo's tonight!

DARIA: It's totally soundproofed in the study, hence I prefer being in here, (pauses:) and that's Juanita and Laflita.

QUINN: (Sighs, returns to her homework:) Whatever _again_, Daria...

DARIA: (Pauses, after a moment:) You're not gonna invite that other newest honorary member of your fashion brigade to come along on the clothing safari?

QUINN: (Looks up, stops writing:) Oh, you mean Krystal? (Pauses, brief, uneasy expression:) Um, no, probably not. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) You know, after what you told me about your believing that she was this "Sty Lark" girl, (hesitates:) uh, thanks again for telling me that, by the way.

DARIA: (Briefly surprised by Quinn's appreciative gesture:) Um, sure, no problem. (Pauses, adds:) You wanted to be included with Jane and me in Darren's life, after all. Truth be told, I was kinda amazed that you believed my story. I thought that you'd be at least a little skeptical. After all, as much as I'm convinced that she is, we don't have any real proof Krystal was "Sty Lark", anagram or no. (Sighs, slight frown:) Dammit, I wish there was some way I could find out how Krystal pulled _that_ off...

QUINN: (Inward shudder, thought v.o.: Oh, I **believed** you, especially after what Fiona had told me about her and Krystal the first time they met...:) Well, did this Cinnamon girl say anything more to either of you guys? Didn't any of you confront her again? She might've suddenly remembered something else.

DARIA: (Mock-pitied smirk at Quinn's misnomer, doesn't bother correcting her:) As you know, Jane decided not to push it after speaking to Krystal, basically because Jane had no hard proof as well, and apparently also Sesame's up and left for parts unknown, since Tom and I found out that she's quit her "gofering" for Mrs. Griffin this past Monday. We also found out where Sesame lived from Jane, but she had also high-tailed it out of her one-room apartment just outside of town.

QUINN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Isn't that weird how she left so fast after you guys spoke to her about the "Sty Lark" stuff?

DARIA: (Slight scowl:) Yeah, a little _too_ weird, _and_ coincidental. I've half-wondered if Krystal sneaked in some last-second bribery moolah that caused Sesame to hit the road, or something, but since Tom and I ourselves had overheard Sesame being suddenly cut off both literally _and_ financially, it wouldn't make any sense, unless I'm missing something. (Pauses, adds:) Maybe Sesame had her own little "Cabin Fund" stashed away from all of Krystal's little information payments about us, and decided to slink outta town for awhile until the heat cooled off.

QUINN: Do you think that's possible?

DARIA: Anything is at this point, though that's the main theory I'm working on. (Pauses:) I wonder where her boyfriend Rocco lives, in case she's gone there? I think I heard once that it was somewhere in Carter--(stops, corrects herself:) _Lawndale_ County. (Mildly frowns, sighs:) I don't know what's worse, the local idiot politicians who suddenly decided to hold an election to change the name of our county for their stupid "Instant Economic Regional Recognition Factor", or the local idiot voters who allowed them to do this in the first place. If Tip O'Neil were still alive, I'd have given him a medal for his dead-on accuracy.

QUINN: (Raised eyebrows:) Who? Oh, you mean the guy from Massachusetts who served in the U. S. House of Representatives from 1953 to 1987, and was the Speaker from 1977 to 1987? (Daria stares at Quinn, stunned, wide-eyed) Hey, yeah, he _did_ say that "All politics is local", didn't he?

DARIA: (Inwardly impressed despite herself:) Um, yeah, as a matter of fact, he di--

QUINN: (Interrupts, plows on, looks up for an instant:) --I wonder if he was related to _our_ Mr. O'Neill? (Shrugs to Daria's now-blank stare:) Anyway, mom and dad seemed to like the sudden name change, like me, though I'm not old enough to vote yet, like you. (Pauses, mild frown:) What did Jane vote on the name change, since, you know, she could?

DARIA: I don't know how we got so far off the subject, but Jane voted how _I_ would've voted, according to what she told me: "Not at all".

QUINN: (Frowns:) I don't remember hearing about any--(pauses to Daria's sudden smirk, rolls eyes:) oh, _ha-ha_, Daria. Well, I think I'm not gonna ask Krystal to come with us anyway. (Adds quickly, uneasy chuckle, tries to play it off:) I'm sure that since she's in college and stuff, she'll be too busy to come.

DARIA: (Brief pause, pointed tone:) _Uh-huh_. Of course.

QUINN: (Catches on to Daria's tone, slight scowl:) What's _that_ supposed to mean?

DARIA: You don't wanna be around Krystal anymore than you have to be, do you, and the "Sty Lark" stuff sealed the deal out on her to you, didn't it? She sorta freaks you out, doesn't she?

QUINN: (Half-dismissive shrug, brief frown:) Oh, _puh--leeze_, Daria! It's not that at all! (Pauses, hesitates:) I'm not, like--scared of her, or anything--

DARIA: (Mental eyeroll, deadpan skeptical tone:) _That's_ a relief--

QUINN: --I'm just considering her space! (Brightens:) Yeah, that's it! Her space!

DARIA: (Nods:) Ah, I see. (Pauses:) "Space", as in your being here on Earth, and Krystal being, oh, like, somewhere on the planet Pluto, perhaps?

QUINN: (Mild scowl:) _Dar_ia!

DARIA: Okay, okay, no more talk about Krystal--(pauses, adds in a very low mumble:) not that _I'm_ complaining... (Quinn stares at Daria for an instant in surprise, shows a very brief look of relief. Daria quickly adds:) Look, I'll try to be a little more quiet in flipping my pages, will _that_ satisfy you?

QUINN: (Brief, suspicious expression:) I guess if you'll _really_ try to do that, then it'll be okay.

The two young women went back to their respective activities. After several minutes, Quinn stopped and stared at Daria, who noticed. Daria promptly stopped writing.

DARIA: Don't tell me that I'm making too much noise in flipping my pages again. (Pauses:) Next thing you'll be saying is that my eyelashes are too loud when they blink.

QUINN: (Droll expression:) _Ha_. No, I was just wondering about something else. Stacy sure looked sad with Joey, Jeffy, and Jimbo when she and the rest of the Fashion Club saw us off from the airport, didn't she? She almost looked as if she really wanted to cry because she told me she was gonna miss me so much since her parents said she couldn't come this time. I told her I was only going to be gone the whole weekend, and that I'd be back to school Monday.

DARIA: (Glancing at her pages:) I didn't notice. Besides, Stacy's always worked up about something. (Slightly smirks, looks up at Quinn:) Why, she'd probably cry an ocean at the thought of the cancellation of her favorite TV show the _Teletubbies_, or something. (Pauses, stares to Quinn's mild scowl:) What's your point?

QUINN: I was just thinking--what if she wasn't missing _me_, but bein' with _Rory_ instead? (Daria cocks an eyebrow) I sometimes think about seeing her and him that night at the lake during the party, and my concern about her being with him alone, and everything, remember?

DARIA: Sure, we were told by you and Tina. (Pauses:) And Rory McKinna is relevent, how--?

QUINN: Well, Stacy let it slip out to the Fashion Club a couple of days ago in school about him, actually saying that she wanted to see him again. (Daria's eyes narrow) She then quickly said that she didn't mean it in _that_ way. Stacy said she just wanted to talk to him again, you know, about small stuff.

DARIA: (Sarcastic tone:) About what "small stuff", I wonder? What color shirt she thinks Rory should wear with his all-cotton blue jeans? (Pauses, realizes:) Wait a second. Do you think Stacy's been in touch with that creep since, somehow, like by phone, or even by the Internet?

QUINN: (Shakes head:) I dunno, maybe. I mean, like, I didn't see him slipping to her some number to call, or anything when we came out on the pier, but still--(worried expression:) d'you think something _really_ happened between them that night? I know Stacy said nothing did, but--

DARIA: (Brief pause:) You think she's--(hesitates:) lying?

QUINN: (Frowns:) _God_, Daria, This is Stacy! I _know_ she's not a liar! (Adds:) I mean, if _that_ were the case, the other members of the Fashion Club or I would've just asked her right out! Stacy'd be the _last_ person who'd do something like that!

DARIA: (Resumes writing:) Then I guess you have nothing to worry about, do you? (After a moment, notices Quinn's still-worried expression, stops, sighs:) Quinn, since you and the others believe that Stacy's hiding nothing from _her_ end, then I think we both know there's only one way to find out if anything really happened from the _other_ end...

QUINN: (Uneasy expression, gasps:) Y'mean, I'll haveta ask _Krystal_ if her brother's been up to anything, and stuff?

DARIA: (Nods:) Unfortunately, yeah. Since you decided not to extend an invitation to her to your little fashion excursion, the only other thing I can think of is if you could ask Darren to--

At that moment, Darren, dressed in casual summer clothing, walked into the study while on his cellphone, interrupting Daria.

DARREN: Hang on a second, Leonard. (Covers phone:) Asking me to ask who what, sis?

DARIA: (Stands with Quinn, glances at her and vice-versa:) Um, asking Krystal about Rory. Quinn thinks he still might be talking to Stacy on the side, somehow. She said Stacy wished she could speak to him again this past week at our school, but quickly tried to play it off. (Quinn nods anxiously in agreement)

DARREN: (Mild frown, comes over with Daria to Quinn:) If Rory knows what's good for him, he'd better not be. (Worried expression, now:) If Stacy _is_ longing to see him again like you think, Quinn, then this isn't good. I can ask Krystal myself, if you'd like, to see if he's been doing anything sneaky, (pauses, adds:) though I'm sure Krystal would've said something to me beforehand if he had. I remembered she looked pretty ticked off when you and Tina told us about them, even though she tried not to show it.

QUINN: (Brightens, smiles, thought v.o.: **Great**! At least I don't haveta deal with Krystal!:) Thanks for doing that, Darren!

DARREN: No Problem. (Pauses, quieter tone:) I'm also pretty sure Krystal really hates the way her brother is, and it embarasses her to no end. She's told me that he doesn't care _what_ she thinks of him, and his girl-getting tendencies. (Quinn says nothing, but appears to think about this. Daria ponders about what Darren has said silently as well, recalling her surprise at Krystal's reaction to Stacy and Rory)

Darren took note of his sister's reactions for an instant, then uncovered his cellphone.

DARREN: Leonard, if that's all about the monthly financial report, can we end this conversation? (Pauses, nods:) Thanks. Okay, I'll tell Daria and Quinn that, 'bye. (Shuts phone, stuffs in his shirt pocket:) Leonard says hello.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) And a "hello" to him right back. (Darren mildly chuckles) So, you're finished with your monthly check on your personal gazillions, huh?

DARREN: (Shows Daria a slight smile:) Yeah. If I want to keep on top of where my money's going and coming, I'd better do this. Usually, I'd meet with Leonard and my accountants face-to-face, but I've gotten him to tell me by phone what's what for this month. (Sighs:) I _could_ turn it all over to them and not worry, but that's not something I want to do. I want to be a "hand's on" person, like my parents were with our personal fortune. (Pauses:) Both of them met with Leonard every month, like clockwork.

DARIA: (After a moment glances at Quinn and vice-versa:) I guess we can understand that. You'd want to prove that you can handle your money, not only to yourself--

DARREN: (Nods, takes it up:) --But also to others, particularly in the company, that I can do this.

QUINN: Huh? Why would anybody in your company care about how you handle _your_ money, Darren?

DARREN: (Ponders, hesitates, then relents:) There have been recent rumors in some of the hallways at Appleton Industries that I'm getting something of a "cushy ride" to taking over the Chairmanship someday. (Daria and Quinn glance at each other) It's all from employee remnants of my uncle William's who were still loyal to him, believe it or not. They're not too many of them, but they're enough to cause a minor stir. They think that if I'm not handling _my_ money right, then I certainly wouldn't be able to handle the _company's_ money right. If I turned over the way my money's handled to Leonard, even though I could trust him to do right with it, they'd think I'd do the same with the company by not getting involved, and not take the Chairmanship seriously.

DARIA: (Sarcastic:) Oh, and never mind that they'd conviently forget the fact that you did the "right thing" in turning over the operations of Appleton Industries to your uncle, their benefactor, whom you thought you could trust--? He did everything to himself, and paid the ultimate price. (Slight frown and snarling tone:) They should either get over it, or get the hell out the company, and take their generous severance pay. (Quinn nods in agreement. Darren cocks an eyebrow in mild surprise at Daria's tone) I'm kinda surprised that Constance hasn't done some (pointed tone:) "reassignments", or even forced some early retirements.

DARREN: In some cases she actually _has_ when one or two people have complained too loudly, but mostly because the remaining few dissenters _are_ really good employees, and have been around long enough to have some clout with our Board of Directors, she hasn't. Plus, it's just mumbling, and nothing else. The majority of them know better than to say something really nasty, at least outright.

QUINN: (Frowns:) Yeah, well, still, it's not fair that some people are getting mad with you, Darren! It's just plain dumb, if you ask me!

DARREN: (Slight smile:) It's okay, Quinn. I don't let it bother me, really. I've had--(pauses:) years of experience dealing with people who think like that. I'm used to it.

DARIA: (After a moment, off-handedly:) Uh, has Leonard heard anything else more on James Bowman's death?

DARREN: (Shakes head:) No. The police and the FBI haven't added anything. Right now, the official word is that he was killed in that SUV accident. (Shrugs:) I have no reason to believe that it was anything else--(adds, lower tone, looks off:) _yet_. (Daria and Quinn look at each other) I _do_ know, though, that I'm not going to attempt to take over Bowman's company. My partners have also nixed the idea, even though I've heard that the corporate climate is so chaotic at Bowman Industries, just about anybody could move in and raid his company.

DARIA: (Quiet deadpan:) The vultures circle the soon-to-be carcass. (Darren shows a weak smirk) Moving on to other unpleasant things, how about Edward, (quickly adds:) or as you prefer to call him, "Mr. White"? Has Woo found out anything new on where that sneaky bastard might've gone to?

DARREN: (Slight scowl:) No, unfortunately. It's as if "Mr. White" has vanished from the face of the earth. (Wry smirk:) Did Jane tell you about why _she_ thought he jumped bail?

DARIA: Yeah, to look for aunt Millie so he could kiss her ass and "sincerely" apologize for what he did. She told me you found her reason hard to believe--(pauses:) like me. It _would_ seem like a big stretch for him to do that, risking his hide just to a pull a serious mea culpa to aunt Millie.

QUINN: (Frowns, looks between the two:) Huh? A what?

DARREN: A "mea culpa", Quinn. It's a Latin phrase meaning, "through my fault". (Daria shows an mildly impressed expression) It's a formal acknowledgement of personal fault or error. (Pauses, deep scowl:) I hope "Mr. White" really isn't trying to find aunt Millie, for his sake, because if he is--(pauses, slowly smirks at the two as he forms an idea:) I _wonder_...

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow, returns smirk:) If it's what I think you're thinking, then I think you might be onto something, bro.

QUINN: (Frowns, looks between the two again:) _Now_ what?

DARREN: (Crafty look:) Why not put Jane's theory about "Mr. White" trying to find aunt Millie to the test?

QUINN: (Jumps in before Daria can speak, gasps, grins:) Oh, I get it, now! Like, you're gonna set up a trap for him, right? Then if Ed--uh, "Mr. White" tries to see if aunt Millie's there, wherever "there" is, the police can catch him?

DARIA: (Deadpan, slight smirk:) Bam, hit _that_ nail on the head, didn't you? (Quinn shows a brief glare, but stays silent)

DARREN: (Gives Daria a brief, exasperated look, but also keeps his tongue:) That's the idea, Quinn. I'll contact Woo later on tonight, and see where we can go to from there. (Sighs, looks off:) I hope aunt Millie's doing okay, wherever she is. I wish she'd call again...(Daria and Quinn quietly look at each other)

DARIA: (Suddenly realizes something else, glances around:) Ummm, Darren--? It's just occurred to me, (Darren begins to grin, guessing what she's about to say) you're in the study with us, and you're not getting uncomfortable.

QUINN: (Gasps, realizes as well, looks around for an instant:) Hey, yeah, you're not!

DARREN: (Keeping the grin:) I wondered when you two would notice. I'm basically over my fears of the study. I asked Jane not to say anything to you when I called her last night, and I'll call Helen and Jake tomorrow to tell them. Dr. Quinn told me that seeing Stephanie's parents again last week apparently helped me deal with my nightmares, it seems. I've been in here just about everyday since, staying as long as I wanted, even studying for my classes at Eastward. (Adds:) Curtis and Krystal know about it, too.

QUINN: (Delighted:) That's great, Darren! (Hugs him. Daria shows a small smile, not quite Mona Lisa)

DARREN: (Releases her:) Thanks, sis. (Glances at Quinn's sprawled-out schoolwork on the desk and tables, impressed tone:) Hey, you've really jumped into your homework, haven't you?

QUINN: (In her so-called "modest" tone, chuckles:) Well, yeah. David said it was really important for me to get at least as much of my school stuff done as soon as possible while I'm up here, and not to--(slight frown:) what's that word he used? (Pauses, ponders for an instant:) Oh, yeah, procrastinate, 'cause it would be harder for me to start on it if I tried to do it all at the last second. (Adds:) I'm doing this at home, too.

DARIA: (Deadpan, smirks:) I'm impressed. You've learned how to say four-syllable words, _and_ know what they mean. (Pauses:) There's hope for you after all.

QUINN: (Frowns:) Hey!

DARREN: (Very mild admonishing tone, cocked eyebrow:) _Daria..._

DARIA: (Holds hand up:) Okay, alright, I went a little too far, I admit. Apologies to all.

QUINN: (Gives a brief snort, crosses arms, softens to Darren's hopeful expression:) We--ell, okay then, apology accepted, and everything. (Pauses, adds as she glances at Darren, which Daria notices:) Uh, Daria--?

DARIA: (Narrows eyes slightly, wondering what she's up to:) _Yeesss_?

QUINN: Can we, like, call a truce while we're up here, you know, like on the last day or two when we were here before? (Daria and Darren both look surprised) I kinda wanna enjoy myself this weekend without all of the, you know, (pauses, looks for right word:) um, "teasing" we usually throw at each other at home, and everything.

DARIA: (Considers this. Privately, she's mildly shocked at herself because she's actually relieved Quinn's initiated it:) Well, you're sorta depriving me of my means of living, Quinn, (Darren grins while Quinn gives her a brief eyeroll) but yeah, I guess we can make a pact of some sort for peace here until we get back to the home roost. (Pauses:) Deal.

DARREN: (Approving smile:) Good. I'm glad you two agreed to get along up here, ("sighs", "sad" expression:) though I admit it's going to be really dull around here with you two at peace...(cocks an eyebrow while both sisters give him a droll look, realizes:) so, it's "David", huh, and not "Mr. Sorenson", Quinn? (Slight chuckle:) What, are you on a first-name basis with your tutor, now? (Daria cuts her eyes at Quinn, stays silent)

QUINN: (Slight smile and giggle, dismissive wave:) Ohhh, well, yeah, but David and I know each other pretty well enough to call one another by our first names, Darren. Besides, he's kinda too young for me to call him "Mr. Sorenson", you know, unlike my teachers--? (Smirks:) He's only a year older than you, remember?

DARREN: (After a moment:) Oh, that's right. (Pauses as he seems to consider what Quinn's said, sneaks a glance at Daria:) I guess I can understand that. (Small smile:) From what I've heard, your grades have really improved.

QUINN: (Smiles in return, a mild, dreamy expression in which Darren takes note of with Daria, sighs:) Yeah, thanks to David, I'm learning about a _lot_ of things. He's really helped me. (Stretches:) Wow, I'm kinda beat. I've finished most of my homework, anyway. I think I'll do the rest tomorrow night. Would it be alright if I just leave my stuff laid out in here, Darren? I don't wanna take it up to my room.

DARREN: Sure, Quinn. I'll let the staff know. (Looks at watch:) I think Henri's said that dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes.

QUINN: (Nods:) Good. I'll just have enough time to shower, change, and eat, then get ready to go out to Reynaldo's with--(pauses, narrows eyes to remember, gives Daria a slight, warning expression not to make a crack:) _wiiith_--

DARIA: (Thought v.o., subtly bites lip as she notices Quinn's look: Must--not--use--sarcasm--tempting--as--it--is...)

DARREN: (After a moment:) Uh, with Juanita and Laflita, Quinn. (Grins:) Don't tell me all of that studying's dulled your newly-sharpened brain--? (Daria smirks) If I were you, I'd repeat their names to myself before seeing them tonight, so I wouldn't forget, and possibly insult them.

QUINN: (Mock-outrage:) Hey! Why are _you_ doing the insulting?

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Because _I_ didn't make that peace pact like Daria did, sis. Besides, _someone's_ got to make it at least a little hard for you up here if Daria can't do it, right?

DARIA: (Mock deadpan, still with her smirk:) Amen, brother, preach it, spit out that fire.

QUINN: (Grins, playfully swats at a laughing Darren, who draws back:) Oh, and you're not gonna go after _Daria_, is that it, just me?

DARREN: Don't worry, Quinn. (Cuts eyes at Daria, wry tone:) I'll throw some barbs at our sister, just to make it fair.

DARIA: (Amused tone:) Bring 'em on, Darren. You haven't seen even a fraction of _my_ comebacks.

DARREN: (Tone of mock dread:) Then I guess I'll find out the rest of them while you're up here, huh?

DARIA: (Bemused look:) I guess you will. When do you plan to start the slugfest? (All walk out of the study)

DARREN: (Grins:) When you least expect it. (Pauses:) Take right now, for example. Your good buddy Dean Pierpoint happened to have spotted me on campus yesterday, "Maria". (Daria gives him a droll eyeroll, while Quinn smirks) He wanted to tell me to wish you good luck for tomorrow when you meet Mr. Juarez. (To Daria's quizzical frown, smirks:) I made sure to tell him about it. (Quinn grins fiendishly to Daria)

DARIA: (Slightly annoyed tone, droll:) You're bound and determined not make it to your 20th birthday, aren't you? (Darren and Quinn chuckle) (Daria pauses, then in a very deadpan voice, **even** for her, sighs, slumps:) I'll be sure to use his brilliantly inspirational words to strengthen me. I'm convinced that they'll be the deciding factor to help me get through tomorrow.

Quinn and Darren, both picking up the ever-so-subtle doubtful-sounding tone in Daria's voice, glanced at each other as the trio came into the foyer. They stopped.

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow, tepid tone:) Uh, Daria--? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were having second thoughts about meeting Mr. Juarez with those other teen writers.

QUINN: (Snorts:) Yeah! I mean, you've practically gotten that writing job, and everything, it's just a little get-together session! What's the big deal?

DARIA: (Slight frown, annoyed:) I am _not_ having second thoughts, and it's _not_ a big deal. (Pauses:) I'm, um, just a little nervous about meeting Mr. Juarez, that's all. (In a dismissive tone, a bit rushed:) When Henri's ready with the grub, call me in my room by the intercom. Excuse me. (Quickly goes up the grand stairs)

Quinn and Darren watched Daria go out of sight after she reached the top of the stairs, then turned to each other.

QUINN: (Lower tone of genuine surprise:) Gee, I never thought that Daria would be kinda nervous of just meeting some people, (adds nonchalantly:) though when I think about it, she's always not wanted to meet any at _all_ if she could help it--

DARREN: (Narrows eyes:) No, I don't think Daria's nervous, Quinn. I think our sister's beginning to have that feeling of needing self-confidence again. (Quinn cocks an eyebrow. Darren adds:) Don't you remember--? Our little conversation about her that night on the lake over Daria taking that job offer from Constance?

QUINN: (Considers:) Oh, yeah! I remember now! I was sort of shocked that Daria of all people would've been that way...

DARREN: (Nods:) Right. (Pauses, grim expression as he looks up the stairs again:) I just hope she can snap out of her funk by tomorrow.

QUINN: (Small shrug:) Huh. Knowing _Daria_, that's kinda stretching it, and everything. See you in a few minutes for dinner, Darren! (Bounces up the grand stairs)

DARREN: (Watches her go up:) Okay, Quinn. (Ponders for a moment, then reaches in his pocket for his cellphone, thought v.o.: Why not? It's sort of **vicious**, but it worked for me, even though Uncle William didn't like it, which actually makes it **better**...) (Dials, pauses:) Hello, Constance? It's Darren. (Smirks:) I figured you'd still be at work this late. (Pauses, grins:) Okay, okay, sorry for the smart-alecky joke! Seriously, though, you should get off earlier on a Friday evening, and get a life. Anyway, I need your help. It's about my sister, Daria. (Pauses, nods:) Yeah, she and Quinn are here already. Look, I needed to ask a big favor of you concerning Daria over her meeting tomorrow...

**********

_(Scene Two: Upstairs)_

Daria laid on her back, spread-out on her king-sized bed in her specially-made padded room, and stared at the ceiling impassively, her notepad from the study lying at the foot of her bed. After a moment, she gave a loud sigh. _Face it, Morgendorffer, you're unsure of this meeting because you don't have enough confidence in yourself. I thought I could ace this before, but now, I'm not so sure. What if this "Juarez" character suddenly pulls something out of his damn hat that I can't answer about this writing job?_

Daria showed a deep frown. _What's worse is that he might do it in front of all of the other teen-aged writers who've come from around the country to join in on this little writing venture. I can sure as hell see him hone in on me because of my blood relation to Darren, which is the **real** problem of all of this. Mr. Juarez probably would feel like he'd **have** to ask me something difficult just to give my peers the impression that I didn't get a free pass into having this job. Stupid, fleeting, self-confidence. I wish it would hang around me more often like that damn, lousy, pesky conscience..._

Daria gave another loud sigh as she continued to stare at the ceiling. _Dammit, no cracks to count to help me think. My brother's "palace" may be old, but it's in one hell of a tip-top shape._ Daria turned to her bedroom phone on the right end table, staring longingly. _Crap, Jane's at another of her art shows right now, and Tom's out of town with his folks. Can't call them. I'd talk to Darren, but he'd just pat me on the back, and tell me not to worry again, which would make me feel even worse. Mom's more than likely at home, but I'm not gonna bother her with this, especially since she's spending some time alone with dad this weekend, and both looked forward to that all week. Face it, Morgendorffer, you're all alone on this. On the bright side, at least you're having one of those splendid, but nevertheless nutty little mental conversations with yourself, again..._

Daria's glum expression suddenly brightened (if one can imagine that). _How about Aunt Amy? Maybe she's at her pad..._

Daria reached over and dialed her phone, simultaneously sitting up. After a few rings, Amy's answering machine came on.

AMY: (Voice on machine:) Hello, you've reached my place. Obviously, I'm not here, so that means you'll have to call me back. If it's important, and it had better damn well be for you to bother me like this, (Daria gives a weak smirk) then I'll answer your call, buster. Wait for the beep, and pray that I'll get back to you. (The machine beeps)

DARIA: (Hesitates for a moment:) Um, hello, Amy--? It's Daria. When you get back in tonight, could you call me at Darren's? The operator here can connect you to my room, at least up to 11:00. If you call after that time, the phone will ring in my room directly. Don't worry if you wake me up. (Pauses:) I really need to speak to you, it's pretty important. Thanks. (Hangs up phone)

Daria gave a small sigh, then reached over the left side of her bed on her stomach, and picked up a book off the floor. She opened it, sat up against the headboard of her bed, and began to read.

**********

_(Scene Three: The mansion's dining room, about an hour later)_

Daria, Quinn, and Darren sat at one end of the long dining table together while Fiona was clearing the dishes with Elenor. Quinn, having showered and changed into a white short-sleeved blouse and pink "skort" with sandals, was her usual chatty self, while Daria, as she had been throughout the dinner on occasion, seemed to be distracted, only speaking a little now and then.

Darren had taken a brief notice of his middle sister's demeanor, all the while listening to his youngest sister's excitement about going to Reynaldo's with Juanita and Laflita, as well as the taste of Henri's cooking, which at one point Quinn had said was _better_ than that of Chez Pierre, and she made it a point to tell the French chef face-to-face. Of course, Henri, who considered his food far superior to that of any restaurant's, was delighted. All of this mildly stunned Daria, who had to refrain yet again from releasing another sarcastic quip, thanks to her "pact" with Quinn, which only added to Daria's personal distress about tomorrow's meeting, since she couldn't release any pent-up stress on her sister.

QUINN: (Daintily wipes her mouth with cloth napkin, smiles contentedly:) I know I've said it once before, but that "Siberian Pelmeni" stuff we had was _great_, Darren, and so was that "Seven Layer" salad! (Drinks diet soda, quickly continues:) Oh, and I _loved_ that dessert! (Slight frown:) What was it called again?

DARREN: (Smiles:) "Ginger-pineapple upside-down cake", sis. I've actually made it once myself, but it wasn't as good as Henri's, obviously. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) How was your's, Daria?

DARIA: (Snaps out:) Huh? Oh, it was pretty good. It wasn't too salty, and the meat was perfectly cooked. In fact, it was probably the best home-cooked meal I've eaten in a long while. (Quinn looks stunned, wide-eyed, which Daria and Darren take note of:) What?

QUINN: You're giving a _compliment_ on food other than on that greasy pizza stuff you an' Jane usually eat, Daria? (Snorts, smirks:) Will wonders never cease?

DARIA: (Slight scowl, thought v.o.: I held back going after **her** taste in cusine, but she's charging full-speed ahead after **my** taste? We'll see about **that**...:) Well now, _this_ has suddenly taken an interesting turn. Are we having second thoughts on our little "pact", sis? You've just insulted me, you know. (Darren drops an eyebrow at Daria, while Elenor and Fiona glance at one another uncomfortably, continue to clear the table)

QUINN: (Frowns:) Hey! I didn't insult you, Daria! It's just that it's so rare for me to hear you say something good about food other than pizza, that's all!

DARIA: (Her scowl a little more pronounced, sneers in her deadpan tone:) Gee, Quinn, considering that we have "Chef Jake" at home preparing the vast majority of our usual meals, why _shouldn't_ that be rare? (Pauses, realizes, goes on before Quinn can:) Oh, and it's not like I can give a compliment at _all_, is _that_ what you're inferring? For your information, I _have_ done so once in awhile, believe it or not! (Pauses:) Hell, it's even happened with other things _outside_ of food, too!

DARREN: (Sensing the conversation is getting out of control:) Uh, maybe you two should--

QUINN: (Interrupts, ditto with her increasing scowl:) --Oh, yeah? When? What about? I don't seem to recall anything--

DARIA: (Cuts her off, wry, evil smirk:) --And _there's_ something that'll _never_ go out of style, like your love of fashion, will it? Your so-called "recalls", which are painfully selective. I'm surprised that you can recall something like what Brittany Spears could wear last week in a concert in Singapore right down to her shiny little short-shorts, but yet when it comes to the names of, oh, say, Curtis' sisters, (adds under her breath:) or just about anyone or anything else for that matter, (Quinn's mouth drops in disbelief and outrage) you couldn't recall your way out of a paper bag, much less know how to open one.

QUINN: (Red-faced, jumps up:) WHY, YOU--

FROM THE SIDE: (Incredibly loud:) **UUURRRRRRRRRRRRRP**! _Ahhhhh..._

Both girls looked over shockingly at Darren, who sat back and patted his stomach, smiling. Elenor gave him a mild scowl of admonishment, while Fiona descreetly covered her mouth, releasing a tiny giggle.

QUINN: (Disgusted expression, shudders:) _Daaaren_! EWWWWWWW!

DARIA: (Mild expression of impression and amusement, rubs chin briefly, as in deep thought:) Hm. Not bad, not bad at all. You _could_ work on the last part of your belch a little more, though, and let that gastric juice _really_ kick in your belly. I could give you a few pointers later... (Quinn glares at her, rolls eyes, while Fiona's chuckle is a little more pronounced)

ELENOR: (Shows a quick glare at Fiona, who immediately resumes finishing clearing the dishes. Elenor puts her hands on her hips:) Master Darren! If I may say so, sir, that was _most_ uncalled for! (Pauses, adds, narrows eyes:) You haven't done _that_ in years! (Daria and Quinn glance at each other in surprise)

DARREN: (Grins while Elenor joins Fiona:) Sorry, Elenor, you're right, it _was_ uncalled for. (Turns to his sisters:) However, I figured a good, loud belch could end what I consider to be pointless arguing between them both. (More serious expression, tone:) You two are _supposed_ to relax up here this weekend, remember? You made a "peace pact", you know.

The two Morgendorffer sisters glanced at one another, their hardened expressions showing for the briefest instant, then softened.

QUINN: Um, I'm sorry, Daria. (Adds:) You _do_ give a compliment on occasion, I guess.

DARIA: Yeah, uh, me too, Quinn. (Adds:) And you, er, _do_ "recall" things more than just fashion. (Pauses, remembers:) Ah, take what you said about Tip O'Neil earlier. (Pauses:) I was, um, really impressed with your knowledge of him.

QUINN: (Clearly shocked:) Oh, uh, _really_? (Slight smirk, now:) Was that a compliment?

DARIA: (Now clearly embarassed, but gamely continues, returns the smirk:) Uh, yeah, I guess it was, and you'll notice that it wasn't about pizza, either. (Hesitates, adds:) That "David" guy's tutoring is paying off, it seems...

Darren paused on this, and was about to speak, but at the next instant, Claude walked into the dining room.

CLAUDE: (Slight bow:) Pardon me for interrupting, Master Darren, but Master Curtis has just arrived on the mansion's grounds with Miss Juanita and Miss Laflita. (Adds:) Miss Krystal is also with them, having followed in her own vehicle. (Daria and Quinn glance at each other, slightly surprised. Fiona, having come back in from the kitchen with Elenor, shows a quick, pained expression, while Elenor narrows her eyes, as if in deep thought. Both aren't noticed by the others as they finish clearing the dishes)

DARREN: (Smiles:) Thanks, Claude. (Claude bows slightly again, leaves) Curtis and I are going to do our own studying in the library while you're gone, Quinn. Don't worry, we won't disturb your stuff. (Slight frown:) I'm kind of surprised Krystal's here, though. Maybe she wants to study with us as well. She usually uses her class time off on Fridays to get her schoolwork done, then have the entire weekend off to herself. (Chuckles:) Curtis and I both envy her. (Shrugs:) I guess I can ask her about Rory then. We'll meet them in the foyer. (Rises out of seat, leaves. After a moment, Daria does the same, joins Quinn, and follow)

Quinn leaned over to Daria, speaking in a very low tone.

QUINN: Why'd you think Krystal's coming here, Daria?

DARIA: (Shrugs, also in a low voice:) Eh, damned if _I_ know. I guess we'll find out in a minute. (Pauses:) Other than maybe just wanting to see us, (even lower tone to herself, sarcastic:) to keep up an "appearance" of nicety in front of Darren, no doubt, (resumes lower voice:) maybe she really _is_ here to do some studying, or something. I'd be suspicious of her "motives" if Curtis weren't here, but since he is, I'm not too worried. (Pauses, realizes:) Hold it. Maybe I _do_ know why she's here.

QUINN: (Raised eyebrows:) You _do_? Why?

DARIA: (Slightly rushed tone, leans over to her:) We're in the foyer now, can't explain. I think you'll find out soon enough on your own, anyway, though it should be obvious enough if you really think about it...

Quinn cocked an eyebrow in puzzlement at Daria as they both stopped with Darren in the foyer. Claude opened the door, and a smiling Curtis walked in with his sisters, followed by Krystal. Curtis slapped his right hand in greeting with Darren while holding his bookbag with the other. During the customary exchange of salutations between everyone, Daria stared stoically at Krystal, who spotted her out of the corner of her eye while turning to Quinn.

KRYSTAL: (Smiles:) Quinn, I happened to get a call a few hours ago from Juanita and Laflita that you were going to go with them to Reynaldo's tonight. (Quinn glances at the two smiling twins) They assumed that I already knew, and wanted to ask me what time was I going to be ready. (Slight smirk to Quinn:) Imagine my surprise--(motions head:) and _their's_, when I told them that I knew nothing about this. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Why didn't you let me know? I wanted to go with you all, since I _am_ an "honorary member" of your Fashion Club, too.

JUANITA: (Nods, grins:) Yeah. What's up?

LAFLITA: (Ditto with the nodding, smirks:) Don't tell us that you forgot about Krystal, Quinn? (Darren and Curtis glance at each other) 

DARIA: (Thought v.o., narrows eyes: Shrewd. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that Krystal's subtly manipulating Curtis' sisters to "double-team" an embarassed Quinn, and make her feel even worse, especially in front of Darren. Can't believe I'm gonna do this...:) Um, Quinn told me she figured that you'd be too busy with your college activities and stuff to go along, right, Quinn? (Quinn clearly looks surprised for an instant, then grateful to Daria)

QUINN: (Brief chuckle, shrugs:) Uh, yeah, Daria's right, that's what I thought, I told her that. Sorry, Krystal, guys.

KRYSTAL: (Pauses for a brief instant, as if she's considering this. After a moment, waves hand, chuckles:) Well, it's true that I _do_ have a full itinerary on my college activites outside of my studies, so under the circumstances, I guess there's no harm done, right, you two?

JUANITA: Yeah, don't worry about it, girlfriend.

LAFLITA: Things like that happen, and stuff.

KRYSTAL: (Nods:) Exactly. We can all go in my car, and I can drop off Juanita and Laflita afterwards so they don't have to come back here for Curtis. (Looks around, smiles:) I also wanted to get something for Trent and his group to wear as well, you know, to update their wardrobe some.

DARIA: We _are_ talking about Trent, right? Jane told me once that he fought her like hell when she wanted him to try on a new suit a few years ago for a wedding, before I first met her. He claimed that he'd look too much like "The Man", and that he'd never wear anything other than his own clothes, save for an old, moth-eaten black suit for those rare, special events, such as said weddings or funerals. Jane threatened to sandblast his room clean if he didn't. (Everyone chuckles) Trent finally relented, but he still didn't get the suit. That was the last time Jane attempted to get him into any other clothes.

KRYSTAL: (Smug expression:) Well, I have _my_ ways of making him look presentable, Daria. After all, he and the other band members are going to have to look at least a _little_ more respectable for those possible future meetings with recording producers, right?

DARIA: (Slightly offended tone:) And what's wrong with the way Trent and the guys look right _now_, if I may ask? He and the fellows might not take it too kindly that you're suddenly coming in and updating their all-too-reliable wardrobe, you know. (Krystal shows a very slight smirk at the way Daria's asked the question. Darren shows Daria an inquisitive expression, stays silent)

KRYSTAL: (Grins, "innocent" tone:) Why, nothing at all, Daria, I didn't mean to imply anything, but grunge _is_ beginning to fall out of style, according to the latest issue of _Waif_ magazine, (turns to, cocks an eyebrow:) right, Juanita? Laflita? (Pauses for emphasis:) _Quinn_?

QUINN: (Ponders this, slight frown, thought v.o.: I guess Krystal **is** paying some attention to the Fashion Club's business, isn't she?:) Um, yeah, when I think about it, the latest issue _did_ say that, didn't it?

JUANITA & LAFLITA: (Both nod:) Yeah, it does. Uh-huh, she's got that right. (Krystal shows Daria a "See?" smirk)

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: **More** shrewdness. Krystal's holding the "holy fashion grail" that "Waif" is to the Fashion Club up to Quinn's face, and has Curtis' sisters in march-step as well.) (In a subtle, condescending tone, crosses arms:) Looks as if you've gotten me _there_. How can I argue against such _dazzling_ logic as that? (Once again, Darren shows Daria an inquisitive expression, but stays silent) I'm sure Trent and the guys will deeply appreciate looking like "Boys R' Guys", right, sis?

QUINN: (Uneasy chuckle, small glare at Daria:) We--ell, I don't think--

KRYSTAL: (Quickly but gently interrupts, forced chuckle:) --Don't worry, Daria. Trent and Mystik Spiral won't look like they belong on a fashion runway while doing a music video, I promise. (Small smirk, glances at Darren:) I'll bring Trent and his group the new clothing when I visit him. I'll be coming with Darren when he visits you all in a few weeks. (Pauses, cuts eyes to a now-surprised Darren:) Didn't he tell you both, yet?

DARIA: (Glances at Darren with Quinn, cocked eyebrow:) No, I think it kinda slipped his mind...

DARREN: (After a moment, now stares at Krystal, narrows eyes:) Actually, it didn't, Daria, since I just found out about this myself--

KRYSTAL: (Mischievous grin and tone:) --_Ooops_! Silly me! I thought I had said something earlier! (Pauses, "pleading" tone, "puppy dog" look:) Um, you don't mind, do you, Darren? I just spoke to Trent about this right before I came here, (adds, particularly to Quinn:) and right after I called and spoke to Lilith about keeping Reynaldo's open just for us past their closing time. We'll be able to stay as long as we want, by the way. (Quinn looks surprised at first, then delighted, like Juanita and Laflita. Daria shows no expression) Trent told me I could stay in his house when I come, too. (Daria now cocks a very high eyebrow with Quinn. Krystal continues in a "matter-of-fact" tone:) I certainly didn't want to impose, but he said there'd be no problem, that they had plenty of room. (Adds tepidly:) It's--okay if I come with you, isn't it, Darren?

DARREN: (Pauses:) Uh, of course it's okay, Krystal. (Chuckles:) There's plenty of room on the jet.

KRYSTAL: (Notices Daria's slight scowl, quickly adds in a "contrite" tone and expression:) Sorry for waiting until now to ask you, Darren. Don't worry, I can pay for any--

DARREN: (Holds hand up, interrupts:) --Don't be ridiculous, Krystal. We're going in the same direction, anyway. You don't have to pay for anything--

KRYSTAL: (Cuts him off, insists:) --Yes, I _do_, Darren, (frowns:) and I'm not going to take "no" for an answer. (Smirks:) No "handouts" for either of us from you, right, Curtis?

CURTIS: (Slight smirk:) She's got me there, Darren, though you've given me free reign over eating you out of house and home here at your place. (Pauses, grins to Darren's eyeroll:) I say charge her to the limit, just to make it fair. Why, you could probably look it up on the Internet for airline prices. (Juanita and Laflita chuckle, as does Quinn, though more reluctantly. Daria resumes her impassive expression)

DARREN: (Shrugs, chuckles:) Fine, it's _your_ money...

KRYSTAL: (Satisfied expression:) Good, and to be honest, Curtis actually has a point about getting a price of some sort off the Internet, comparable to an actual airline fee, don't you think? (Curtis looks surprised) Whatever the price, I'll pay for it, no questions asked, (determined expression, before Darren can speak:) and I _mean_ that, Darren.

DARIA: (Forms an idea, inwardly smirks, speaks up:) If you want, _I'll_ volunteer to look it up on my bedroom's computer while you guys are gone. (Everyone looks surprised, especially Krystal and Quinn) I don't have anything to do better tonight, anyway. I can give you something when you get back with Quinn, Krystal.

KRYSTAL: (After a moment, weak shrug:) Er, sure, I suppose that's alright. Thanks, Daria.

DARIA: No problem. (Pauses, adds with an ever-so-subtle slight sneer:) And I'm sure Jane will _love_ having you stay under her roof with Trent while you're in Lawndale. (Krystal picks up on Daria's subtle barb, but says nothing. Quinn appears to be a bit miffed. Darren once again gives Daria an inquistive look. The Watleys don't notice)

KRYSTAL: ("Polite" smile:) I'm sure she will, Daria. (Wry tone:) I know _I'll_ be looking forward to it. (Pauses, adds in a "happy" tone:) Oh, and by the way, congratulations on getting that writing job. I heard you were going to meet with the editor with some other teen writers, tomorrow--?

DARIA: (Brief, uncomfortable expression, which Quinn and Darren notice:) Um, yeah, thanks. (Deadpan, attempts to cover:) We're all really looking forward to writing about those ever-popular subjects on teen angst and insecurity, you know, what you, Darren and Curtis blissfully went through, and survived--? (The others chuckle)

KRYSTAL: (Mock-disgusted look:) _Ugh_. You had to remind me. (Pauses:) Darren, did you tell your sisters about the good news from Eastward, yet? (Darren sighs, rolls eyes. Curtis chuckles)

QUINN: (Inquisitive expression with Daria, Juanita and Laflita smile with Krystal:) Huh? Good news from Eastward College? What is it?

CURTIS: (Grins:) Say hello to the new president of our sophomore class! Your brother was elected in a landslide earlier today! It wasn't even close! (Starts humming "Hail To The Chief". Darren makes a "zip it" motion across his neck. Curtis complies to the giggles of Juanita and Laflita. Krystal merely smirks)

QUINN: (Gasps with delight while Daria remains impassive:) _Darren_? You were elected president? That's great! Why didn't you tell us?

DARREN: (Exasperated expression:) I--was getting around to it, Quinn. I haven't told Jane or Helen and Jake yet. (Mild glare to Curtis and Krystal, who grin even wider:) And the term is more like "drafted", as opposed to "elected". I really didn't want to run, but _someone_ put me in as a write-in candidate. The next thing I know, I'm "elected" to a year-long term. I attempted to turn it down, but so many students wanted me to take it and do my "civic duty", I--(pauses, sighs:) did.

CURTIS: (Puts hands up, still with the grin:) Hey, don't look at _me_, man! (Motions:) Krystal here had gotten the ball rolling with her friends, (Daria narrows an eye at a smugly smiling Krystal) and I jumped on the proverbial bandwagon! 

DARREN: (Grumbles, looks off:) Too bad you didn't accidently slip off that bandwagon, and have it roll over you...(Quinn giggles while the others laugh, save for Daria)

DARIA: (After a moment, glances at Krystal:) And does this mean that you'll have to do some extra work or something, bro? (Pointed tone, aimed subtly in Krystal's direction:) Particularly on the _weekends_? (Krystal slowly loses her smile at Daria as she understands what Daria is implying)

DARREN: (Pauses, stares at Daria, realizes:) Yeah, as a matter of fact, the student council _does_ hold their meetings on Saturdays, basically because that's the only day nothing's going on at the college. It's pretty busy at Eastward throughout the week, even on Sunday afternoons. That's when I sometimes attend those "Alumni Brunches", since, if you'll remember, I belong to that club. (Sighs:) It's enough that I'll have that, college, and my future career to learn, now this. (Shrugs:) Oh, well...

CURTIS: (Pauses, realizes, grows more serious:) Aw, man, look, I'm really sorry. Now that I think about it, it _is_ a load on you, isn't it?

KRYSTAL: (Immediately "jumps" in:) Curtis is right, Darren. (Daria shows a tiny eyeroll, which Krystal notices) I didn't consider that when I wrote you in. Maybe you _should_ turn down the office, since it might interfere with your work and school, (glances at Daria:) not to mention your spending time with Jane and your family when they come over a weekend. There are other capable students at Eastward. (Juanita and Laflita look at each other, nod. After a moment, an obviously-disappointed Quinn does the same)

DARREN: (Ponders, then shows a determined frown:) Nooo--no, I won't, you two. (Quinn brightens at this, while Daria remains impassive, and Krystal shows a tiny look of relief) I said that I'd do it, and I will. Maybe I _can_ make a difference. There are a few things at Eastward that need to be addressed by the students, and I've heard that those student council meetings last no more than an hour or two at the most, anyway. I'm inclined to probably see if I can change the meetings to Mondays, and get them out of the way for the rest of the week.

QUINN: (Enthusiastic nod:) Yeah, that's a _great_ suggestion, Darren! (Daria shows a very high cocked eyebrow) I think you'd make a _fantastic_ president! You've, like, already had a great idea, and stuff! Get all of that political stuff done on the most bland day of the week, and have free time the rest of the week! (Grins, sighs, looks up dreamily:) My brother, the president...

DARIA: (Glances at Krystal suspiciously:) And, um, are there gonna be any aides to help you at those student council meetings, Darren? I'm sure that you'll be needing some "help", right? (Quinn drops an eyebrow, glances at Krystal as well, realizes what Daria's meaning)

KRYSTAL: (Shows a tiny, amused smirk, speaks before Darren can:) Oh, I'm afraid that I won't be able to help, Darren, in case you're looking in _my_ direction. (Daria looks surprised with Quinn) I'll be heading an accounting club for students in my major on some Fridays and Saturdays, starting tomorrow, in fact. The meeting times happen to parallel the student council's. (Adds:) And even if you're able to change the student council's meetings to Mondays, I'll still have my plate full with other stuff at Eastward. Sorry. (Turns to, smirks at Curtis:) However, I think some _other_ people are available to help...

CURTIS: (To Krystal's smirk, and now to Darren's developing one:) Huh? Heeey, now, _waiiiitaminute_...

DARREN: (His smirk now in full bloom, with Juanita and Laflita grinning:) I couldn't agree more, Krystal, especially since I _know_ Curtis has nothing to do after school--

CURTIS: (Wags finger, smug look:) Ah-ah, bud! Remember, I have to work part-time at my dad's businesss--

LAFLITA: (Smirks, cuts him off:) --Don't _even_ try it, bro! (Curtis glares at her)

JUNITA: (Nods, with her smirk:) Uh-huh. You can make the time _real_ easy, and you know mom's been after you to become more involved in student activities at Eastward, anyway. This'll get her off your back.

LAFLITA: Yeah, and besides, you know Darren knows our dad shuts down his office on the weekends, and even if Darren's able to get those student council meetings moved to Mondays, it won't cut into your time at work, (wicked grin:) _we'll_ make sure of that. (Juanita nods with the same grin) He's available, Darren.

DARREN: (Grins, slaps Curtis on his back. Curtis stumbles slightly forward:) Welcome aboard _my_ bandwagon, lil' buddy! (The others laugh, save for Daria, though she does show a tiny smirk)

CURTIS: (Slight scowl, mumbles:) Little traitors, see if either one of you drive my red VW in the near future...

JUANITA: (Giggles, sticks tongue out:) Huh! Laflita and I are a month or two from having enough money to get our _own_ cars, anyway, right, sis?

LAFLITA: (Nods in agreement:) You got it, sis, and after we tell mom and dad the good news, they'll let us borrow their cars in the meantime, if you won't!

CURTIS: (Looks up, miserable expression, holds arms out:) Lord, why am I cursed with these things called "little sisters"? (His sisters laugh with Krystal)

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Get in line, Curtis. (Pauses, glances at Quinn:) I haven't received _my_ answer to that same question, yet.

QUINN: (Scowls while the others laugh, and Darren chuckles:) Hey! What about our "pact", Daria?

DARIA: (Playful smirk:) Relax, Quinn, you didn't let me finish. (Pauses:) I asked that question in Lawndale, not up here, so it doesn't count. (Pauses:) Unless I suddenly get my answer while I'm up here, that is. If a light suddenly appears from under my bedroom door in the middle of the night via an angel with a positive response letter, you're outta luck. (Quinn rolls her eyes, while the others chuckle)

DARREN: Oh yeah, least I forget, Krystal, Quinn tells me that she suspects Rory might be trying to speak to her friend Stacy Rowe on the side. She said that Stacy even mentioned him again this week at her high school. (Krystal's expression becomes a bit more serious, while the Watleys scowl a little) Have you seen any activity from your brother that might suggest that, well, he's doing that? (Quinn stares expectantly at Krystal, hoping for anything. Daria merely stares with her "expressionless expression", though she's now taken on more of a subtle, attentive look)

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, slight scowl in thought, remembers her brother's warning:) Ummm, no, I (pauses:) _haven't_ noticed anything, Darren, Quinn. Sorry. (Quinn's expectant stare drops, her shoulders slump. Krystal, noticing this, quickly adds:) Of course, I don't know what Rory does in his spare time, either, but I'll definitely keep an eye out on him. Don't worry, Quinn.

QUINN: (Sighs, slight smile:) Thanks, Krystal.

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, adds:) You know, you could do something from _your_ end, like possibly trying to see if Stacy's getting in contact with my brother. If you find out, then maybe you can stop it then and there by telling her parents, or, if you don't want to go that far, by enlisting Sandi and Tiffany's help in looking for anything in her room, and confronting her with it. (Shrugs:) I mean, what's a little harmless snooping here and there--? (Daria watches quietly, crosses her arms)

QUINN: (Wide-eyed:) You mean like, _spy_ on Stacy? (Pauses:) With Sandi and Tiffany? I--we couldn't do that! She's our friend! It wouldn't be right!

KRYSTAL: (Hesitates, puts a light hand on Quinn's shoulder, which causes Daria to cock an eyebrow in mild surprise. Quinn doesn't notice Krystal's touch because she's still so stunned at what Krystal is suggesting. Krystal speaks in a genuine, quieter tone of sympathy:) It's either that, or risking something bad coming up, Quinn. Like you just said, Stacy's friends to you all, and as her friends who care for her, you guys would do this for her own good. I mean, I'll try and do my part, but you've got to do your's, too. Better for Stacy to be cut off from Rory early than to fall under his spell, and learn the hard way.

QUINN: (Looks down briefly, weak nod:) Y-Yeah, I guess you're right. (Darren pats his sister on her back gently) I'll, um, speak with Sandi and Tiffany when I get back...

KRYSTAL: (Slight smile:) Good. (Looks at watch:) We'd better go, don't you think? (From the side, Claude re-appears, opens the front door)

JUANITA: You don't have to tell us twice! C'mon, guys! (Goes out with her sister. Quinn follows)

DARIA: (Deadpan, stares after them:) Thus, the clothing hunters go off on their quest. (Pauses:) Those poor mini-skirted and blouse creatures hidden within the vast clothing rack forest in the region of Reynaldo don't stand a chance. (The others chuckle. Daria stares at Krystal for an instant as if she expects her to say something else. Krystal catches her staring, but says nothing. Daria then turns to the grand stairs:) Well, um, I'll see you guys later. I'll be in my room looking up Krystal's stuff. (Goes up the grand stairs)

CURTIS: (Looks up after her for a moment:) See you, Daria. Take it easy, Krystal. (Leaves)

KRYSTAL: Curtis. (Glances upstairs for a moment, a slight frown on her face)

DARREN: (Drops an eyebrow, follows her look:) Something wrong, Krystal? (Pauses, realizes:) Did you want to speak to Daria about something else?

KRYSTAL: (Pauses:) Er, yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I, ah, meant to ask her about what she thought what clothes Trent might like, since she's known him for awhile. (Snaps fingers, "scowls":) Damn! ("Puppy-dog" look:) Uh, is it okay if I go to her room and ask her? I won't be just a minute or two with her.

DARREN: (After a moment, gives her a brief, odd expression:) Daria doesn't strike me as the type to care all that much about clothes, but if you want her opinion so badly, sure. Do you know which room she's in?

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, shakes head slowly:) Actually, I don't--

CLAUDE: I can show her, Master Darren--

Elenor suddenly appeared in the foyer from the direction of the dining room. Krystal gave her a neutral look, and received one from the senior maid in return. Fiona had stopped in the open doorway of the dining room and was timidly watching from a distance.

ELENOR: _I'll_ volunteer to show her, Master Darren. I'm on my way upstairs to clean Miss Quinn's room.

KRYSTAL: ("Forced" smile, which Elenor "returns", phony tone:) Why, _thank_ you, Elenor.

ELENOR: (Ditto with the tone, curtseys:) You're welcome, Miss Krystal. Follow me...(Krystal does. Both go up the grand stairs)

Claude was about to shut the door and Darren was going to go the study when Quinn suddenly popped back in. Claude pulled the door back.

QUINN: Oops! Excuse me, Claude. Hey, what's going on, Darren? Where's Krystal?

DARREN: Oh, sorry, Quinn, I should've went outside and told you. (Glances upstairs again, drops eyebrow:) Krystal forgot to ask Daria about what clothes Daria would think Trent would like. (Quinn frowns, perplexed expression:) She said she'll only be a minute or two.

QUINN: _Daria_? Krystal can't be serious! Daria's probably the _last_ person who'd know about fashion! (Pauses, brief frown, considers, adds, smirks:) Even though Daria _was_ a writer of the fashion column at Highland high school's newspaper as a freshman, just before we moved to Lawndale, (Darren forms a wide-eyed expression of shock on his face) I doubt Daria could help Krystal out. Daria _hated_ doing that, but mom made her so Daria could put something on her college resume, and do some high school activities.

DARREN: (Grins, amused:) Daria used to write articles on _fashion_? Unbelievable!

QUINN: (Returns the amused grin:) But all _too_ true, big bro. Remind me to tell you about it sometime.

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Just what I was thinking, sis. Anyway, have a good time, and try not to be too late in coming back, okay? I was hoping you and I could spend some time together tomorrow while Daria's gone. (Slight smirk:) I don't want you to be _too_ tired, you know.

QUINN: (Returns smirk:) Hah! _That'll_ be the day! You don't know how la--(Darren cocks an eyebrow. Quinn shows a brief, embarassed look, chuckle:) uh, never mind. (Darren stares at her for a moment more, leaves for the study)

Quinn promptly went back outside to wait as Claude closed the front door behind her. In the rear of Krystal's car, the Watley sisters were busily chatting while glancing in the newest catalog from Reynaldo's.

Suddenly, Quinn's eyes grew wide in realization, and she quickly stopped and turned back towards the door, deep in thought. _Ohmygosh, is **that** what Daria meant when she said I'd "find out soon enough" about why Krystal came? Is Krystal gonna ask her about--_

Quinn's thoughts were broken by Laflita, who shouted from the car. Quinn turned back to her.

LAFLITA: Hey, Quinn! What's going on? Where's Krystal?

JUANITA: Yeah! (Playful sneer:) Even though we're gonna stay past closing time, I _would_ like to get there _sometime_, you know!

QUINN: (Glances back to the door for an instant, hesitant, thought v.o.: Should I make an excuse to go upstairs, and--nahhh, Daria can take care of herself. Besides, **I'm** not gonna get drawn into this anymore, [smirks:] and Daria can fill me in later.) (Forms a phony smile, tone as she turns back, strolls over:) Sorry, guys! Krystal forgot to ask Daria about something else, it won't take too long. (Brightens:) So, while we're waiting, what does Reynaldo's catalog have for the new fall fashions...?

**********

_(Scene Four: Upstairs, at the same moment)_

Though Elenor was already in full mode with Krystal in the hallway, both kept their voices in a low tone. They had stopped midway.

ELENOR: (Scowls:) --I warn you, Miss Krystal, if you're up to something with Master Trent that involves breaking up Master Darren and Jane--

KRYSTAL: (Returns frown, interrupts:) --_Pardon_ me? I happen to really like Jane's brother, you old crone! Where in the hell is _this_ coming from?

ELENOR: Don't play dumb with me, Miss Krystal. (Slight pause, sarcastic tone, crafty look:) It should please you to know that Master Darren and Jane had a bit of an argument about you and Master Trent being together last week.

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, raised eyebrows:) _Really_? (Brief smirk:) That's just--(suddenly realizes the senior maid's little trick, very deep frown to Elenor's developing smirk, quickly covers up:) I mean, that's none of _my_ business if they're arguing over me and Trent, though I don't know why!

ELENOR: (Narrows eyes:) You most certainly _do_ know "why", Miss Krystal! Jane believes you're only trying to go with Master Trent in an attempt to get back at her for going with Master Darren, whom you still have feelings for!

KRYSTAL: (Through clenched teeth, red-faced:) I'm warning you, Elenor--

ELENOR: (Interrupts, very stern tone:) --No, Miss Krystal, I'm warning _you_. Do _not_ interfere in Master Darren's and Jane's lives, or I _will_ tell Master Darren about your threats to Fiona when you first met her. (Krystal looks as if she wants to kill Elenor. Elenor, for her part, remains calm) Master Darren, I believe, has made it clear that he only likes Jane, and not you.

KRYSTAL: (Narrows eyes:) And what about Trent Lane? Are you going to attempt to stop me from seeing _him_, as well?

ELENOR: (Pauses:) If Master Trent wishes to see you, then that's _his_ business. Though I'm convinced more now than ever that you're only using him to irritate Jane, _my_ concern is for Master Darren. However, if I see that Master Trent is being hurt by you, I will have something to say about _that_ as well.

KRYSTAL: (Dangerously low tone, now stoic:) You know, you're starting to tick me off, Elenor--_really_ starting to tick me off. Very few people have ever done that to me.

ELENOR: (Small smile:) Then I'm delighted to have made it into your little circle of enemies, Miss Krystal. I feel _quite_ so honored.

KRYSTAL: (Enraged, appears to look as she's about to move towards Elenor, then spots Claude coming around the corner towards them, suddenly "smiles", "sweet" tone:) Which door did you say was Daria's again?

ELENOR: (Also spots Claude, returns "smile":) The fifth door on the right, Miss Krystal. (Leaves to join Claude)

KRYSTAL: (**Very** syrupy "sweet" tone, smile:) Thanks _ever_-so-much, dear! (Turns, leaves)

Claude glanced after Krystal briefly as he met Elenor.

CLAUDE: (Inquisitive expression, cocks eyebrow:) I thought Miss Krystal had already reached Daria's bedroom--?

ELENOR: (Chuckles, dismissive tone:) Oh, Miss Krystal and I were merely engaged in a bit of small talk, Claude, that's all. Excuse me, I have to clean Miss Quinn's room. (Leaves. Claude stares after her for a moment, then shrugs, leaves in opposite direction)

**********


	2. Sidebar: Sister Pact Part Two

**Part 2**

_(Scene Five: The front of Daria's bedroom door)_

Krystal forced herself to cool down. _That old bitch is going to get her's one day, **that** I promise..._ Krystal breathed a brief sigh, then began to knock.

DARIA: (Muffled:) Yes?

KRYSTAL: (Raises voice:) Daria? It's Krystal! May I speak to you for a moment or two?

There was a brief pause, then Daria answered, opening her door. As usual, she wore her "expressionless expression".

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Well, well, I wondered if you'd come up...:) Oh, Krystal. C'mon in. (Krystal enters, Daria shuts door, turns to her, motions to her now-on computer monitor:) I was about to check on the Internet for those "comparable airline prices" for you. What's going on? (Pauses:) Did you forget something?

KRYSTAL: (After a moment, hesitates:) Well, yes, I suppose you could say that I did, Daria, I--(frowns as she now notices, scans the room, dropped mouth:) what--the--_hell_--?

DARIA: (Shows a small smirk, thought v.o.: Unnerved, are we? Let's see if I can make that feeling **worse**...:) You like my room? Darren had it especially built for me, a sort of a "version" of my bedroom in Lawndale, which looks just like this.

Still smirking, Daria motioned her head at Darren's picture of the bloody skull with the snake crawling through it. Krystal, already stunned over hearing about Daria's "original" room at her home, happened to follow her stare, growing wide-eyed in horror as she examined it.

DARIA: Darren also painted that, isn't it cool? Jane's room is padded to the brink and has bars on the windows, too, by the way. ("Sad" look, slumps:) _Her_ padding's black, though, dammit...(Krystal stares at Daria suspiciously, wondering if she's serious) It's right across the hall, if you wanna see. I don't think she'd mind--(is about to move towards the door)

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: She **is** serious!:) NO! (Quickly adds to Daria, who's stopped:) I mean, that's alright, I believe you. Look, I told Darren that I wanted to speak to you about what clothes you thought Trent would like, but, well, ("hesitates":) I really wanted to ask you about something else, a minor, quick question.

DARIA: (Crosses arms, "innocent" expression:) Oh, really? What?

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, suspects that Daria's B.S.-ing her, but continues:) Do you know about someone or thing called a "Sty Lark"? Jane called herself "confronting" me last week on it, whatever "it" is, and startled me with some wild and crazy allegations, none of which I found very flattering to my person, much less making any sense. (Faux worried tone:) All of this has been bothering me ever since, and I was wondering whether or not you could shed some light on it, since, you know, Jane's your friend, and she might've said something to you.

DARIA: (After a moment, thought v.o.: Let's find out if I can spook or piss you off a little by the "direct" approach...:) Well, it's like this: Tom and I happened to overhear some green-haired Goth girl in Lawndale last week named "Sesame" speaking to a girl called "Sty Lark" over her cellphone. This "Sesame", you see, someone whom Jane had casually known, apparently had asked about Tom a few weeks before while we all were here at Darren's, (Krystal takes on an "interested" expression) and I, being the, um, "jealous girlfriend", wanted to tell her in no uncertain terms to stay away from him. The next thing Tom and I know, this "Sty Lark" suddenly cuts her phone call off, then "Sesame" begins to bitch and moan about being left high and dry, much to our confusion.

KRYSTAL: (After a moment, narrows eyes:) That _is_ interesting. Please, go on...

DARIA: Anyway, "Sesame", who felt like she had nothing to lose, decides to come clean with me and Tom after we confront her, telling us that this "Sty Lark" was a female, and I quote "Sesame", now, (smirks:) a "Stupid, moronic, imbecilic bitch who decided to leave me hanging." (Krystal's left eye twitches ever so slightly, which Daria notices, but she remarkably keeps a straight face, continuing:) "Sesame" also told us that "Sty Lark" paid her a lot of money to spy on me, Jane, and Tom, getting all sorts of info on us. It really floored me, I tell you. I mean, why in the hell would someone give a damn about _us_, I wonder?

KRYSTAL: (Small shrug, forced chuckle:) Yes, um, why?

DARIA: (Goes on:) I mean, for a "Stupid, moronic, imbecilic bitch" as this "Sty Lark" was to care about us in such a manner as to gather personal information to the point of coming to Lawndale to find out herself, dressed in, as what this "Sesame" described, dark sunglasses, a pink wig, and a Goth dress, she'd have to be totally _pathetic_, wouldn't she? (Slightly smirks)

KRYSTAL: (Through **very** subtle clenched teeth:) Yes, I guess she would be, wouldn't she?

DARIA: (Still with the smirk:) Exactly. (Pauses, shakes head slowly:) Sad, really.

KRYSTAL: (Adds quickly, swallows her anger:) What does all of this have to do with _me_? ("Shocked" expression, "realizes", gasps:) _Surely_ Jane's not saying that _I'm_ this "Sty Lark" girl, is she? Why would she say something like that?

DARIA: (Deadpan look, tone, very dry:) Gee, _I_ don't know. I mean, just because one can take the letters in "Sty Lark", and change them around to spell "Krystal", (adds:) which happens to be _your_ name, by the way, of course, (Krystal stays silent, stoic expression) and that "Sty Lark" had happened to ask just about me, Jane, and Tom, and no one else in my family or in Lawndale, (adds again:) like _you_ had, doesn't mean that _you_ can be her. (In a subtle, sneering tone:) It's _obviously_ just an incredible coincidence--(noticeably long pause:) _isn't_ it?

KRYSTAL: (Cool, controlled tone:) Yes, I guess it is.

DARIA: (After a moment, in a deadpan tone that's laced with doubt:) Besides, it _couldn't_ have been you, since you were with your family vacationing in the Caribbean, right? "Sesame" told me and Tom that "Sty Lark" had approached her about three-and-a-half weeks after Darren left Lawndale for his home, which would make it the Wednesday or Thursday in that same week before we left, roughly. (Narrows eyes:) You said your family returned a few days earlier than you planned, right? (Ponders, looks up, narrows eyes:) Just before we left, (pauses:) which was four weeks after Darren had been in Lawndale. (Looks back down to Krystal:) Your family had returned a day or so before we came to Darren's, right?

KRYSTAL: (Pauses:) Yes, that's right, we came in on a late Thursday night to early Friday morning. Your family arrived that Saturday, I believe. I then met you, Jane, and Quinn that following Sunday at Reynaldo's.

DARIA: (Pauses, crosses arms:) And so you did.

There was a long pause as the two merely stared at each other, then Krystal spoke.

KRYSTAL: (Quiet tone, "solemn" expression:) You and Jane don't really like or trust me, do you, Daria, hence your rather meticulous timeline suspicions of where I was just before your famliy came up here to see Darren? (Pauses:) You two think _I'm_ this "Sty Lark", don't you?

DARIA: (Deadpan, sarcastic, laced with doubt:) Gosh, what makes you possibly think _that_? _You_ couldn't have been there because you and your family were in the Caribbean all the way up to your return, I thought we went over that. _Your_ alibi is airtight. (Krystal says nothing. Pauses, equally-quiet tone:) As for liking and/or trusting you, Darren does, and I guess _that's_ good enough for me. (Thought v.o.: For **now**.:) I can't speak for Jane, though after what I heard from her concerning your "conversation" last week, I think it's pretty safe to say that _she's_ not exactly your bosom buddy.

KRYSTAL: (Definitive nod:) Oh, I can attest to _that_. (Pauses, "sighs", "smiles":) Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm _not_ "Sty Lark", no matter what you two think, and I'm sorry that you both can't see that. (Pauses, shrugs:) I suppose I'll have to try and win you both over, somehow--

DARIA: (With her "expressionless expression":) We'll see, I guess.

KRYSTAL: (Nods, slight smirk:) Right. (Gamely continues on:) Sooo, did this "Sesame" girl provide anymore information to you relevant to finding this "Sty Lark"?

DARIA: Nope. She seems to have vanished into thin air. (Pointed tone, narrows eyes:) However, I intend to continue and try to locate her, you can _count_ on that.

KRYSTAL: (After a moment:) Well, good luck on trying to find her. ("Smiles":) I'll see you later to pick up that airline info, then--(begins to turn away)

DARIA: Krystal--?

KRYSTAL: (Stops, turns back with her "smile":) Yes, Daria?

DARIA: (Slight frown, subtle warning tone:) Trent's my friend. (Krystal cocks a cool eyebrow) I'd hate for something to come up between you two that would end up in someone getting really hurt.

KRYSTAL: (Bemused:) Why, Daria, what _are_ you saying? (Pauses:) That I'd hurt _Trent_? (Snorts:) I heard _that_ from Jane last week--

DARIA: (Narrows eyes:) Then I guess you'll hear it again _this_ week from me. (Pauses:) There was a woman whose views I didn't exactly agree with, but respected to a certain degree, who said once that "Lying increases the creative faculties, expands the ego--"

KRYSTAL: (Smoothly interrupts, smirks:) --"And lessens the frictions of social contacts.", (Daria appears genuinely surprised briefly. Krystal grins:) Claire Booth Luce, right?

DARIA: (Recovers:) Um, yeah.

KRYSTAL: A remarkable woman. Her writings and speeches are quite fasinating when examined more in depth. Like you, I had some problems with her beliefs, but I _did_ respect them. (Pauses:) Anyway, I don't need to lie when I say that I like Jane's brother, Daria. I'm sorry that Jane can't accept that, even though she's giving the impression that she has to her brother, especially after she practically threatened me last week.

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) From what _I_ heard, _you_ threatened _her_ by walking right up to her face.

KRYSTAL: ("Offended" expression:) _I_ was only defending my turf, which in this case, was my liking of her brother, and _she_ made the threat by actually _saying_ it. (Pauses, "sighs", "shudders", slumps:) I can tell you that Jane scared the hell out of me with the way she said it, too...

Daria showed Krystal a _"Oh, **please**"_ look for a brief instant, then was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

VOICE: (Muffled:) Daria? It's Darren! Is Krystal still in there?

DARIA: (Glances at Krystal with a neutral look, and vice-versa, raises voice:) Um, yeah, Darren! Hang on a sec! (Goes over to, opens door, smirks:) Don't tell me this is becoming the night of people forgetting things? Looks like it's time to break out the ol' ginseng root...

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Nah, that's okay, sis, I've had my quota of ginseng roots for tonight. (Pauses, glances between the two:) Though I, ah, _had_ forgotten my laptop in my room (shows laptop:). I just wanted to know if Krystal had left yet on my way back to the study--

KRYSTAL: (Smiles:) --Which I'm about to do, Darren. I'm sure if I don't leave right now, Quinn and the Watleys will drag me down to my car by my hair. (Slight smirk:) See you later for that airline info, Daria. (Leaves)

DARIA: (Calls after her:) Right, and remember, I'm pretty sure that Trent likes frilly pink silk shirts and yellow jeans, along with the other guys! (Krystal turns, pauses for a moment, gives Daria an odd look with Darren, then continues on)

DARREN: (After a moment:) Trent and the guys--like frilly pink silk shirts and yellow jeans?

DARIA: (Slight smirk:) That's my take, at least. (Pauses:) Krystal really took to it, too.

DARREN: (Nods, doubtful-sounding tone:) _Oh_ yeah. I saw how eager she looked when she left. (Pauses, narrows eyes:) Are you _sure_ that was the only thing you two spoke about?

DARIA: (Stares at him for an instant, sees Darren's doubting expression:) Well, um, no, not really. Krystal and I also spoke about her and Trent.

DARREN: (Slight frown, thought v.o. Oh, **great**. I kind of thought that was it. Jane's letting our argument about Krystal spill over to Daria...:) Daria, I _really_ think--

DARIA: (Puts hand up, interrupts:) --Relax, bro. I didn't try to discourage Krystal from seeing Trent, if that's what you're getting at. I just wanted to make sure that he's really the guy she seems so sure of.

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) And that's _their_ business, right?

DARIA: (Pauses:) Apparently so. (Crosses arms:) Anything else?

DARREN: (Hesitates:) Yeah. Daria, look, about tomorrow with Mr. Juarez--

DARIA: (Tense expression, interrupts, slight scowl:) --Darren, I _told_ you that I'm okay about that. You don't have anything to worry about.

DARREN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Oh? And I guess I shouldn't have worried about the way you seemed to bite off Quinn's head downstairs when you two almost got into that argument right after dinner? (Daria frowns) I wondered if you were maybe anxious about tomorrow, and you were letting off some steam.

DARIA: (Still with her frown, covers up:) If I had any "steam" to let off, it certainly wouldn't have been wasted on Quinn, of all people. She's kept me steamed for years. (Pauses, realizes, subtle snarl:) And don't tell me that you're taking _her_ side? 

DARREN: (Holds hands up, surprised expression:) Whoa, calm down, sis, I'm not taking anyone's side. (Pauses:) I was just worried about you, that's all. You just didn't seem to be yourself to me at dinner.

DARIA: (Continues with her frown and subtle snarl:) Oh, no, I can assure you, _I'm_ myself. (Turns to imaginary person:) Right, "Daria"? (Pauses, "waits" for a response:) Right, "Daria". Now leave me the hell alone. (Turns back to Darren:) See?

DARREN: (Stares at Daria for a long moment stoically, sighs:) Okay, _fine_. (Pauses:) I'll--see you later, then. (Begins to turn away)

DARIA: (Suddenly feeling guilty, sighs:) Darren, wait. (Darren turns back to her) Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to snap at you. I--(long pause, slight blush:) know that you care. I'm okay, really.

DARREN: (Pauses, then shows a small smile:) It's--alright, sis. See you later. (Leaves. Daria stares after him for a moment, then quietly shuts her door)

Daria turned aginst her door via her back and slumped, wearing a miserable expression.

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: Nice lie, Morgendorffer. [Pauses, frowns:] Or is that lies? Bad enough that I couldn't tell Darren about Krystal's bull without proof, but now I'm holding back my apprehension about tomorrow from him. You **are** the quintessential moron, aren't you, Morgendorffer? [Pauses:] Wait, you don't have to answer that yet. [Smirks:] You've got to check on the Internet for those "comparable" airline prices for Krystal, first, not to mention checking on how her family went to the Caribbean, and when exactly they came back on said same Internet. I could kick myself for not thinking about doing this earlier. Maybe I'll luck out, and find out if they made a little side trip near Lawndale just before they came back home...) (Cracks knuckles, goes over to her computer, sits down, begins to type)

**********

_(Scene Six: The hallway outside Daria's room)_

Darren made his way to the study, anxious. It was obviously clear to him that Daria _wasn't_ okay. He shook his head slowly. After steadily repositioning his laptop in his left arm, he removed his cellphone from his pants pocket with his right hand, then began walking towards the stairs. He opened the cellphone, then dialed with his right thumb. After a moment of waiting for a few rings, a voice from the other end answered.

DARREN: Constance? It's Darren again. (Pauses, sighs as he stops at the top of the grand stairs:) Go ahead and do this. I waited a little longer like you asked me, but Daria's still in her funk, and hasn't changed. (Pauses, nods:) Yes, I know what I'm doing. (Thought v.o.: I **hope**.:) I think it's the only way she can do the job without feeling as if she doesn't deserve it. (Pauses:) Thanks again for finding one this late. (Pauses, nods:) She'll be there tomorrow by 9:00 a.m. so you can have time to fill her in, got it. (Smirks:) You work fast, don't you? I'm surprised you could find one so late. (Pauses:) Okay, see you later. (Quietly shuts his phone, puts it back in his pocket, goes down the stairs)

**********

_(Scene Seven: The McKinna's, Rory's room, a few hours later. It is quite late, for his wall clock reads "11:15")_

Rory was on his cellphone while sitting at his desk. He had his computer on, looking at the monitor.

RORY: (Nods:) --Yessir, the payment of $10,000 you sent me did show up on my account.

VOICE: (Sounding pleased:) Good. Remember, you'll get that once every month for your "services". (Pauses:) So, did you also receive the "application"?

RORY: (Smirks, looks down beside his computer on the desk:) _Oh_ yeah. I just printed it out. I'll "fill" it in tonight.

VOICE: (Chuckles:) Excellent. After all, we want everything to appear to be on the up-and-up concerning your new "job", don't we?

RORY: (Smug look, leans back in his chair:) We sure do. (Pauses, actually forms a sincere look and tone:) I, uh, really want to thank you for doing this--(pauses:) _Mr. Appleton_. (The "screen" suddenly "splits" to show none other than a bearded William Appleton in what appears to be a doctor's room. He's wearing a speaker's headset, and is still in his body cast, but instead of sitting in a wheelchair, he's sitting on a long, metal table. His two henchmen, "Miguel" and "Louis", stand in the background, leaning against the wall of the room. They have their arms crossed, wearing stoic expressions. A small old man of South American pedigree, presumably the doctor, stands beside him, holding what looks like a small, circular electric saw)

WILLIAM: (Grins:) Please, Rory, let's not be so formal. (Pauses:) Call me "Uncle William". ("Miguel" and "Louis" give each other odd expressions for a moment, then resume their stoic expressions)

RORY: (Briefly stunned look:) R-Really, sir? I-I don't know what to say...

WILLIAM: (Chuckles:) There's nothing _to_ say, my boy, except perhaps, "Thanks". (Narrows eyes:) As far as I'm concerned, _you're_ my nephew, now. Darren isn't, anymore. I've always felt closer to you than him, anyway.

RORY: (Actually ponders this, then grins:) Well, I'm not going to disappoint you like "Darry" did, "Uncle William".

WILLIAM: (Smirks:) Oh, I know you won't, Rory. (Pauses:) However, I want you to call me that when no one's around, alright? We don't want to risk anyone overhearing you. Call me "Preston" in the event I have to suddenly contact you, and someone just happens to be nearby. That's my middle name, by the way. It'll be the name of your "boss" on your new job, if someone inquires. My last name will be "Smith", something ordinary.

RORY: (Writes on a pad beside his desk:) "Preston Smith", got it. (Cocked eyebrow:) I assume this'll all be by my cellphone, right?

WILLIAM: Of course. We don't want any snoopers to trace your family's phone records, and you can charge all calls to me, which will be under that name. You have my private number, so in the event that I'm, er, "out" for the moment, "Preston Smith" will get back to you.

RORY: Right.

WILLIAM: Good. Now remember, you'll be reporting to me what my former "nephew" and his company are up to, outside of the "official" news of the financial sort. I have a contact within the company, an employee who's still loyal to me, and will give you all the info that you'll need to tell me what's going on. In other words, you'll be a middle man. I can't take the chance to get directly involved, for rather obvious reasons. You'll also have to be nice to Darren--

RORY: (Deep sigh, gives a brief eyeroll:) _Yessir_--

WILLIAM: (Continues on, oblivious:) --so he won't suspect anything. I know it won't be easy, but you need to get on Darren's good side like you did when you were able to attend that party, (Rory looks unsure at this, remembering that it was Krystal who got him in there. William snorts, rolls eyes:) and God _knows_ he has plenty of "good sides". (Pauses, slight scowl:) Speaking of which, you haven't spoken to him since that party at the mansion, have you? I hope you haven't done anything to get him anymore angrier at you than he already had been before, like what happened at Reynaldo's that day between you two. We want him to at least think that you've "changed", or are in the process of "changing". (Pauses, deeper scowl:) Don't hold back anything from me, now...

RORY: (Gets an uncomfortable expression, looks off briefly:) Well, uh, ahem--I _did_ kind of get him teed off at me a little--

WILLIAM: (Sighs, weary look:) What did you do, Rory?

RORY: Well, uh, I, ah, "talked" to an underaged girl at that party that he warned me to avoid, a friend of his youngest sister Quinn Morgendorffer's, and he found out about it from her, and that "cavewoman bitch" Tina, who nearly wrenched my arm out of it's socket. Tina sent me home early.

WILLIAM: (Through clenched teeth, shakes with fury:) Rory, you _cannot_ allow yourself to get bogged down with women, much less one who's underaged! Don't you realize you could be arrested for statutory rape?! (Voice raises slightly, which makes his henchmen and the doctor flinch:) The last thing I need is to read about you being behind bars when I need you to keep an eye out on Appleton Industries! That's also why I got you out of that drug-dealing you used to do, they were closing in on you! You can't do me any good sitting in a jail cell, do you understand that?!

RORY: (Winces:) Uh, yessir, I do! (Crosses fingers:) I, uh, haven't talked to the girl since! She lives way down in that "Lawndale" place, anyway, so I won't be seeing her anymore!

WILLIAM: (Satisfied look, nods:) See to it that you don't. Women have their place, but only where we men dictate it, always remember that. (Rory nods. William changes tone, smiles:) I wanted to also inform you that your "job" will be in the business division of Bowman Industries as a "roving" junior executive, someone who works for them in that field, but doesn't necessarily have an office there. That'll be your "cover". I've decided to--(pauses, smirks:) "invest" in that company, under my new name, of course. I've heard they've had quite a rough time recently, what, with the death of their chairman, Bowman--? ("Miguel" and "Louis" smirk slightly)

RORY: Hey, yeah, I read about what happened to that guy. (Chuckles:) I thought that was a trip when his tabloid went after Darren, accusing him of having something to do with "murdering" him. It would be funny if the police really _did_ get something on "Darry".

WILLIAM: (Thought v.o., narrows eyes: And if I had another week or two, I would've done just that, setting up my "ex-nephew" to take the fall. However, Bowman became such a bothersome pest, I decided to get rid of him as quickly as possible. I highly doubt the authorities will point an accusing finger at Darren if they discover that it was murder. The timeline was too close between Darren discovering what White did, and Bowman's involvement, and subsequent death.) (Snaps back to reality to Rory's repeatedly saying, "Uncle William?":) Eh? Oh, er, yes, well, life's not fair, but I'll get back at him in the future. (Glances at the doctor, glares, which causes the doctor to cringe, thinking it's **him** William's mad at:) I'm about to have my body cast removed, and all throughout my agony of staying up those many nights, and of awkwardly using the bathroom, and of enduring that constant itching and the forming sores on my body, I've thought of nothing else _but_ Darren, and how I intend to make him pay. This doesn't include the coming months of slowly getting my body back in shape, either. (Cold tone, look:) Oh, how he _will_ pay. (Pauses, loses look:) Right now, I want you to "suck up" to him, understand?

RORY: (Nods:) Yessir. (Pauses:) Uh, have you heard anything about your sister, Millie?

WILLIAM: (Looks off, distant:) No, nothing. (Small, brief, smirk:) When that woman wants to vanish, she vanishes. I'll find her soon enough with my "connections". (Pauses, frowns:) I wonder where that "Edward White" fellow also went, though. Could he have possibly--(shakes head, dismisses thought:) no, never mind--

The next moment, Rory's bedroom phone began to ring.

RORY: Hang on a sec, Mr. Ap--uh, Uncle William. I have to answer a call on my phone, the servants are gone for the day--

WILLIAM: --That's enough for tonight, anyway, Rory. I'll call you again tomorrow at the same time, alright? ("Split" screen "shifts" to Rory's side)

RORY: Alright, sir. I'll be here. Goodbye. (Clicks off his cellphone, rolls over to his endtable via his computer chair, to his end table, answers:) Hello?

VOICE: (Pauses, familiar deadpan voice:) Um, hello. (Pauses:) Are Mr. or Mrs. McKinna there, by any chance? They haven't gone to bed yet, have they?

RORY: They're not here. Some late-night party they went to, (small frown, snorts, bitter:) the _usual_ thing they do on a Friday night. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Who's this? (Narrows eyes:) You sound kinda familiar...

VOICE: (Rushed tone:) Uh, I'm sure you've never spoken to me before. Sorry for the interruption, I'll call them back tommorrow. (Hangs up)

RORY: Hello? (Pauses:) Hello? (Pauses:) Hmph. (Hangs up phone)

**********

_(Scene Eight: Daria's room)_

Daria, now wearing her Mark Twain nightclothes, took a deep breath and sighed, holding her heart. _Dammit, that was too close. I'm sure it was that ass Rory who answered. You can't forget a prick no matter how hard you try. I should've waited until tomorrow to talk to Krystal's parents, but I was so damn eager to confirm this, I had to jump the gun. I don't think he could possibly suspect anything._ Daria looked at her opened notepad on the bed, then slowly showed a triumphant smirk as she began writing. _Might as well finish my notes for tomorrow's meeting, and wait for Krystal to return with Quinn. Krystal's got a **hell** of a lot of explaining to do after I speak to her folks about their quick little trip to D.C. that Thursday just before they came home. Looks like searching all of those Caribbean island and gossip websites really paid off, big time. Ahhh, technology. Where **would** I be without you? In Krystal's case, up the creek without a paddle..._

**********

_(Scene Nine: Rory's room)_

Rory was about to fill in his "application", when he paused, deep in thought, looking in space. _I **know** I've heard that female voice somewhere before, but where--? I pride myself on remembering certain voices of babes. This one sounded--bland, like it stood out, somehow..._ Rory suddenly became wide-eyed in realization, then smirked slowly. _Of course! It's **gotta** be her! That cold bitch had a voice that was hard and sharp enough to send me a message at Darry's party! But why in the hell would she want to call our house to speak to my parents of all people at this time of night?_ Rory cooly glanced at his phone. _I wonder if Krystal would know. She said she'd be going on some stupid shopping trip at Reynaldo's with Darry's babe of a sister, and the Aunt Jemima twins..._

Rory shrugged and dialed his cellphone.

**********

_(Scene Ten: Reynaldo's, the same moment)_

Krystal warily stared at Quinn and the Watley sisters as they blasted through Reynaldo's bevy of clothing with a giddy Lilith and her assistants following with their arms full of clothing. She occasionally sneaked a glance at her watch while she sat in a chair, sprawled out. Krystal had known what she wanted to get for Trent and Mystik Spiral (despite Daria's smartmouthed remark about the pink shirts and yellow pants), but the other girls, led ferociously by Quinn, had put on a full-court press in checking out almost every item of clothing, even dragging her into changing more than a few times. It was all she could do not to scream. Krystal had just turned down another attempt by Quinn to get her to try on an outfit, begging off, wanting to sit this round out.

Krystal cursed her stupidity at coming up with the idea of staying past closing, for it was the worse thing she could have done. She gave a quiet, bitter chuckle to herself. _Oh, **brilliant**, Krystal. You wanted to get in good with Darren's dingaling of a baby sister, and look where it got you. Daria **was** right. These girls **are** the hunters, and the clothes **are** the prey..._

Her cellphone in her purse suddenly began to ring. Krystal took it out, opening it.

KRYSTAL: (Small frown:) Hello? ("Screen" is "split", this time showing Rory)

RORY: (Small smirk:) Hey, sis.

KRYSTAL: (Cocked eyebrow, glances at her watch:) Rory--? Why in the hell are you calling me at _this_ time of the night? (Pauses:) Did something bad happen to our parents, or something?

RORY: (Snorts, sneers:) Nah, if _that_ were true, I'd be tempted to _cheer_, particularly if something bad happened to "Daddy Warbucks", since I'd inherit a fortune. Seriously, however, you're not _that_ far off concerning our folks. You'll never guess who just called me.

KRYSTAL: (Hard, quick sigh:) Rory, I don't have time for twenty questions--

RORY: (Shrugs:) So who's asking questions? Anyway, I'm relatively sure that drab-looking DeAnne Morgendorffer chick just called me a few minutes ago. (Krystal's eyebrows rise in surprise) She said she wanted to speak to our parents about something, but they hadn't returned yet from that party. (Pauses:) Do you know what it was?

KRYSTAL: (Tired sigh, rolls eyes:) That's _Daria_ Morgendorffer, you moron. (Pauses, small frown:) And you said she tried to talk to our _parents_?

RORY: Isn't what I just said, (pauses, wicked grin:) "moron"?

KRYSTAL: (Brief glare:) So you did. She told me she was going to look up something on the Internet for me concerning my trip to that "Lawndale" place. (Rory frowns, confused. There is a pause:) You remember--? I told you and our parents all about going with Darren, so I can see Trent Lane again. Anyway, I was going to pick up the info when I returned to Darren's with her sister, and it's--(pauses, turns pale with realization:) oh my God, it can't be...(takes a quick glance at Quinn and the Watleys, who are still going to town on the clothes)

RORY: (Suddenly interested look:) What? You know something, don't you? She's got something on you, right?

KRYSTAL: I--(scowls:) never mind--

RORY: (Grins, interrupts:) --Oh, no you don't, sis! I called you, and the least you can do is tell me what it is DeA--I mean, Daria's got on you! (Looks up briefly, ponders as Krystal forms a wary look:) Hmmm, let's see--you said she was looking up on the Internet on something for you for your little trip to that "Lawndale" place, but instead of waiting to tell _you_, she ups and calls our _parents_ instead? (Suspicious look:) Don't you think that's kinda far-fetched?

KRYSTAL: (Slowly frowns:) No, it's not, when it concerns Daria. (In a low whisper, spits out bitterly:) _Damn_ it! She's probably figured it out, and wants confirmation from our parents! I should've known she was up to something after she "volunteered" to look up those airline sites, and our little talk! (Bitter chuckle:) That smart, little, sneaky bitch...

RORY: (Frowns:) Huh? "Airline sites"? Figured out what? And for that matter, _what_ talk?

KRYSTAL: (Smirks:) If you think I'm going to tell _you_ of all people, you're living in a dream world, brother, dear. I have a quick little call of my own to make. Thanks for your call, though. I owe you. Ciao. (Hangs up. "Screen" goes to Rory's side)

Rory smugly grinned after a moment, laying back in his chair, his arms folded back under his head. _Maybe you won't have to say anything to me, sister, dear. I think **I've** got it all figured out. This is about "Sty Lark", isn't it? Daria probably looked it up on the websites where we were staying during our vacation, and wants to see where you were when we visited D.C. on our way back. Ten to one odds on who you're gonna call next..._

**********

_(Scene Eleven: The Appleton mansion, about an hour later)_

Krystal's car drove up to the front of the lighted circular driveway and mansion, where Daria and Darren were waiting on the front stoop. Like Daria, Darren had changed into his nightclothes, wearing a royal blue robe with his white pajamas. A surprisingly-giddly Quinn immediately and practically almost leaped out with her bags, while a clearly-weary Krystal slowly exited the driver side.

DARREN: (Smiling:) Welcome back, sis, Krystal. You look as if you had a good time, Quinn--

DARIA: (Deadpan:) From the way she's brought in all of that clothes kill from the wholesale fabric slaughter, I'd say she had one hell of a grand time. (Slight smirk:) Right, "Buffalo Billie"?

QUINN: (Grins deliriously, ignores Daria's crack:) It was _fantastic_, Darren! I could've stayed in Reynaldo's all night! (Krystal shudders slightly, which causes Daria to smirk some more) We had the entire run of the store to ourselves, an' tried on just about everything in sight, right, Krystal?!

KRYSTAL: (Tired nod and smile:) That we did, Quinn, that we did...

QUINN: (Oblivious to Krystal's weariness, barrels on:) Oh, and Lilith had laid out some tasty, low-fat snacks for us, with our favorite diet sodas an' stuff, and I brought some really radical outfits! The rest of the Fashion Club should be really pleased! Sandi had given me some money because she had wanted that exclusive Inniliniolio silk scarf, and they had it, Tiffany, that exclusive Pliplanpioli jacket with her money, and they had _it_, and Stacy's money took care of those cool, exclusive, Billianioti high-heels, and Reynaldo's had _those_, too!

DARIA: Bet you can't "exclusively" say those name brands three times in a row--

QUINN: --And it was _the_ best time I ever had in a store! (Suddenly surprises everyone, especially Daria, by lightly hugging Krystal:) You _rock_, Krystal! Thanks for doing this, again! Wait 'till I tell the others! G'night, guys! (Rushes with her bags inside the mansion's still-open front door to the stares of the others)

DARREN: (Pauses:) Well, ah, it looks like you and Quinn really hit it off, Krystal.

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o., weak smile: Note: Do **not** go into any clothing store with that ditzy dynamo diva again, even if you have to beg off...:) Well, yes, we did, Darren. I--(pauses, looks for words:) like Quinn.

DARREN: (Smiles:) Good. She really seems to like you, too. (Pauses, quieter tone:) Thanks for doing that for her, Krystal. (Daria's mouth twists down briefly at this in disapproval, which Krystal subtly notices, and subsequently causes her to grin. Darren thinks it was directed at him)

KRYSTAL: It was my pleasure, Darren. (Looks around:) Is Curtis gone? I didn't see him at the Watley's when I dropped off Juanita and Laflita...

DARREN: Yeah, he just left about 5 minutes ago, in fact. I'm surprised that you didn't run across him. You must've came by another road. We finished our studying for tonight, but he'll be back late Sunday afternoon after Daria and Quinn leave, so we can finish.

KRYSTAL: I see. (Pauses, motions, slight "smile":) Daria, you have the airline info--?

DARIA: (Produces several printed pages, gives to Krystal:) Yeah, I found a lot of comparable prices on the Web. You can use your best judgement in figuring out what to pay Darren.

KRYSTAL: Thanks, Daria. (Looks over the pages for a few moments, raised eyebrows:) From $750 to around $1,500?! (Darren's eyebrows raise as well)

DARREN: _What_? Let me see those! (Snatches a page or two from a surprised Krystal, examines the pages:) Daria, even _I_ think these prices are a little steep, don't you think? (Krystal narrows her eyes slightly at her)

DARIA: (Slight smirk, innocent tone, shrugs:) Hey, don't blame _me_ if those airline websites are charging an arm and a leg for first-class flights with all of the bells and whistles, like what your jet has. _I_ didn't set the prices. (To Krystal:) You said you wanted something "comparable" in price, and that's what I gave you, right?

KRYSTAL: (After a moment:) Er, yes, I _did_ say that, didn't I?

DARREN: Sorry, sis, you're right. I didn't mean that _you_ "set" the prices per se, it's just I that think they're too much. Weren't there any other sites that had lower rates?

DARIA: (Shakes head:) Nope. Sorry. That's all of them. Nobody's lower than seven-fifty.

DARREN: (Glances at Krystal, cocked eyebrow:) Are you _sure_ you want to pay something, Krystal? You don't have to--

KRYSTAL: (Stares at Daria, smug smile:) --No, I can pay, Darren. How about $800? Will that be satisfactory? (Daria cocks an eyebrow)

DARREN: (Exasperated expression:) Krystal, I--

KRYSTAL: (More insistant, crosses arms:) --Darren, I _want_ to do this, alright? I can afford it.

DARREN: (After a moment, hard sigh:) _Fine_. However you want to pay is fine with me. (Looks at watch, cocks a very high eyebrow:) Hm--it's almost 12:30, now. (Pauses, glances at Krystal:) Do you want to drive down the road this time of night? You can stay here overnight after calling your parents, if you want. (Daria cocks an mild eyebrow) I'm sure they'd have no problem with your doing so--?

KRYSTAL: (Smiles:) Thank you, but no, Darren, I'll be fine. I _can_ take care of myself, you know. (Darren chuckles. Krystal shows a tiny smirk at Daria:) That reminds me of a story about how some guys tried to really come onto me in a nightclub in Washington, D.C., during a day-long stay, just before we came back from vacation. (Daria's eyes grow ever-so-slightly wide) One of them tried to grope me, but I laid him out flat. His buddies got the message, and they backed off.

DARREN: (Winces:) _Ouch_. Remind me not to get on your bad side. (Krystal chuckles) Your family was in Washington, D.C. before you came back here? You didn't mention anything about that before. (Daria narrows an eye in suspicion at this as well)

KRYSTAL: (Shrugs, glances at Daria:) Sorry. I didn't think it was too important. My dad wanted to meet some Congressman over his business, or something. I was kind of forced to hang around our folks everywhere we went, right up to that little incident. (Daria frowns slightly as Krystal "laughs":) The irony was that my dad was really worried over how his "Little Girl" couldn't take care of herself, and I had to practically beg him to let me go to the nightclub!

DARIA: (Pauses:) Um, excuse me, but did you say that you went _everywhere_ with your parents? (Krystal gives a slight nod) You weren't allowed to go anywhere at _all_ by yourself during your stay?

KRYSTAL: ("Tired" sigh, shakes head:) No, I'm afraid not, Daria. Like I said, we only stayed a day.

DARIA: (Not about to give up, narrows eyes:) But what about your brother, Rory? Surely _he_ could've gone anywhere with you to at least appease your dad's worries, right? Didn't he, um, stay with you, too?

KRYSTAL: (Snorts, grins:) _Please_, Daria. Truth be told, I'd rather hang around a cobra than with my big brother. He went his own way to party, and I went mine--(adds:) with my parents. (Daria looks off for an instant, frowns. Krystal shows a tiny, brief smirk, looks between the two:) Well, if there's nothing else, I'll be leaving. ("Grins" to Daria:) Good luck again tomorrow, Daria.

DARIA: (Feeling a little downcast, responds in such a tone:) Um, yeah, sure. (Both watch Krystal get into her car, and drive off, then go back inside)

Both siblings said their goodnights to one another, then went into their rooms. Daria frowned to herself once again, puzzled, as she went in.

**********

_(Scene Twelve: Daria's room)_

The moment Daria entered, she saw _Quinn_ of all people, dressed in her yellow nightgown with the pink bunny, sitting on her bed, her arms crossed, waiting with a serious frown. Daria formed an amused look for a moment, then shut her door, coming over. Quinn stood up.

DARIA: _You've_ certainly changed into your cute little jammies in a heartbeat.

QUINN: (Quick shrug:) I, like, threw off my clothes, and changed really fast, and stuff, and came to your room as quick as I could to wait.

DARIA: I see. (Playful tone:) Wow, either you must have really been in such a hurry because you were planning on getting some tips on copying my room's style, since you're so bored now with your's, or you're afraid of having a fashion-induced nightmare from your shopping spree, and want to sleep with your big sister to keep the nasty fashion boogeyman away.

QUINN: (Makes a face, shudders:) _Ewww_ on both counts, Daria! No freakin' way! (Regains control of herself, serious tone:) Look, I braved coming into your weird room to wait for you so I could ask what you and Krystal spoke about earlier. (Pauses, eager look:) It was about the "Sty Lark" stuff, right, (smirks:) 'cause it _sure_ as hell wasn't about what clothes Trent and his group could wear, even though she _did_ buy some stuff for them--

DARIA: (Brief smirk:) Ahhh, so you _did_ figure it out. Yeah, we did. I baited her, but she didn't bite.

QUINN: (Frowns, perplexed:) You two--_fished_ in your room? (Looks around:) How? I don't see any water in here--

DARIA: (Rolls eyes, sighs:) --No, Quinn. I mean, I tried to trick her into saying she was "Sty Lark", with my even telling her out-and-out about how Tom and I found out, but she _still_ didn't give herself away. (Pauses:) Given what _else_ I just heard from her, I think we're gonna have to start over from square one, though I'm still gonna call her parents before we leave, just to make sure...

QUINN: (Cocks eyebrow:) Huh? "Call her parents to make sure"? What do you mean, Daria? What else from Krystal did you hear tonight?

DARIA: (Glances at her alarm clock, weary look:) Quinn, can't this wait until tomorrow? It's practically the early morning, and I have to be at Appleton Tower before 10:00 a.m., at least--

QUINN: (Holds arms out, pleads:) _Daaaarrria_! C'mooo--on! You can sleep in the limo on the way there, and everything! It won't take _that_ long to tell me, would it? I, like, braved comin' in here, so at least you can tell me what that sneaky Krystal's up to, and stuff!

DARIA: (Raised eyebrow, pauses:) "Sneaky" Krystal? I thought you two had suddenly become buddies after that little hugfest outside, not to mention that you seemed to support Krystal's decision to drag Darren into school politics, which I figured she did to take some of Darren's time away from Jane, (pauses, adds:) and maybe us.

QUINN: (Snorts, rolls eyes:) _Please_, Daria. I'm not _stupid_, you know. (Daria appears to be about to say something sarcastic. Quinn gives her a warning look, cuts her off:) Don't you _dare_ say anything, Daria, remember our "pact"!

DARIA: (Resigned sigh, crosses her arms:) Go on.

QUINN: Anyway, I just did that to give Krystal the impression that I really like her. I still don't trust her. (Grins wickedly:) I even, like, deliberately ran her into the ground at Reynaldo's when we all tried on just about everything. I'll bet she won't go with _me_ anytime soon in a clothes store! Hah!

DARIA: (Shocked expression, for her:) You're kidding.

QUINN: (Proud look, smirks, shakes head:) Nope! As for Darren becoming president of his class, it had nothing to do with Krystal, even though she "drafted" him. I really think he'd make a good president, and everything. Besides, Darren didn't have to accept it, but since he did, I support him, (shrugs:) and he _did_ add that he'd try to change the schedule of the student council meetings to Mondays, so he won't lose any time with us or Jane.

DARIA: (Long pause, now stares at Quinn with an actual amount of respect:) Well, you sure fooled _me_ with your little act--(pauses, adds:) and apparently Darren, too. He thinks you and Krystal are getting along real chummy-like.

QUINN: (Pauses, raised eyebrows:) He _is_? (Tiny pained expression, looks down, slumps:) _Oh_, great. It's bad enough that I haveta pretend to like Krystal, but to haveta fool our _brother_ into thinking that I like her makes me feel even worse.

DARIA: (Very rare, sympathetic look to Quinn, pauses, quieter tone:) Look, um, don't feel too guilty, Quinn. Like you, I feel kinda bad for holding that stuff about "Sty Lark" from him, but until we get real proof, I don't have a choice. Also, Darren's just hoodwinked by Krystal, like a lot of people are around here.

QUINN: (Slumps, nods head:) Yeah, _that's_ true. (Thought v.o.: Well, at least she hasn't fooled Fiona and Elenor...)

DARIA: One day, I'm sure she'll slip up, and he and everyone else will hopefully see her for what she really is--(pauses, slight frown:) though I think Krystal's really sincere about her brother's treatment of women, especially since _she's_ one. I saw how concerned she was when you expressed your worry over Stacy and Rory.

QUINN: (Snorts, looks off:) Yeah--_right_. I'll bet she probably _encourages_ Rory to go after all girls. (Daria really looks surprised) Well, just as long as he doesn't go after Stacy, and she Darren, then I don't care what they do--(quickly adds:) save, um, for Krystal going after Trent, that is. (Casual shrug:) I, like, think even _he_ can do better, and everything, for some reason, and stuff.

DARIA: (Raised eyebrows, impressed tone:) Wow, my ears did _not_ deceive me. Jane might be so happy when I tell her, she'll actually hug _you_ to death, as opposed to you doing that to her a few weeks ago over her painting of you and Darren.

QUINN: (Wide-eyed, realizes, quickly ponders that image:) DARIA, NO! Don't you DARE tell her that! (Pleading look:) Promise! (Pauses:) _Pleeeease_?

DARIA: (Mona Lisa smile:) You're begging. (Pauses, special emphasis:) I _like_ that. (Quinn glares. Daria sighs:) Fine, I promise not to say anything to Jane. I'll take the solice from your disapproval of Krystal with Trent as adequate compensation. (Quinn looks relieved. Daria shows a small frown, ponders:) Quinn, call me sorta crazy, but is there something more about Krystal that you know? (Quinn now returns her very surprised look) You seem to really be turned off by her--

QUINN: (Covers:) Huh? No, no, of course not, Daria! I just don't like her, that's all!

DARIA: (Long stare at Quinn, as if she's trying to read her:) _Ooookay_. (Pauses, sighs:) Well, since we've both been uncharacteristically generous to each other so far, I'll tell you about my talk with Krystal and what else I found out before we turn in. (Pauses, slight frown:) If I fall asleep tomorrow in that meeting, I _will_ kill you...

**********

_(Scene Thirteen: The Appleton Tower, the 23rd floor, the next morning)_

Daria stared wordlessly in the wall-spanning mirror of the ornate, windowless, corporate women's washroom, her small new green bookbag she had purchased in Lawndale containing the notes she had acquired for her writing job leaning against the mirror on the white marble counter. She had just finished washing and drying her face to refresh herself because she was still tired, not so much as from staying up until almost 1:00 a.m. to tell Quinn about her talk with Krystal, but rather worried about this morning, getting little sleep. Amy still had not called at all as of yet, and Daria suspected (more like knew) that Jane was probably still asleep at home, and Daria didn't want to disturb her. Daria had to resign herself to facing today with uncertainty, alone.

Darren had eaten breakfast with her after he had taken his daily jog (Quinn was planning to sleep late, of course, and eat in her room), and although he didn't say anything to her more about today, Daria could see a slight worry etched on his face while they dined, almost as if he were examining her. Unlike last night, Daria was determined not to appear solemn this morning to let him know that something was wrong, immediately diving into her usual sarcasm about today, while looking forward "eagerly" to the meeting. Darren seemed placated, though Daria couldn't be completely sure. _Darren may have tried to play off his worry, and **that** would make **me** feel more worried. There goes that damn, lousy, pesky brotherly concern, along with a dash of damn, lousy, pesky self-guilt, and that damn, lousy, pesky, lack of self-confidence._ Daria scowled at her reflection. _You know, all of this damn, lousy, pesky, damn, lousy, pesky stuff's beginning to wear me down..._

Daria suddenly shook her head quickly as she continued to stare at the mirror, disgusted. _The **hell** with this. I don't think I'll be able to do the damn job, not with this guilt that's weighing me down. Darren will probably feel disappointed in me like Constance, and I know my mom will, but I'd rather have their disappointment and my integrity than a job that I don't think I deserve because I'm related to Darren. I might as well at least go to the meeting, hear the pitch, then just tell Mr. Juarez on the side afterwards that I'm gonna turn down the job. There. I feel better._

Daria paused, stared at the mirror, then looked miserable. _Not..._

At that moment, a teenaged, short-haired blond girl, dressed in a conservative-looking light blue blouse and white dress slacks, walked in, coming over to the mirror beside Daria. She wordlessly cut her eyes over to Daria, slightly smirking, but saying nothing. Daria returned the glance through the mirror, keeping silent as well. The girl then reached in a small white handbag she had brought with her, and pulled out a tube of lipstick, uncapping it. After a quick glance in the mirror, she began to carefully apply her reddish-orange lipstick. Daria resumed staring ahead in the mirror.

GIRL: (After a moment, while applying the lipstick, peppy tone:) Hi.

DARIA: (Cuts eyes over:) Um, hi.

GIRL: You know, it's none of my business, but I don't think your reflection's going to answer you back anytime soon.

DARIA: (Sarcastic:) I know. (Pauses, glances at her reflection:) It's waiting for _me_ to answer _it_.

GIRL: (Laughs so hard, she quickly removes her lipstick so as not to smear her face:) Hey, that's pretty funny! (Pauses, smirks:) Are you here for that little get-together with Mr. Juarez down the hall?

DARIA: (Weak smirk:) Uh, yeah, I'm afraid so. (Pauses:) You?

GIRL: (While pressing her lips together, looking in the mirror:) Guilty as charged. (Replaces top on her tube of lipstick, puts back in handbag, turns to Daria, holds out hand:) Addie Jenkins.

DARIA: (Takes her hand, shakes it:) Daria Morgendorffer.

ADDIE: (Releases hand, slight frown:) Daria Morgendorffer--? (Pauses, brightens:) Waitasec--aren't you that cute hunk Darren Appleton's baby sister, part of his birth family that he found after all of those years?

DARIA: (Uncomfortable expression, thought v.o.: Well, what do you know, I didn't get under **her** radar, like everyone else's...:) Um, yeah. Actually, I'm not his "baby" sister. That honor goes to _Quinn_ Morgendorffer, my younger sister. I'm his middle sister.

ADDIE: Oh, sorry, my bad. (Pauses:) So, um, why are _you_ coming to the _TeenLife_ magazine meeting?

DARIA: (Cocks eyebrow:) What do you mean? I'm there as a teenaged writer to the magazine, like you are.

ADDIE: Oh. (Pauses, shrugs, in a casual tone:) I just find it kinda hard to believe that you'd need to work, since you, you know, have a really rich brother, that's all.

DARIA: (Narrows eyes, now offended:) _Excuse_ me? What does my brother having money have to do with _me_? For your information, I _want_ to be here! I've earned that right, since I'm a writer, by my own merits, long before I even knew I had Darren Appleton as a brother! I don't need to live off his money, if that's what you're implying!

ADDIE: (Holds hands up in front of her, placating tone:) Okay, okay, whatever you say, geez! No need to sound so postal! (Throws nose up in a huff, turns, walks away)

Daria looked after her with a scowl, then paused, surprised at her outburst. _Did you really just bite her head off in defending yourself, Morgendorffer? Shouldn't you have patted her on the back, and said she was **right**? Why in the hell did I do that? Is it possible that I might just **want** to do this?_ Daria looked at her watch and sighed. _9:55. Five minutes 'till my judgement day. Might as well get it over with..._ Daria quietly took her bookbag and slung it over her right shoulder, then exited.

**********

_(Scene Fourteen: The hallway)_

Daria was making her way to the meeting room, when two people, a short, stout, gray-haired man and a middle-aged, thin woman, suddenly exited from elevator doors from the left side in front of her, followed by two serious-looking security guards. The man and woman were seemingly smiling--or, as Daria casually observed as she stopped to step aside for the quartet to walk by, _smirking_. The man spoke.

MAN: (Sneers:) I don't see why you two have to follow us. We're just going to clear out our offices!

SECURITY GUARD #1: You know very well why, Mr. Gold. Ms. Waters gave us specific orders to personally escort fired employees to be sure they leave the company's premises after clearing out their offices.

WOMAN: (Chuckles disdainfully:) Oh, come _on_. Constance's just afraid that we'd steal company secrets, isn't she?

SECURITY GUARD #2: We're not at liberty to say that, Mrs. Teely. (Pauses, scowls:) Then again, maybe if we haven't discovered that you and Mr. Gold hadn't tried to do just that last week, (Daria cocks an eyebrow) we wouldn't be here.

MRS. TEELY: (Snorts:) That's just an allegation, and you know it!

MR. GOLD: Oh, don't you pay them no mind, Kristen. They can't prove anything. (Smug look:) _We're_ going off to greener pastures, while Appleton Industries is going off to the dogs--(grins:) something _William_ would've never allowed, right, my dear?

MRS. TEELY: (Returns grin:) You've got that _right_, Ben, you've got that, right. (Adds, sneers:) And what's worse, his "nephew" is sitting high on the hog, ready to drive the company further into the ground after Constance either retires, or croaks. (Pauses, frowns in disgust:) Spoiled _brat_...

Daria scowled after them upon hearing that last crack about Darren, stopping at the door where her meeting was scheduled. She watched the quartet go through a door on the far opposite end of the hallway, more than likely where the two now-fired employee's offices were. _Jerks. No doubt these are some of the loyal "followers" of William Appleton Darren was talking about. And what's really crappy about it is that they'll **still** get their generous severence pay if it can't be proven they tried to steal the company's secrets. Where in the hell is Murphy when you need him?_ Shaking her head to rid herself of that thought, Daria opened the door, and walked in.

**********

_(Scene Fifteen: The meeting room)_

Daria slowly scanned the long, narrow, rectangular room as she allowed the door to close behind her. On her left side, she immediately noticed a mirror that took up the entire side of the wall, with a door that was also mirrored. There was a tinted glass window wall on the side opposite of her, showing the impressive Manhattan skyline. In the middle of the creme-colored, white carpeted room, a black marble rectangular table sat, surrounded by ten chairs, eight of which had teenagers of various races and genders sitting in them, including Addie, who smirked when she spotted Daria, then wordlessly motioned to the other teens, who turned, and saw her. Two of the teens rolled their eyes, three stared at her, smirking, and the other three simply smiled. Daria spotted an empty seat near the end of the table, by the other empty one at the head of the table.

Daria slowly closed her eyes for a moment, then sighed, walking over to the empty seat, which was beside one of the teens that smiled at her, a small, but slightly muscular in tone Asian-American girl. _**Great**. Just great. Addie's wasted no time in turning the others against me, more than likely telling them that I'm Darren's sister, and that I've gotten this job only because I'm related to him. My nightmare is starting to come true. Wonder what she and the others would think if they knew that Constance gave me this job because she thought that she "owed" me? I'm sure **that** would go over well with my fellow writers..._

As Daria sat down and removed her bookbag, Addie suddenly spoke, sneering.

ADDIE: (Stands:) Well, here she is, everyone! The girl who got this job by being the blood kin of our psuedo-boss, Darren Appleton, (in a mocking, "introductory" voice:) _Daaaaaaria Morgendorffeeeer_! (The teens who had smirked began to mock-clap and whistle, joined by one of the teens who had rolled their eyes. Daria frowns at Addie. The Asian-American girl who sat beside Daria immediately stands, frowning)

GIRL: Hey, "Addie", is it? Why don't you lay off her? She hasn't done anything to you! (Daria glances at the girl, surprised)

ADDIE: Ooo! Are we trying to suck up to the sister of the pseudo-boss already, "Lei"?

LEI: Oh, why don't you go blow it out your ear, Addie? I've barely met you, and I'm already beginning to have a _real_ dislike for you, so why don't you sit the hell down over there before I leap over this table, and kick your ass? (Some of the teens say "Ooooo!". Addie stares at Lei for an instant, seemingly unsure, then sits down wordlessly. The other writers then talk amongst themselves, occasionally glancing at Lei and Daria)

Lei glared at Addie as she herself sat down, then turned to Daria, smiling.

LEI: Sorry about blowing up like that. (Offers hand, which Daria takes:) Lei Chen.

DARIA: (Releases hand:) And as you undoubtedly know, Daria Morgendorffer. (Small smile:) That's okay about the blow up. It seems like your little "explosion" at Addie did the trick by knocking her back a few feet. (Pauses:) Um, thanks for sticking up for me.

LEI: You're welcome. That "Addie" and the others had no right to jump on you like that. The moment she came in here, she starting telling us all about you, and your "connections". (Glares at Addie:) How somebody like that was chosen to write for this magazine baffles the _hell_ out of me. (The other two teens who smiled when Daria walked in, both boys, get up, and come around the table to them. Lei scowls:) You guys aren't going to razz Daria, are you, because if you are--

BOY #1: (African-American, holds up hand:) Hey, ease up, uh, "Lei"! We're on _your_ side! (Holds hand out, which Daria shakes, releases:) Name's Glenn. Glenn Pierce.

BOY #2: (White, blond, "geeky-looking", wearing glasses almost as large as Daria's, holds out hand, which Daria shakes, releases:) And I'm, uh, Otis. Otis Meyer. (Pauses, awed tone:) Gosh, you _are_ that girl who's related to that "Darren" guy, aren't you? I've seen you on TV, and everything!

DARIA: (Resigned look, but a bit of her old sarcasm's returning, smirks:) Yeah, I'm "that girl", though I'm afraid I'm not exactly in Marlo Thomas-Donahue's class. (The others chuckle, save for Otis, who seems to be staring at Daria a little dreamily)

The next moment, a tall, thin-mustached, Hispanic-American man, dressed in a crisp blue suit and white shirt and tie, entered from the mirrored door, smiling. The mumuring promptly ceased, and Glenn and Otis immediately went to their seats. Otis stole another dreamy glance at Daria as he sat down.

MAN: (Sits down in the remaining empty seat. In a deep, rich, "Richardo Montalban" type of voice, smiles, though it seems a bit forced:) Good morning, everyone, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Hector Juarez, the editor. Welcome to the first meeting of the new teen writers of _TeenLife_ magazine. You have come from all of the corners of our nation, chosen because of your outstanding writing skills, according to your teachers, and your local newspapers. All of you have earned the right to be here, as a result. (Daria once again looks uncomfortable out of guilt, which a smirking Addie notices. Lei catches this, and scowls at Addie) Like you, I'm new to this job, having been hired only on this past Monday. (Chuckles:) You know, technically, you've all been at this magazine a little longer than I have. (Pauses, smirks:) You have seniority over me. (Some of the teens, like Otis, chuckle. Others, including Daria, Lei, and Glenn, merely stare at him stoically. Mr. Juarez apparently doesn't notice, goes on:) Now that we've broken the ice, I'd like to ask everyone to officially introduce themselves...


	3. Sidebar: Sister Pact Part Three Conclusi...

**Part 3 (Conclusion)**

_(Scene Sixteen: The Appleton mansion's gameroom, about two hours later)_

Darren, having since changed in his summer clothing of a long blue short-sleeved shirt and long shorts, and Quinn, who wore her new "fashionable" pink tank-top and blue jeans she purchased from Reynaldo's, were playing pool. Darren gave his youngest sister a suspicious look as she carefully aimed her cuestick at the white ball, which was aimed in turn at the eight ball, which was aimed in turn at a corner pocket.

QUINN: Eight ball in the corner pocket. (Gently but firmly hits the white ball, which hits the eight ball, which rolls right into the corner pocket. Quinn grins, straightens up:) I win again, bro!

DARREN: (Moans, but maintains his suspicious look:) That's _three_ games in a row! (Narrows eyes:) Are you _sure_ you haven't played this game much, Quinn?

QUINN: (Giggles:) I _told_ you, I played it just a little--(adds nonchalantly, smirks:) in a bar or two when I went on my dates, that is.

DARREN: (Wide-eyed:) _You_ learned how to play in a _bar_? (Pauses:) "Where they drink _beer_ and get drunk and rowdy" bar?

QUINN: (Rolls eyes:) _Duh_! Like, where _else_ would somebody learn how to play pool on a date, Darren?

DARREN: (Droll look, tone:) Gosh, there's the neighborhood recreational center, a friend's house--

QUINN: (Shudders:) I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in a rec center, it's not chic enough for me, and all of those sweaty bodies, ick. None of the other members of the Fashion Club have billiard tables in their houses, either. (Glances up, frowns, ponders:) I think it was Billy or Barry or Bobby who first showed me when we used our fake I.D.'s all those times, I can't remember exactly who...

DARREN: (Tries to process this information:) I knew you were, uh, "popular" with the boys, sis--

QUINN: (Smiles, interrupts:) --Thanks!

DARREN: (Uneasy look:) Uh, yeah, you're welcome, but I sort of thought Daria was kidding when she made that crack about you having an illegal I.D. that night when I went to that "Zen" place with her and Jane the first time. (Cocks an eyebrow:) Aren't you a little worried about, well--

QUINN: (Small frown, offended, lays her cue stick on the billiard table, comes around to him:) "Well", what, Darren? Getting drunk, or something, and maybe having a guy take advantage of me, and doing--(makes a face:) _ewwwwwwwww_! _Daaaaarrrren_!

DARREN: (Alarmed look, puts hand up after laying his cuestick beside Quinn's:) I'm sorry, Quinn, okay?! I'm sorry! (Quinn's look softens) Look, I've tried to tell myself over and over that you and Daria have had your own lives, and you're both old enough to take care of yourselves, but, still, well, uh, you two _are_ my sisters, and I, ah--(pauses, looks away for an instant, lower tone:) care a great deal about you two.

QUINN: (Clearly touched, blushes, giggles:) _Oh--hh_, Darren--

DARREN: (Goes on quietly:) I know Curtis worries about Juanita and Laflita, and he'd lay out anybody who'd do anything bad to them, though _they're_ as tough as you two. I guess I'm sort of taking a cue from how he cares for _his_ sisters. I'm still kind of new at this sort of thing, you know--? (Quickly adds, brief frown of concern:) Ah, don't tell his sisters I said that, alright? (Pauses:) Curtis would never forgive me, if he doesn't kill me first, that is.

QUINN: (Small smile, soft tone, almost a whisper, pats his arm:) I won't tell them, I promise. (Resumes normal voice, grins:) I really don't drink much, Darren, since I'd be kinda worried about what the guy would do if I _were_ drunk or tipsy. (Suddenly realizes, looks panicked, gasps:) You're--you're not gonna tell mom or dad, are you? I haven't been in a bar since I first met you, you know, and I don't really go into them _that_ much!

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Calm down, sis. You promised not to say anything to the Watley sisters, and I won't say anything to our genetically-shared parents, (pauses, cocks eyebrow:) just as long as you promise to keep being on your guard, that is.

QUINN: (Giggles:) I promise, though, like, I don't think I'll be going to any bar for a while, (adds, shrugs:) you know, since I'm getting more serious about my schoolwork, and stuff. I'm staying at home more, and, (looks uncomfortable:) um, dating less.

DARREN: (Thought v.o., doubtful: Is **that** so? One guess as to why.:) I'll be lying if I told you that I wasn't happy that you're going out less, Quinn. (Pauses, adds casually:) So, uh, I was surprised that you'd want to stay in the mansion to spend some time with me, sis, especially here in the gameroom, a place you avoided like the plague the last time you were here. I figured you'd want to go out somewhere, maybe even to New York City. (Adds, grins:) I'm sure you'd turn the place out if some guys saw you, and I'd have to hold them back while beating them up. We'd be lucky not to start a riot, like that time at that Chez Pierre place, remember?

QUINN: (Chuckles in her familiar way:) Oh, Darren! _Sto--op_ it! I don't mind relaxing here for _one_ day. I'm just all shopped out from last night, and David suggested that I, uh, _we_ in the Fashion Club should spend a little more time away from "distractions" like only fashion, and more time with our schoolwork. (Quickly adds:) Moderation, and all that, you know--

DARREN: (Firmly nods, thought v.o.: **Now** we're getting somewhere.:) Of course. (Adds, serious expression:) And "David" told you this.

QUINN: (Not noticing Darren's look, checks out her hands:) Uh-huh. (Pauses, concerned look:) Um, I hope the wood on those cuesticks doesn't like, cause splinters, or anything--

DARREN: (Still with his serious expression:) I wouldn't worry, Quinn, the cuesticks are really sanded down and lacquered. (Pauses:) You really put a high premium on what your tutor says, don't you?

QUINN: (Finishes examining her nails, looks at him:) Yeah, I do. (Pauses, slight frown:) Um, what's your point?

DARREN: (Tries to go the "delicate" route:) I'm, er, just wondering if he ever says anything about the guys that you _do_ go out with on dates.

QUINN: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Huh? Why would _David_ have a say in who I'd date? He's just my tutor! It's none of his business who I go out with!

DARREN: (Looking more relieved, for this is what he's wanting to hear:) No, of course not, Quinn. (Chuckles out of relief:) You just said you really respect your tutor, and I just wondered if he'd, uh, try and tell you about, er, "moderation" in dating, so it wouldn't interfere with your schoolwork, that's all.

QUINN: (Gives Darren an odd look for an instant, continues:) Uh, okay. I guess I can see where you're coming from. (Shrugs:) I guess David _would_ tell me that I should date less and concentrate on my work--(adds casually:) provided that I even went out at _all_.

DARREN: (Surprised look, raised eyebrows:) What? You mean, you're _not_ dating, (pauses:) _period_?

QUINN: (Looks at her hands a second time, not noticing Darren's expression again:) Nah. Even though I, um, "tease" some of the guys at school by saying that I might go out with them soon, I guess I've become so serious about my schoolwork, that between the occasional Fashion Club meeting, I really haven't had the time to date--

DARREN: (Narrows eyes, interrupts:) --Because you're (pointed tone:) "preparing" for those tutoring sessions with David Sorenson, right?

QUINN: (Looks back up to Darren, narrows eye:) Yeah. (Pauses:) So? Like, what's going on, Darren?

DARREN: (Pauses:) I'm trying to figure out why you're not dating, Quinn. I can see you cutting the dates down because you're getting more serious about your education, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, but no dates at _all_--?

QUINN: (Uneasy look, sees what Darren's meaning, now:) Oh, uh, did I say that I'm _not_ dating? (Chuckles uneasily:) I _meant_ to say that I'm still dating, just that they're, uh, fewer and farther between now, yeah, that's it.

DARREN: (Gives her a flat look, direct tone:) Come on, sis. (Pauses:) You really like that "David" guy, don't you, and more than just as a tutor, am I right? 

Quinn glared at Darren for an instant.

QUINN: (Defiant look, hands on hips:) Okay, _fine_! Yeah, I do! So what?

DARREN: "So what?" Quinn, he's your tutor! (Scowls:) He should know better than that!

QUINN: (Surprised:) Huh? What do you mean, _he_ should? (Frowns:) _I_ like him, not the other way around!

DARREN: (Equally surprised:) What? But I thought he was trying to put the moves on you, and--

QUINN: (Interrupts, realizes:) --Ohh, _I_ see! You think David and me is sorta like Rory is to Stacy, huh? Well, it's definitely _not_ like that!

DARREN: (Returns scowl:) Can you blame me for thinking like that, Quinn? Besides, you're in high school, and he's in college, not to mention that he's older than _me_!

QUINN: Hey! _You're_ in college, and Jane's still in high school!

DARREN: True, but Jane's 18, now, and by law, _she's_ an adult! _You're_ not, as of yet!

QUINN: (Stomps:) I am _too_, dammit! Age shouldn't matter! It didn't stop me from getting an illegal I.D., did it?

DARREN: (Shows a brief, droll look:) No, _obviously_ not, but we're not talking about alcohol, we're talking about a guy who's several years older than you! Besides, if age isn't the issue, then Rory could go out with Stacy, which we're all against, right?

QUINN: Darren, David's _not_ Rory! They're nothing alike! (Voice lowers, looks off, wistful expression, sighs:) Besides, it's not as if he's noticed...

DARREN: (Stares at Quinn, loses frown, realizes:) You mean, he hasn't, uh, well--

QUINN: (Suddenly annoyed look, takes it up:) --"Responded" to me? (Pauses, long sigh, slumps, looks down:) No, he hasn't. The other day, just before Daria and I came up here, I, um, "casually" suggested after we finished our session, that he take me to Chez Pierre, you know, kinda like a next-to-last goodbye dinner, 'cause he's gonna be finished with tutoring me week after next, but David kinda laughed it off, saying that I wouldn't want to be seen with a "brainy-looking" guy like him in public, not taking my hint.

DARREN: (Long pause, sympathetic expression, puts hand on her shoulder:) Quinn, look, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you liked this "David" _that_ much. (Pauses, drops an eyebrow, realizes:) And you say he's "brainy-looking"? (Quinn nods, still looking down) The "glasses-wearing", brainy-looking? (Adds quickly:) Not that there's anything wrong with _that_ look, especially since Daria's like, well, you know... (Quinn nods again, still looking down) Quinn, don't take this wrong, but I sort of thought that you preferred--

QUINN: (Glares back up at him, interrupts:) --What, that you thought I liked just "good-looking hunks", is _that_ what you're thinking, Darren?! (Darren is taken aback, but stays silent. Quinn slumps again:) I'm sorry for snapping at you.

DARREN: (Smiles, nods in understanding:) That's okay. QUINN: (Pauses, slight frown:) You're right. I _did_ useta like those types of guys, but then when I met--um, got to know David during our tutoring sessions, he only wanted to teach me stuff, you know, to get me to reach my potential. At first, I didn't take him seriously 'cause I thought learning stuff was boring. (Pauses, slight smile:) I then sorta began to like learning when he challenged me to understand things. Before I knew it, I was answering what he taught me, and doing the same in class. (Looks off:) It felt, like, weird at first, but then, it started to make me feel pretty good in doing it. 

DARREN: (Smiles:) That's great, Quinn. (Pauses, slight frown:) But what was it about David Sorenson that you liked?

QUINN: (Freezes, red-faced, remembers her talk with Sandi last week, then bravely continues:) Um, well, when he didn't fall for me like other guys did. (Shakes head:) I mean, when I usually turn on my charm, they _all_ fall down to me, and everything!

DARREN: (Smirks:) It's nice to know that you're modest about it, sis--

QUINN: (Deep frown, snarls:) --It's _not_ funny, Darren! (Darren is taken aback) I mean, David only cared about teaching the _real_ me, not the "boring" Quinn. (Darren now looks shocked, which Quinn notices:) What? Surprised? It's true. During our first session, on the Middle Ages, I think, when I thought learning was boring, Stacy called to tell me something about fashion, not intending to stay on the line for too long, but then I guess we got carried away, and David got more and more annoyed. After looking at his watch for what seemed like the tenth time, he started to get up after collecting our study books. (Darren cocks an eyebrow) I put Stacy on hold, asked him why he was leaving--(pauses, sighs:) and he told me that _I_ was boring.

DARREN: (Raised eyebrows:) You? "Boring"? (Pauses:) He said _that_?

QUINN: (Narrows eyes, suspicious look:) Um, are you being sarcastic?

DARREN: (Grins, chuckles:) Now, you _know_ between us who has _that_ locked up. (Quinn shows a weak smile) Go on.

QUINN: Well, anyway, I was shocked, naturally, and told him that I was just popular, which didn't seem to impress him. (Brief, hurt look:) David then really tore into me, telling me that the only reason I was popular was my looks, and (pauses, hesitates, then continues:) that they wouldn't last forever. (Darren's eyebrow drops in mild disapproval, but stays silent) He told me that I had "Nothing interesting and no intellectual curiousity whatsoever"--

DARREN: (Interrupts, angered:) --He said that to _you_? Why didn't you--

QUINN: (Returns the interruption, sharp tone:) --_Darren_! I'm not finished, yet! (Darren is once again taken aback, stays silent. Quinn continues:) He added that I "Should do the world a favor, and don't go to college", and that I should "Give up my spot to somebody who wants to learn." That really kinda got to me, especially after I thought on what Candi had told us about getting our grades up. (Sighs:) Besides, David was only telling me what _you_ told me, except he did it in a harsher way--

DARREN: (Interrupts:) --Which is my point, Quinn. I can see him pushing you as a method of getting you to be more mindful of your future, but he could've been at least a _little_ more, ah, "tactful" in doing it?

QUINN: (Shakes head:) No, Darren. (Hesitates:) I _needed_ to hear it like that, when I look back. If I wanna make it in the fashion business, then I had to get more serious about my education, and stuff. (Pauses:) I told him I wanted to learn, and he gave me another chance. He didn't have to do that, but I'm glad he did. Then, like, the tension started to go down, and we really began to get along. When mom and dad saw my grades from my tests a few weeks later, they were like, really happy, and thanked David. (Pauses, frowns briefly:) I think Daria was impressed, though she didn't show it, of course.

DARREN: (Nods after a moment:) Well, I guess if Jake and Helen's happy with David's work, then everything's fine.

QUINN: (Smiles:) Yeah, it was. (Pauses, adds with a slow smirk:) Besides, I haven't given up on winning David over, yet. (Looks off, deep in thought:) There's still two weeks to go...

DARREN: (Rolls eyes:) Quinn, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think David Sorenson's interested in you. He's seems to have made that pretty clear to me.

QUINN: (Giggles, hooks her arm with his:) --Then I'll just haveta try a little harder, won't I?

DARREN: (Pauses, softer tone, worried look:) Sis, I don't want to see you get hurt--

QUINN: (Tone matches his, resolute look, pats his arm:) Darren, I can take care of myself, okay? I'm a big girl.

DARREN: (Slowly grins:) Well, you're my "baby" sister, you know--

QUINN: (Giggles:) --Oh, _am_ I, now? I think I'd like to be thought of as a _little_ older, at least. (Pauses, wry look, smirks:) What's Daria?

DARREN: (Smiles:) She's my "little" sister.

QUINN: (Wry look:) And Jane--?

DARREN: (Big grin:) Jane's simply my "baby". (Quinn giggles) Are you _sure_ you don't want to be my "baby" sister?

QUINN: (Small giggle:) We--ell--

DARREN: --How about my "boo-boo"?

QUINN: (Giggles harder:) _Sto--op_ it! I'm not your "boo-boo"!

DARREN: (Plows on, grinning wider:) A "goo-hoo-boo?"

QUINN: (Beginning to lose control, giggling even harder:) _No--oo_! I'm not a "goo-hoo-boo"!

DARREN: A "honey-poo"?

QUINN: (Still giggling harder, now tears coming from her eyes:) N-NO! I-I'm not a "honey-poo"!

DARREN: A "sweetie-pie"?

QUINN: (Now completely out of it, giggling profusely, eating it up:) I-I-I'm n-not a "sweetie-pie"!

DARREN: (Suddenly crafty look:) A "cutie-pie"?

QUINN: I-I'm _not_ c-cute! (Darren shows a triumphant, slow mock-smirk. Quinn suddenly becomes **very** wide-eyed, horrified look, realizes:) WHAT AM I SAYING?! I **AM** CUTE! (Darren runs off, laughing, and Quinn promptly chases him around the billiard table:) Dammit, Darren! You tricked me--!

DARREN: (While playfully staying out of Quinn's reach, chuckles:) History has been made, ladies and gentleman! My baby sister's said she's _not_ cute! Wait 'till Jane and Daria hear about _this_! Oh, girl!

QUINN: (Pleads, completely serious as she continues to chase him around the billiard table:) Noooo! Darren, please! You wouldn't dare! AHHH!

Fiona suddenly entered the gameroom with a concerned expression, suddenly opening the double doors.

FIONA: Master Darren, Miss Quinn--? What's going on? I heard some shouting, and--(a laughing Darren blasts by her out of the gameroom, followed by Quinn. Both spin Fiona around, leaving her dizzy:) _ohhhhh_!

DARREN: (Glances back, which slows him down, laughs:) Thanks, for the assist, Fiona! Remind me to give you a raise!

QUINN: (Tries to grab him, but can't:) Not if I can kill you first, bro! (Both run around the corner into a hallway perpendicular to the one Fiona's standing in. Fiona finally regains her equilibrium, stares after the two in mild shock, shakes her head slowly. Quinn is heard in a distant, sneering tone, saying, "Do you want me to tell Jonita and Lehinta about Crisco caring for them? Do you, huh?" Fiona frowns, utterly confused. Several thumps are suddenly overheard, then a quick succession of steps follow, and a wide-eyed Fiona witnesses what looks like a laughing Darren briefly running by in the perpendicular hallway--with a giggling and squealing Quinn **riding** on his back, shaking him, with now a worried-looking and confused Elenor and Claude racing after them. The four are out of sight in an instant. Fiona rubs her eyes for a moment in disbelief, then joins in the chase)

**********

_(Scene Seventeen: The Appleton Tower, the same time)_

Daria sat wordlessly in thought with a talkative Lei, Glenn, and Otis at one end of the table, while Addie sat with the other teens on the opposite end. Mr. Juarez had left them all for a few minutes back through the mirrored door (a bit too quickly for some reason to Daria), wanting them to get "better acquainted" with each other in the meantime. There were writing pads and pencils scattered out over the table from their note-taking over their writing assignments, such as what subjects there would be about, (some of which were surprisingly deep in scope to Daria) the deadlines, how they could send in their stories, and of course, the pay.

After Mr. Juarez had spoken, Daria began to actually like his "pitch". _**Is** it possible that I could do this job? It would seem like I could. We'd have a month-and-a-half to send in our stuff, at least, by e-mail, and $800 if our story is published, as opposed to $400 if it's considered, but rejected. That's not so bad, either. I'd have only a year to do this because they'd only want teens to write, but still, it would look good on my admittedly bare resume._ Daria had happened to glance at Addie, who caught her look and rolled her eyes. _Oh, yeah. I'd almost forgotten about those damn drawbacks..._

During the introductions, Addie and the other teens outside of Lei, Gleen, and Otis had smirked wickedly and sneered wordlessly at Daria when it came her turn, which was last, to introduce herself. Daria was at first privately apprehensive when she spoke, but was relieved to know that at least she wasn't required to tell about who had recommended her for the job, and how she had gotten it. At one point, it seemed that Addie was going to ask just those two things during her introduction, but a quick warning glare and fist from Lei took care of that.

Daria was snapped out of her thoughts by Lei.

LEI: (Concerned look:) --Daria--? You okay?

DARIA: Huh? What? Oh, um, sorry. I was kinda zoned out there. What was the question again?

LEI: (Glances at Glenn and Otis:) Uh, what do you think our first assignment will be about?

DARIA: (Pauses, ponders:) Well, I'm hoping for something on teen self-esteem, which I think needs to be addressed. Too many kids these days either are told that they aren't good enough for their "socially acceptable" peers and need to "fit" in, or that the "socially acceptable" peers tell the kids _themselves_ that they're not good enough _to_ "fit" in.

GLENN: (Grins:) Heeey, that's not a half-bad subject to write about. (Pauses, frowns:) I know _I've_ had to put up with some of that crap at _my_ high school. I didn't wear the "right" sneakers, or know the "right" people--

LEI: (Takes it up from there, frowns as well:) --_Tell_ me about it. For me, it was not wearing the "right" designer clothes, or having the "right" hairstyle, or make-up. (Pauses, smirks:) Good thing I didn't let that bother me _too_ much, especially since I could beat the crap out of my detractors with my knowledge of kick boxing, which one or two of them found out on occasion. (Daria cocks a very high eyebrow) They've avoided me pretty much since then. (Looks off, sad, sighs:) But still, you know, there are times that I wished I could've gotten along with some of them better...

GLENN: (After a moment:) What about you, Otis? (Otis is staring at Daria dreamily again. Daria notices his look for the first time, stares at him uneasily) Otis?

OTIS: (Shakes out, turns to Glenn:) Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, it's happened to me, too. (Sighs, slumps:) You know, I was "too geeky-looking", and stuff like that. I had only one true friend who accepted me as I was. (The others, particularly Daria, give him a look of sympathy) I was pretty shocked to have been chosen to do this over everybody in my school, even though I had the best grades, but now, I'm really kinda proud that I was. (Weak chuckle, shrugs:) Who knows? Maybe even some of the girls at my school might become interested in what I do--(weakly adds, small smile:) and in me.

DARIA: (Hesitates, almost goes into a sarcastic response, but doesn't, continues:) Um, hey, it's possible. (Pauses:) I'm pretty sure that my younger sister, who's usually more in the "Barbie-looking" and "popular" mold, currently likes a "geeky-looking" guy. (Otis looks surprised)

OTIS: (Wide-eyed:) _Really_? (Pauses, looks hopeful:) Wow. (Pauses, hesitates:) Uh, do _you_ have a boyfriend, Daria? (Lei and Glenn look at each other, surprised like Daria)

DARIA: (Blushes for an instant, continues:) Uh, yeah. Actually, I do. (Pauses to Otis' now-devastated look, quickly adds:) Um, sorry about that. Thanks for asking, anyway. (Pauses:) I'm, um, very flattered that you even asked me--(pauses, adds:) I guess...

OTIS: (Small, wistful smile:) Oh, uh, you're welcome. (Pauses, adds, weak chuckle, shrugs:) We live in different parts of the country, anyway, it wouldn't have worked, even if you were available, right?

DARIA: Well, actually, my brother's seeing my best friend, Jane Lane, and--(pauses, thought v.o.: Whoa. **Not** a good idea to go down **that** route, Morgendorffer. You don't want them to think about how your brother can easily afford to fly his kinfolk and girlfriend around the universe with his gazillions...:) uh, never mind. (Deadpan:) Just ignore my mindless, rambling thoughts. I find myself doing it more and more these days. (The others look at each other oddly for an instant)

GLENN: Uhhh, _okaaay_, Daria...

LEI: (After a moment:) So, Daria, what did you think about Mr. Juarez? He seems like he's gonna be a pretty okay editor--(smirks:) for an adult.

DARIA: I'll admit that he did a pretty good job in describing what we could write about, but did any of you notice how he also seemed--(pauses, tries to find the right words:) um, I dunno, kinda like he was on edge about something?

OTIS: (Slight frown:) Now that you've mentioned it, he _did_ look like he was uneasy...

GLENN: (Ponders:) Huh. _I_ didn't notice anything--

LEI: --Neither did I.

DARIA: (Thought v.o., turns pale, realizes: Oh, **hell**. Is it because he's so pissed that he's had to put up with me, knowing that I'm related to Darren, and is under Constance's orders to treat me differently, or else? Terrific. Wonderful. Fan-damn-tastic. Just what in the hell I **don't** need.) (Glances over, notices, slowly shuts eyes, sighs, thought v.o.: And it's not like I need **this** crap, either...)

A smirking Addie had suddenly come over with the other teens. Daria, Glenn, and Otis looked at her stoically, while Lei scowled. They all stood up.

ADDIE: (Sneering tone:) Daria, our little part of the staff has been talking about only one thing since Mr. Juarez left us for a bit, and we need _your_ input on the subject--

DARIA: (Interrupts, deadpan mock-rushed tone:) --Yes, yes, you all can borrow our pencils, but _our_ little part of the staff's still haggling over what to charge your's as a user's fee. (Pauses to the smirks of the others with her, and the mild scowls of Addie's group:) Come back in another minute, will you, and we'll have our price.

ADDIE: (Snorts:) Hilarious. Actually, that's not why we're here. (Pauses:) Help us straighten something out, will you? How about admitting how you _really_ got on this "elite" staff of our's, hmmm?

LEI: (Very deep frown:) What the--(slams hand on table, startling everyone:) _that_ does it! You're going down, Addie!

GUY: (Brown-haired fellow beside Addie, holds up hand. His name's Norman, by the way:) Whoa, hey, waitasec, Lei! I think Addie's got the right idea in just inquiring about Daria, y'know--?

GIRL: (Long-haired brunette, cuts in as well. Her name's Tricia:) Yeah! I mean, I'm _assuming_ that she got the job like we did, but we just want to know for sure!

GLENN: (Snorts:) _Suuure_ you do! You just want to give Daria an even rougher time because she's the sister of that Appleton guy, isn't it?

OTIS: (Frowns:) Glenn's right! What's the big deal? She's going to be working like we all are, here! (Daria gives Otis an uneasy look, still privately unsure that she'll take the job)

ADDIE: (Hands on hips:) The "big deal" is whether or not Daria earned her right to be here, like us! Mr. Juarez didn't really ask us because he had our credentials already, but _we_ don't know anything about Darren Appleton's sister, other than her going to some place called "Lawndale High" in a suburb called "Lawndale"! That's it! (Smirks, glances at the teens who came over with her:) We're willing to give you a chance to tell us how you got here, Daria. If it's good enough, we won't raise a stink in protest with Mr. Juarez. (The other teens with her nod)

LEI: (Furious:) I can't believe this crap! (Starts to come around her chair:) I'm gonna kick your ass, Addie--

DARIA: (Suddenly puts her arm in front of Lei, which stops her, interrupts:) --No, Lei. You don't have to defend me, okay? I _want_ to tell them.

LEI: _What_? But you don't have to--

DARIA: (Narrows eyes to Addie:) --Yeah, I _do_ have to. Even though we all live in different parts of the country, and may never see each other on a regular basis, I think that in order to gain any respect from my peers, I have to do this. The last thing I need is to have you all think that I got this writing job because I'm related to the future head of Appleton Industries, (glances at Lei, Glenn, and Otis:) and yeah, that goes for you guys, too. I'm not one who favors nepotism, believe me.

ADDIE: (Crosses arms, smug look:) Go ahead, we're waiting.

DARIA: (Sighs:) Basically, Constance gave me this job because she believes that I helped _her_ to get the top job at Appleton Industries. (Pauses:) Have you all heard about the story of Darren staying with us? We didn't know who he was at the time--

NORMAN: (Looks around to the others:) Yeah, I think so, it was in the media...(the others nod slowly in agreement)

DARIA: Well, that saves _me_ some story time. Anyway, one day, while Darren and I were watching some news concerning his company on TV, I made a crack about Constance getting a raw deal from William Appleton when she made some slick big business deal that Darren's company had apparently been seeking for years. As a reward, that bastard sent her packing for Japan. I thought it wasn't right, and said as much. Apparently, Darren had remembered what I said later, and told Constance that he chose her to become head of his company because of me.

TRICIA: And Constance Waters wanted to pay you back in a way, is that it?

DARIA: (Pauses, hesitates, nods:) Yeah, that's about it. Darren had found out that I was a writer from some of my work, which I had shown him while he stayed with us. He liked it, even making photocopies to show to the head of the journalism department at Eastward College, where I plan to go next year with him. What I didn't know was that he had shown my work to Constance, who liked it so much, she decided to shock me by making an offer for me to join some new teen magazine she was creating. (Pauses:) I--didn't want to join it at first, because I was afraid you guys would think this very thing: that I got this gig because of my being related to Darren.

There was a brief pause as everyone looked at each other. After a moment, Daria continued.

DARIA: But Constance, and my brother in particular, were pretty persuasive, and I decided to give it a try. (Long pause:) I, um, started to have my doubts again about doing this just before I met you all, thinking that some of you would resent me if you knew who I was--(looks around:) which I guess is sorta true. However, after Mr. Juarez began to talk about the job, maybe I started to believe I could actually do this without any reservations. (Glances around:) If you're still against me being here, (sighs, slumps:) then I'll turn down the job.

There was a longer pause this time as the other teens looked at each other wordlessly, unsure. Addie merely stared at Daria carefully, slightly narrowing her eyes, as if she were examining her. Lei finally spoke up.

LEI: (Looks around, cocks eyebrow:) Well, _I_ still want you here, Daria, but maybe if you had some of your writing with you, it could convince the others if they read them--?

TRICIA: (Shrugs:) That seems fair. (The others with Addie nod their heads) Do you have any of your stuff with you, by any chance--?

DARIA: (Slightly smirks:) Actually, I _do_. (Reaches in her bookbag, pulls out some papers:) I was working on a story in addition to some of my ideas for the magazine. It's about a girl named "Melody Powers", who's a spy for the government. It's called, "Operation Elimination". (Gives papers to Tricia, who takes them. The other students crowd around her to read:) Keep in mind that I'm still fine-tuning it, so it's not quite finished, yet.

Hiding her nervousness, Daria quietly sat back down at her seat while the other students read her story, passing the pages amongst themselves. She reached in her bookbag again, and pulled out a book, Herman Wouk's _Youngblood Hawke_, turned to where her bookmark was, and began reading, occasionally glancing up out of the corner of her eye at the others for their reactions.

Virtually all of the teens were wide-eyed as they read Daria's story, with some (Addie in particular), dropping their mouths in shock. Lei chuckled and smirked, while Glenn and Otis simply looked stunned. Tricia and Nelson glanced up nervously at Daria on occasion, then back down at the story, as if they were too terrified to read, but yet couldn't take their eyes off because they were so fasinated. After about five minutes, everyone stopped. Daria promptly closed her book and wordlessly stared at them as she rose out of her seat, her "expressionless expression" intact, though underneath, her heart was beating so hard, it seemed to her to about to leave her chest. To her mild shock, Addie spoke first.

ADDIE: (Tries to find the words:) Uh, Daria--? This--is, I mean--wow.

NORMAN: (Ditto:) Yeah. Wow.

TRICIA: (Ditto again, shakes her head slowly:) That was--was--

LEI: (Grins:) --_Awesome_, Daria! I _loved_ Melody's vicious "love taps"!

GLENN: (Smiles:) Yeah, you really caught the gist of the mind games between Melody and her enemies! That was some _serious_ action!

OTIS: (Wide-eyed, excited:) I've never read anything like _that_ before, except for some Stephen King, or Ian Fleming! Heck, it was a combination of the two! Great descriptive detail!

Daria showed her Mona Lisa smile as the others quickly followed in agreement, either in delighted horror, or in genuine praise.

DARIA: (Thought v.o., hiding her [for Daria] excitement: They actually liked it, even Addie. Melody Powers saves my ass. Guess that just about seals the deal on my decision...:) Um, thanks. (Weary tone:) Soooo--what's the verdict?

TRICIA: (Smiles, looks at the others:) Well, what do you guys think?

NORMAN: (Smiles as well:) I vote she stays. Any girl who can write that vicious, it would probably scare our parents, and that's fine by me.

TRICIA: (Smirks:) Just what I was thinking. (Pauses:) She stays.

LEI: (Grins:) You _know_ my vote.

GLENN: (Ditto:) Yep, same here.

OTIS: (Laughs:) We'd be crazy to let Daria go! I'm in!

The other teens quickly followed suit, save for Addie, who crossed her arms, and resumed her smirk. Daria stared at her, uncertain.

LEI: (Cocks eyebrow:) Well, Addie--? (Pauses:) Is it unanimous, or what?

ADDIE: (After a moment, keeps smirk, glances around:) Hey, who am _I_ to mess up the vote? Daria stays. (Daria looks stunned for an instant, then gives her Mona Lisa smile, grateful. Addie merely shrugs at her, still with her smirk)

Mr. Juarez walked in from the mirrored door the next instant, smiling, though once again to Daria, he seemed uneasy.

MR. JUAREZ: Er, well, now that you all seem to have gotten better acquainted, how about lunch? We've catered a wide variety of foods for everyone's tastes in the first floor cafeteria--

DARIA: I have a question.

MR. JUAREZ: (Suddenly develops an uncomfortable expression:) Ah, yes, Daria?

DARIA: (Pauses, thought v.o.: He's got that uneasy look again...:) Um, do you have pizza?

MR. JUAREZ: (Small chuckle of relief:) As a matter of fact, we do, Daria.

DARIA: Then I'm game. (Thought v.o.: And I can talk to you alone while we're chowing down about why you seem to be on edge. It **has** to be about me, bad warts and all. They've accepted me. You don't have to worry about treating me any differently anymore.)

MR. JUAREZ: (Smiles:) Excellent. Please go to the elevators. (The others begin to follow him out, save for Addie and Daria. Mr. Juarez, who watches the others pass by, notices, narrows an eye at this, decides to wait just outside the door)

DARIA: (To Addie:) Uh, thanks for doing that, Addie. I kinda thought you'd sorta, um, well...(voice drifts off)

ADDIE: (Chuckles:) --What, thought that I'd somehow raise a nasty little bitchy ruckus? The crowd has spoken, and I've listened. (Grins:) Sorry to have disappointed you.

DARIA: (Small nod, tiny, brief smile:) Guess I'll have to get over it. (Pauses:) Seriously, in a way, if it hadn't been for you--(pauses:) I more than likely wouldn't have taken this job.

ADDIE: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Oh? Really?

DARIA: (Clearly embarassed, but continues:) Uh, yeah. I was kinda set on turning it down because of, well, my being related to Darren Appleton. I think your getting me pissed off in here and in the restroom earlier made me sort of--(pauses, slight scowl:) determined to do this. I guess I wanted to prove to you and the others that I could do the job. (Pauses, narrows eyes, quieter tone:) Maybe I needed to prove it to myself, too.

ADDIE: (Pauses, then slightly smirks:) Then I guess in a way, I did _my_ job in convincing you that you could, huh?

DARIA: (Gives her a brief, odd look, shrugs:) Yeah, I guess in a way, you did. (Leaves. Mr. Juarez looks in, tepid)

ADDIE: (Hesitates, glances at the mirrored wall:) Uh, I'll be there in a few minutes, okay, Mr. Juarez? I've--got to use the restroom.

MR. JUAREZ: (Slight nod, knowing look:) Of course--(pauses, adds:) er, "Addie". (Leaves)

**********

_(Scene Eighteen: The hallway)_

Daria caught up to Lei, Glenn, Otis, and the other teens, who had decided to mill around and wait for Daria and the others. They now all followed Mr. Juarez to the elevators.

NORMAN: (Notices, looks around:) Hey, where's Addie, Mr. Juarez?

MR. JUAREZ: (Hesitates:) She'll be along later, Norman. She's, er, freshening up.

DARIA: (Hesitates, to Lei, Glenn, and Otis, lower tone:) Um, thanks again for the support, guys. (Pauses, adds:) It meant a lot to me.

LEI: (Grins:) You're welcome, Daria. Besides, as much as I kinda liked you before, I think I _really_ like you now that I read your story.

GLENN: (Smirks:) Lei's right. (Pauses, hopeful expression:) Got anymore like that?

DARIA: (Smirks:) As a matter of fact, I do, but they're at my home in Lawndale. I've thought about creating a website devoted to Melody Powers stories, but I haven't gotten around to doing it, yet. (Pauses, shrugs:) I guess you can say that I've been _the_ proverbial lazy-ass. (The others chuckle)

OTIS: (Eager look:) Is there any way you can send them through e-mail, by a .txt, .html, or .doc file?

DARIA: (Mona Lisa smile:) I think I can swing any of those. (Hesitates:) I, uh, was going to ask if we can all stay in touch through our e-mail addresses, anyway. (Pauses, slight wide-eyed expression:) Oh, crap. I forgot my bookbag back in the meeting room. You guys go on ahead, alright? I'll be along.

LEI: Okay, Daria. (Daria leaves)

Mr. Juarez was going with the other students into the elevator as Lei, Glenn, and Otis followed. He stood to the side, and let them in. He was about to push the "1" button, then frowned.

MR. JUAREZ: Where's Daria? Wasn't she with you?

LEI: Daria's going back to get her bookbag, Mr. Juarez. She forgot it.

MR. JUAREZ: (Suddenly alarmed:) She _has_? Uh, you all go on ahead, alright? I'll be there in a few minutes. (Quickly pushes the "1" button, slips out the closing doors before anyone can say anything, sees Daria entering the meeting room:) DARIA, WAIT! (Runs off after her)

**********

_(Scene Nineteen: The meeting room)_

Daria walked in, becoming immediately wide-eyed. A smirking Addie was speaking to Constance Waters in mid conversation as Constance was giving her what appeared to be a check.

ADDIE: (In a typical "New Yawk" voice, totally unlike her previous one:) --Done my job, Ms. Waters, as you saw yourself. Daria's got enough confidence--(sees Daria along with Constance. Both turn pale in shock:) in--herself--? (Long pause, uneasy chuckle, keeps her voice:) Oh, uh, hi again, Daria.

Mr. Juarez suddenly bolted in, almost running into the back of Daria, out of breath. He stared at them all, looking uneasy, then muttered something to himself in Spanish.

DARIA: (Turns to him, cocks an eyebrow:) Oh, _yeah_, "The ball's been dropped", Mr. Juarez. (Turns back to Constance and Addie, narrows eyes:) Would someone tell me just what in the _hell_ is going on here?

CONSTANCE: (Sighs in defeat, for the jig is up:) Hector, Susan, would you both please leave? I want to speak to Daria alone.

HECTOR: (Slight frown, hard sigh:) I _told_ you this wouldn't work, Constance. (Daria narrows an eye at him)

CONSTANCE: (Subtle, annoyed tone, sighs:) _Yes_, you did, Hector, and as I told _you_, if things went badly, we'd come clean with Daria and the others, and that I'd take the ultimate responsibility. Go on and tell them everything, before they start asking questions, which they more than likely are doing now. I'll join you all in a few. (Glances at "Susan":) After all, I'm going to assume that Susan won't be able to stay, since the secret will be out.

SUSAN: (Nods:) Yeah, you got _that_ right. They probably would wanta kill me after finding out about my part in this. Looked forward to getting some food here, though, I'm kinda famished. (Looks at her check, smirks:) Then again, I can easily get some good grub with _this_ payoff.

HECTOR: (Slow nod:) Fine, Constance. (Pauses, turns to, contrite tone, look:) Daria, please accept my apologies for my part in doing this to you. When Constance informed me this morning, I was totally against it. I didn't think all of this was necessary.

DARIA: (After a moment:) Mm. (Pauses:) So that's why you were acting strangely around me. You were involved in this "sting", too.

MR. JUAREZ: (Glances uneasily at Constance:) Yes. And I felt awful all throughout while I was doing it, believe me. (Pauses:) I really think you have very good potential as a writer, from what Constance showed me, and you'd make a great addition to the magazine. Please don't throw away that chance, Daria. (Leaves. After an awkward moment, "Susan" begins to follow)

DARIA: (Now raised eyebrows as the girl she knew as "Addie" walks by:) "Susan"?

SUSAN: (Sad smile, stops:) Yeah. Susan Turner, twenty-one years old, going on. (Pauses:) Sorry for the hard time I gave you, kid. Nothing personal--(adds:) really. (Looks back at Constance:) Ms. Waters will explain everything. (Appears as if she's going to leave, then stops, smirks:) If it's any consolation, that _was_ one hell of a story you wrote. (Leaves)

DARIA: (Looks back after her:) Um, thanks--I think.

CONSTANCE: (Motions to Daria's seat, sits down in Mr. Juarez's old one, smiles quietly:) Hello again, Daria.

DARIA: (Quietly sits down, grips her bookbag:) Constance. (Pauses, subtle tone of anger, sarcastic:) Before we begin, what part did _you_ play, "Johnny Hooker"? Was Mr. Juarez "Henry Gondorff"? Or was it the other way around? Was I supposed to be "Doyle Lonnegan"?

CONSTANCE: (Takes a deep breath, then sighs:) No, no, and no, Daria. (Pauses:) Last night, Darren called to tell me that he was worried about the way you were concerning your meeting with Mr. Juarez and the other writers--

DARIA: (Stunned expression, interrupts:) --_Darren_? _He_ was in on this? (Scowls:) Who in the hell was he, "J.J. Singleton"? "William Snyder", perhaps?

CONSTANCE: (Exasperated look, tone:) Daria, _please_. Enough with the references to "The Sting", alright? This is hard enough as it is. (Daria says nothing, but retains her scowl) Darren said that you seemed to not be yourself--

DARIA: (Bit of a sneer:) --He told me that last night, too, he did. (Pauses:) Go on.

CONSTANCE: (After a moment:) He added that he thought the reason was that you didn't seem to be too confident about today. He guessed that it may have been your apprehension about being related to him, and what the other writers might do if they found out. (Daria shows another stunned look) Oh, so it _was_ true--?

DARIA: (For once, at a loss for words:) I--well, I felt something like that. (Frowns, quickly adds:) Still, he and you had no right to do that to me--

CONSTANCE: (Interrupts, cocks an eyebrow:) --Do _what_ to you, Daria? (Quickly goes on before Daria can speak:) Oh, wait, you mean to humilate or to embarass you, is _that_ it?

DARIA: (Still with her frown:) You're getting the gist of it. You catch on fast.

CONSTANCE: (Sighs:) Daria, think: Why would Darren and I encourage you to take this job, then suddenly do a 180 and _dis_courage you from taking it?

DARIA: (Keeping the frown:) I wouldn't know. (Pauses:) You tell me. 

CONSTANCE: And so I will. (Pauses:) Did Darren tell you about working in the stockrooms in the lower bowels of this building when he was younger?

DARIA: Yeah, he did.

CONSTANCE: Did you know he was only 14 years old when he started? (Daria shakes her head) I got bits and pieces of this story from Darren, Millie, and his parents. His father wanted him to start learning the business from the ground up, and Darren was more than eager and willing to work hard. Arthur Sr. put him in there for a few hours a day during the summer, loading and unloading boxes off of company trucks with several other boys.

DARIA: (Pauses:) Did these boys know who he was? 

CONSTANCE: Yes, but he didn't want to be treated any differently, and he wasn't. Anyway, for the first few days, nothing happened, and Darren was working really hard, even making friends with some of the boys, who started to respect him for working right along beside them. He came home tired, but he was pleased with himself--not more than his father, or his sometimes-worried mother was with him, of course. Everything seemed to be perfect.

DARIA: (Narrows eyes:) Buuuut--?

CONSTANCE: The next day, a new boy arrived, and started to work with Darren and the other boys, then began to tease and make smart remarks to him about being "The Big Man's" son, and how he had it easier than everyone else, despite the fact that Darren was working beside him. Darren tried to ignore him, but that boy kept it up, teasing him mercilessly. Soon, even the other boys were getting in on the act, save for a few who sympathized with Darren. Darren would come home, going straight to his room, refusing to speak with his parents until dinner. They figured that he was just tired, or something. (Pauses:) What they didn't know was that he--(hesitates:) was _crying_ in his room.

DARIA: (Shocked expression:) Darren was--_crying_?

CONSTANCE: Yes, more out of frustration than anything else. This happened more than once, over the span of several days. Elenor had overheard his sobbing one day, hearing, "I can't help that I'm related to my parents!", (Daria shows an expression of realization) and knocked on his door to inquire. Darren had tried to cover it up, but she could see his red eyes. Pretending to believe him, Elenor went to Arthur Sr. and Lucille, and told them. Both of his parents were able to put two and two together, and Lucille was about to tear up the stairs to comfort her "little boy", but Arthur Sr. stopped her, explaining that their son would never live it down if he found out that they knew. Arthur decided to speak to William Appleton, since he was head of the shipping division at the time. William said he'd take care of it.

DARIA: (Frowns:) Let me guess--for some reason, he didn't, did he?

CONSTANCE: (Slight nod:) Oh, William "spoke" to the boy, or _claimed_ that he did, for the boy was on his "best" behavior for a day or two, but the other boys took up the slack, since he had planted the seed, and that boy jumped right in behind them, really turning up the heat. Darren had had enough, coming home, this time more furious than frustrated, saying flat out that he'd never work at the stockrooms again because he was related to "The Big Man"--Arthur Sr., and that the boys wouldn't treat him right because of it. (Daria takes on a reflective look) Needless to say, Arthur Sr. was furious with those boys--and William, since Arthur Sr. thought that he took care of the problem.

DARIA: (Interested look:) What happened next?

CONSTANCE: Arthur traveled that same night to William's apartment to confront him--only to discover that the boy who had tormented Darren was coming out of William's apartment--with a check, and being thanked by William. (Daria's eyebrows rise) Apparently, the boy was a young actor that was hired by William to give Darren a hard time, (adds, smirks:) which Arthur Sr. found out after he'd slammed his brother against the wall, demanding an answer. (Daria's eyes go very wide)

DARIA: Whoa. (Pauses:) Well, um, so much for "gentle" persuasion, huh? (Pauses, narrows eyes, realizes:) _Waaaait_ a minute. "Susan"--?

CONSTANCE: That's right, Daria. Susan was an actress hired by Darren to give _you_ a "hard" time, but I'll explain that in a moment, alright? (Daria says nothing. Constance continues:) Anyway, William cried out that the only reason he had done that was to "build up" Darren's character against people who'd give him a rough time because he was an Appleton, to "inoculate" him from criticism, so he could take it better when they'd say that was the only reason he had his wealth. Millie told me that Arthur told her a few years later that he believed William really did this to try and discourage Darren from getting too involved in the company, which was probably right. (Daria frowns, ponders) What is it, Daria?

DARIA: Um, that kinda reminded me of something similar--Darren told me and my sister about some of William Appleton's old cronies mumbling about you being in charge, and of him waiting in the wings to have it easy for the rest of his life.

CONSTANCE: (Slight nod:) Ah. Those nasty "apparent heir" rumors.

DARIA: Yeah. As a matter of fact, I witnessed two ex-employees of your's that were loyal to William Appleton coming in today to clear out their offices.

CONSTANCE: (Nods:) A "Mr. Gold" and a "Mrs. Teely".

DARIA: Correct. I heard they were fired for attempting to steal some company secrets, or something.

CONSTANCE: Yes. I fired them this morning after getting some info that they were behind trying to sell some of Appleton's technology to a competitor. We were able to stop it just in time. Those two may _think_ we can't prove they did it, but we've got overwhelming evidence to the contrary. (Frowns:) They're going down. Hard. Hopefully, the message will be driven home to any of the other "loyal" employees of William's, now.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Splendid. (Pauses:) So, what did Arthur Sr. do next? Did he actually believe William's bull?

CONSTANCE: Arthur Sr. decided to cool off, simply turned away from his brother in disgust, and went back to the mansion. After a short period of wondering whether or not to say anything to his family, he decided to do so, telling Lucille and Darren about William's little story.

DARIA: I take it Darren was pretty pissed--?

CONSTANCE: _Oh_ yeah. In fact, he asked his parents if he could go back to the stockroom, and finish out the summer. Lucille was concerned, but a proud Arthur Sr. gave him his blessing to do so. Surely enough, the taunting began again, but Darren ignored them, working with such a zeal, that he left everyone in the dust. Each boy had a certain quota they had to fill everyday, you see, and Darren's was off the charts. Soon, the taunting wasn't heard anymore. Darren worked three more summers after that, and gained some serious respect among the employees here, from now on.

DARIA: Save for William Appleton's, of course. (Constance nods)

CONSTANCE: And the thing about it was, William's plan had the _opposite_ effect. It made Darren _stronger_, ironically, doing the very thing William "claimed" to have wanted for Darren.

DARIA: (Smirks, sarcastic tone:) And I'm sure that pleased the _hell_ out of William, right?

CONSTANCE: (Nods, brief smirk:) Truth be told, Daria, I'm sure that it did--after William returned from a four month company "fact-finding" trip in Alaska later that winter that Arthur Sr. ordered him to go on as a "thank you" for his "concern" about Darren. (Daria gives a rare, low chuckle with Constance, then suddenly remembers she's supposed to be angry, immediately stops. Constance notices this, becomes serious again, both in look and tone:) Daria, I think what I'm trying to say about all of this came about because--

DARIA: (Hold up hand, interrupts:) --I think I get the picture, Constance. Darren saw in me what _he_ went through, and did to me what William did to _him_, but in _my_ case, it was in my brother's thinking that he could help me, not hurt me. (Pauses:) You're gonna say that he wanted me to stand up for and believe in myself--which is exactly what I did to "Addie" and the others.

CONSTANCE: (Relieved look:) I couldn't have said it any better myself, Daria.

DARIA: (Ponders, then frowns:) I suppose I should be flattered that my brother would go to such an extreme to get me to take this job, but what the hell? Guess what? I'm not. I think I'll have a little "discussion" with my brother when I get back, then pack the hell up for home. After I'm through with him, I'm pretty sure that he'll never pull off something like this with me again--(suddenly stands. Constance, alarmed, also does as well) See you never again, Constance--(begins to turn away)

CONSTANCE: Daria, wait! (Pauses, in a pleading tone:) Please! (Daria sighs, turns back to her) Before you leave, I want to ask you one question.

DARIA: (After a moment:) Fine, go ahead. (Looks at watch:) The meter's running, so be quick.

CONSTANCE: You told "Addie" that you weren't going to take this job, but changed your mind because of what she did, right?

DARIA: (After a moment:) Um, yeah, or what I _thought_ she did. (Pauses:) So?

CONSTANCE: So, if you hadn't have taken this job, are you telling me that being related to Darren basically handicaps you for the rest of your life?

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Excuse me? "Handicaps" me? What do you mean?

CONSTANCE: That being related to a rich brother basically will dictate the way you'll live your life from now on, that's what I mean. You'll have to make it on your own, without any help from Darren whatsoever.

DARIA: (Frowns:) With the way I'm feeling at the moment, that's not so bad.

CONSTANCE: But how will _Darren_ feel? He only wanted to help you, and now you'll be pushing him, (adds:) and me, for that matter, away. (Daria forms a torn expression) Daria, I'm begging you, please don't do this. You have good potential as a writer, you wrote that "Melody Powers" story on your own, and the other writers seemed to have liked it. Darren and I only had your best interest at heart, you _must_ believe that.

DARIA: (Sighs, soft tone, miserable expression:) I--(pauses, mumbles, frowns:) dammit...

CONSTANCE: (Slightly smiles, hoping privately against hope, matches Daria's tone:) Daria--?

DARIA: (Takes on a solemn expression, slumps:) Maybe--maybe if I had just spoken to him about my worries for today when he asked me twice about it last night, he wouldn't have done this.

CONSTANCE: (Quiet tone, after a long moment:) He wouldn't have, Daria, believe me. He told me as much. I could tell that Darren really wanted to speak to you.

DARIA: (Looks off, and voice trails off as well:) Um, really--?

CONSTANCE: (Smiles:) Yes. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow, realizes:) Why _didn't_ you talk to him?

DARIA: (Frowns, ponders:) I--don't know. Maybe it had something to do with my pride, or, hell, maybe even in my still getting to know him. I felt uncomfortable, don't ask me why, I just did. I wanted to talk to someone else, but the people I knew were either out of town, and not around, or, um, too busy with other stuff, and I didn't want to bother them.

CONSTANCE: (After a moment:) Maybe you should begin to know Darren more, then. (Daria stares at her, inquisitive) That way, you two can talk about personal things a little better.

DARIA: (Looks off, wistful:) Yeah, I...(pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) um, was Darren gonna eventually tell me what he did?

CONSTANCE: (Pointed tone:) Yes, Daria. (Pauses:) After you had finished writing here.

DARIA: (Small, bitter smirk:) No doubt so we could have a good chuckle out of it. Where'd you find Add--I mean, Susan? She sure as hell fooled me and everybody else.

CONSTANCE: From a talent agency in Brooklyn, and she was their best actress. We were lucky to get her, because she was going across the country to do a commercial this morning. (Smiles:) The $15,000 we offered the agency and $8,000 to her changed her mind. (Daria cocks a high eyebrow) I quickly went over with her what to do. I told her who you were, and described your appearance. I also told her that I'd keep an eye out on her progress, because it was based on getting you to stay at the magazine, and of having no doubts in yourself in doing the job. Hector reluctantly went with it, as you know. Please don't hold it against him, he's an excellent editor.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) I'll take that under serious consideration. (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) You didn't object to Darren's idea at all?

CONSTANCE: Oh, I definitely had my doubts, Daria. I feared that Darren was doing something pretty foolish, and he could even possibly drive you away, (shows her an uneasy look:) which he obviously just about did, but he had asked that I do this as a personal favor to him. (Sighs:) I felt that I owed him for choosing me to run the company, so I agreed--after I asked him to check your behavior one more time, that is. He called me again last night, and said you hadn't changed. I then proceeded.

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: That must've been after we had spoken about it again.) (Pauses, realizes, glances at the mirrored door and wall:) Um, wait. You said that you'd "keep an eye out" on Susan's progress, and you knew about the Melody Powers story? Does that mean--

CONSTANCE: (Grins:) --Yes. And I think I know what _you're_ thinking, Daria. (Pauses:) Go on ahead.

Daria wordlessly went over to the mirrored wall and door, opened the door, and walked in.

Inside the blue carpeted, white room, there was a small lounge, with a snack and soda machine, a comfortable-looking light blue sofa, chair, and wood desk, complete with a computer and a large, flat-screened 20-inch monitor. Along the entire wall (behind the mirror), was the meeting room, all of which was seen through a large, glass window. There was a door that was marked with the unisex symbols for a men's and women's restroom, and another door, which to Daria was probably another way out. Constance came up beside her.

DARIA: Of course. I assume this is what Mr. Juarez stepped into for when he left us alone, to join you? (Constance nods) (Pauses:) I could kick myself for not suspecting this, because it's happened to me before.

CONSTANCE: (Raised eyebrows:) It _has_? When?

DARIA: (Loud sigh:) At a stupid place during a stupid time in my life that I'd rather forget about, thank you very much.

CONSTANCE: (Chuckles:) Gotcha. I won't ask anymore. Anyway, we use this room as an occasional barometer to measure our potential customer's reactions to company products that haven't been introduced to the public, yet.

DARIA: Yeah, _that_ sounds familiar, too. (Pauses:) I assume you can you hear what goes on in the meeting room?

CONSTANCE: (Nods:) Of course. I overheard everything you all said in there, via the hidden microphones. This room is also soundproofed. You couldn't hear us.

DARIA: And so the mystery is over.

CONSTANCE: (After a moment, hesitates:) Not quite. (Daria narrows an eye) You haven't told me that you've decided to take the job, yet.

DARIA: (Stoic tone:) No, I haven't. (Constance once again looks worried) I'd like to speak to the other teen writers myself about all of this before I decide, since Mr. Juarez has obviously told them by now. I'm sure they'd want to add in their opinions as well, it's only fair.

CONSTANCE: (Pauses, nods, resigned voice:) Yes, you're right, of course. Lead the way...(Daria retrieves her bookbag from the meeting room, and is followed out by Constance)

**********

_(Scene Twenty: The Appleton mansion, about an hour-and-a-half later)_

Daria walked into the foyer while Fiona held the door open.

DARIA: Hey, Fiona.

FIONA: (Smiles, curtseys:) Hello, Daria. How did your meeting go?

DARIA: (Pauses, betrays no emotion:) Ummm, pretty good. Is Darren here?

FIONA: (Nods, smiles:) Yes. He and Miss Quinn are in the media room. They're watching a movie.

DARIA: Thanks. (Leaves)

Daria entered the media room. Immediately from behind (the sofa was faced away from the double doors), she noticed that Darren's head seemed to be slumped against the top of the sofa, and a soft snoring sound was coming from him. Daria slightly smirked, despite her current feelings. _He must be taking a nap. No surprise there, since he got to sleep late last night, like me. But I don't see Quinn..._

Daria lightly stepped around to the front of the sofa, and grew wide-eyed. Quinn was asleep as well, but lying on her brother's chest, almost snuggled up to him, with Darren's right arm around her right shoulder. _I'd guess that this would be a cute, almost touching scene, but then again, I've never believed in cute and touching scenes, other than of imagining Quinn bald-headed, with acme, and in rags..._

Daria cut her eyes to the big-screened plasma TV, noticing that it was still on, showing a snowy screen. She looked down at the large, oval coffee table, seeing an open DVD case among the bevy of mostly-eaten foods, such as popcorn, sandwiches, and sodas (fat-free and diet for Quinn, of course). The case read _The English Patient_. Daria showed a slight smirk. _I've been meaning to see that movie. I've heard that it was pretty sad and gross--which is right up my alley._

Daria reached over the pile of cusine refuge, and retrieved the large remote, clicking off the TV. This seemed to rouse Darren, who slowly opened his eyes. Quinn, on the other hand, merely snuggled tighter to her brother, smacking her mouth. Daria couldn't help but to actually grin at this in amusement, once again despite her current feelings. Darren, now more awake and alert, stared at Daria, wide-eyed.

DARREN: Daria! Hey! When did you get back? (Pauses:) More importantly, why are you _grinning_? I don't think I've ever seen _that_ before!

DARIA: (Small, brief smirk:) There's a first time for everything, bro. (Amused tone:) Well, it seems like _you_ two have gotten pretty cozy, haven't you? (Motions head down at Quinn)

DARREN: Eh? (Looks down, smiles, gently shakes Quinn:) Hey, wake up, sis.

QUINN: (Finally begins to stir, mumbles:) Muh--oom, not noow...(eyes flutter open:) huh? (Looks up at Darren, then to Daria, immediately becomes wide-eyed:) AAH! DARIA! (Immediately jumps back from a startled Darren, stands up)

DARIA: (Resumes grin:) _Buzzzzzzz_...

QUINN: (Red-faced, frowns:) Oh, be quiet, Daria, or have you forgotten that we have a "pact"!? (Looks at her watch:) Oh! I'd better finish up my homework, then talk to Fiona! I told her that I'd check out her wardrobe to see what she's wearing for that "Jesse" guy! (Smiles at Darren:) Thanks again for seeing the movie with me, Darren.

DARREN: (Stands, smiles:) You're welcome, Quinn. (Quinn leaves. Darren turns to Daria, puzzled look:) "Buzzzz"? Haven't I heard you do that to her before, somewhere?

DARIA: I'm sure you have. I'll let you figure it out. (Pauses:) Hang on a sec, would you? (Walks over to the double doors, shuts and locks them, which causes Darren to frown, puzzled) I don't want us to be disturbed, you understand, for when I do _this_...

Before Darren could say another word, Daria quietly walked over to him, then her right hand suddenly _slapped_ the left side of his face. It wasn't a hard slap like the one Sandi Griffin had given her mother several weeks ago, or what Millie Appleton had given Jim Morse later that same night. This was rather a gentle, but firm slap, which was designed to grab Darren's attention, and it did.

DARREN: (Stunned beyond words, hand on his cheek:) D-Daria? W-What--?

DARIA: (Stares up in his face, slight scowl, interrupts, even tone:) Shut up. Let me finish, and don't say a damn word, I _mean_ it. Constance told me everything about your little ruse after it fell apart at the seams. (Darren turns pale) I was (puts index finger and thumb together very close:) _this_ close to turning down the job and coming back here to verbally and quite possibly before I left, to physically kick your ass, and yes, I'd been able to do it because you're my brother, and you'd let me because you'd never lift a finger to stop me after I told you, since you'd feel guilty as hell, as well as you should. After Constance, whom you put on the spot to seemingly take the blame for _your_ plan, practically begged me not to leave, I consulted the other teen writers, who had known of what you did through Mr. Juarez, someone _else_ whom you put on the spot through Constance, told them. They weren't pleased, either, and one of the writers even wanted to come with me, and kick your ass, too. I held her off, telling her that I wanted to do the deed myself.

Darren took on a pained expression of embarassment at this, but kept silent. Daria examined him, and after a moment, continued.

DARIA: (Tone softens a bit, sighs:) However, I realized that despite your sneaky-ass, devious scheme, you meant well. (Darren cocks a slow eyebrow, shows an wary look) Yeah, I'm gonna keep the job, so you can relax. (Darren gives a look of relief) There were several reasons why I decided to do so. First, thanks to what Constance said, I realized that if I walked away, I'd allow my being related to you dictate a certain course in my life, maybe for the rest of it. (Darren drops an eyebrow) It would be bad enough that people are gonna think that I'm getting a break because of you, no matter what I do, so why in the hell should I care what they think, not like I ever did? Second, I found my calling in writing _way_ before I ever met you. If my work ends up sucking eggs, then it's _my_ screw up, and has nothing to do with you. Another reason is that Constance and Mr. Juarez decided to go along with my idea about teen self-esteem, with the full endorsement of the other writers, as the cover story of our first issue. More than likely, it was their way of apologizing to and placating me, but I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth--(adds:) for fear that I'd smell the horse's assumed bad breath, and I sure as hell don't need _that_. (Darren lets out a cautious, brief chuckle)

There was a long pause, then Darren spoke in a quiet tone.

DARREN: Daria, I'm sorry. I thought I did it--

DARIA: (Interrupts:) --To "strenghten" me. Constance and I went over your experience in the company's stockroom when you were younger, and what you went through. (Pauses:) I accept your apology. (Hesitates:) I, um, share a little responsibility for what happened, anyway.

DARREN: (Dropped eyebrow:) What do you mean? What I did--

DARIA: (Interrupts:) --What you did was to reach out to me in your own albeit clandestine way after I froze you out twice last night. I might as well offer an apology of my own. (Pauses:) I--(turns red-faced, for it's obviously difficult for her to say what's next:) want us to become closer, so something like this doesn't happen again. (Thought v.o.: Yeah, **right**. Now, see if you can remember to do that with him over Krystal, and her "Sty Lark" crap, Morgendorffer...)

DARREN: (Taken aback at this for a moment, then slowly smiles:) I--sure, okay, Daria. I'd like that, too. (Daria shows a small smile, not quite Mona Lisa) I've learned my lesson, believe me. I don't want us to drift apart--(pauses:) not after we've _been_ apart after almost twenty years. (Daria stays silent, shows a solemn expression, nods) (Pauses, small smile:) I felt guilty by the way, having second thoughts. Before watching this movie with Quinn, I decided to call Jane to tell her what I did.

DARIA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Jane? What did she say?

DARREN: (Smirks:) What do you think? She verbally skinned me alive to tell you what I did, although she appreciated my "devilish deception" in getting you to take the job. (Daria returns the smirk) She wanted you to call her when you got in as well. (Pauses, adds:) I was going to tell you what I did before you "clobbered" me, in fact.

DARIA: (Now-sorrowful expression, red-faced:) Aw, hell. Uh, I guess I kinda got carried away there. Sorry. (Pauses, guilty expression:) Um, did I hit you hard?

DARREN: (Grins, rubs left cheek:) Nah. I'm fine. I deserved it. You are _one_ tough young lady, Daria Morgendorffer. (Daria still looks guilty. Darren turns serious:) Daria, I'm okay. (Pauses, half-smile:) Really. (Daria looks relieved) Uh, there were several messages for you. One was from aunt Amy, who said you called her last night--?

DARIA: (Embarassed expression:) Um, yeah. (Pauses:) I want to explain about that--

DARREN: (Nods, interrupts:) --It's alright, I'm not angry or anything, Daria. You've known our aunt longer than you have me, and I can understand why you'd want to talk to her about the job. She was out of town with Joel, and they didn't come back until the early afternoon. Another call came from our genetically-shared parents, along with Tom, both on how the meeting went.

DARIA: Looks like I have a lot of calls to make. (Thought v.o.: And to the McKinnas, if they're home.) (Unlocks doors, starts to walk out of the room with Darren. Fiona enters the media room to clean it, walks by them:) I'm gonna take a quick nap like you two did, then take a quick shower after the calls. How about bowling a game or two afterwards?

DARREN: (Smiles:) Sure. Then maybe we can play a game or two of chess? I owe you for a few games.

DARIA: (Smirks:) You're on. (Pauses:) By the way, what was the deal with Elenor's crack over your belching the other night, about your not having done that for "years"--? Should be an interesting story.

DARREN: (Shrugs:) It's not that much to it. My dad and I used to sit at the table and have belching contests when I was little, which disgusted my mother, who promptly stopped both of us when I turned ten. (Grins, teasing tone:) However, the _real_ interesting story to _me_ should be about your little stint as a fashion editor for your high school newspaper in Highland--? (Daria's eyes go **very** wide)

DARIA: How in the hell did you fi--(narrows eyes, realizes:) _Quinn_.

DARREN: (Chuckles:) Now, now, sis. You two have a "pact", remember?

DARIA: A "pact" which only is in enforcement up here, and not at our home in Lawndale. I promise that Quinn will die a slow, agonizing death first thing when we get back. (Darren chuckles as the two go up the grand stairs) First, let me tell you about what else happened on my new job before you torture me with your questions...

**********

**Epilog #1...**

_(Scene Twenty-One: The McKinna's study, about two hours later)_

_(A silver-haired, slightly heavy set, 50-ish man with a handlebar mustache, speaks on the study's phone. Beside the man, Krystal McKinna listens intently into the phone.)_

MAN: (Sounding like one of those aristocratic fuddie-duddies:) Yes, Miss, our daughter was with us all the time while we were in Washington, D.C. that day. (Pauses:) No, she did not leave us at any time. (Pauses, slight frown:) Whom did my butler say you were again? (Pauses:) Ah, yes, a reporter for the _Weekly Blabber_, and you called to confirm a story about a scuffle in a nightclub involving my daughter. (Pauses, glances at Krystal:) Er, yes, she told me about it. (Pauses:) Well, I hate to disappoint you, but despite your best intentions, I really don't see a story in this. It didn't last long, and those animals got scared but good by my little girl. (Pauses:) You agree? Good. It looks as if I don't have to worry about suing your rag for libel. Goodbye. (Hangs up)

KRYSTAL: (Giggles, hug him, kisses him on the cheek:) Oh, Daddy! You were wonderful!

MR. McKINNA: (Smiles:) It was nothing, pumpkin! Anything for you! (Pauses, in a bit of a disbelieving tone:) And you say that was Darren's _sister_ who called me?

KRYSTAL: (Nods:) Definitely, Daddy. Her voice was very dull and boring-sounding. (Slight scowl:) It was Daria Morgendorffer, alright. Like I told you last night, she wanted to catch me in a lie about something concerning our trip to Washington, and use it against me because she doesn't want me to be around Darren for some reason. ("Sad" look, "sighs":) I--I don't know why she doesn't like or trust me...

MR. McKINNA: (Deep frown:) Neither do I, pumpkin. Who couldn't like _you_? (Ponders:) Maybe I should call Darren, and tell him about that conniving sister of his--(starts to reach for phone)

KRYSTAL: (Alarmed:) --_No_! (Quickly calms down, puts her hand on her father's, pulls it gently away from the phone:) I mean, no, that's alright, Daddy. I don't want to put Darren in the middle of this. He's been through enough recently, don't you think? I really don't want him to know about this at all--(gives him her "puppy dog" look:) _pleeease_?

MR. McKINNA: (Pauses, considers, then smiles:) You're right, pumpkin. He _has_ been through something, hasn't he? I know that you think highly of Darren like I do, (frowns:) but I won't stand for it if this "Daria" girl continues to give you a hard time--

KRYSTAL: (Chuckles, dismissive tone:) Don't worry, Daddy. I'll win over Daria by my considerable charms, you'll see.

MR. McKINNA: (Grins:) And I'm sure you will, sweetie. That's my girl. (Hugs her)

At that moment, a smirking Rory walked in, followed by a silver to brown-haired older woman. Krystal dropped a suspicious eyebrow at her brother as the woman began to speak in an inquisitive tone, crossing her arms.

WOMAN: (Glances at Mr. Mckinna, then at Krystal:) Clayton, Krystal, I overheard everything with Rory, by the way. (Krystal rolls her eyes) Krystal, why did _you_ lie about what happened in Washington? You were barely with us at all, (narrows eyes:) you went on some sort of shopping trip in Baltimore, if I remember...

RORY: (Chimes in, smug tone:) And she didn't buy anything, either, Mom. (Krystal glares murderously at him)

MRS. McKINNA: (Droll tone, sighs:) _Yes_, Rory, I remember _that_, too.

CLAYTON: (Mild frown:) I don't see what the problem is, lambchop. I'm sure Krystal probably didn't find anything that interested her in Baltimore, that's all.

KRYSTAL: (Nods, smiles, jumps on his defense:) Exactly, Daddy.

MRS. McKINNA: (Not letting up:) Then why did you use your father to lie about your whereabouts to whom you believe to be Darren's sister? _Surely_ you have nothing to hide, do you? (Rory fights like mad not to burst out laughing. Krystal keeps a cool look, though she sees him out of the corner of her eye)

KRYSTAL: (In a corner, decides to come clean, somewhat:) Alright, _fine_, Mom. I slipped off to that "Lawndale" place near Baltimore where Darren's birth family lives. I wanted to check them out myself, okay? I put on a wig, then asked around about them a little, and I went back to D.C. (Rory snorts to himself in disbelief) Now, before you say anything, Darren's my friend, and I didn't know these people, alright? I just wanted to see if they were after his money, or something.

CLAYTON: (Grins:) Ahh, a spy mission to check out Darren's birth family! That's my girl! (Squeezes her shoulder, which she returns. Rory mouths "Daddy's Girl" bitterly)

MRS. McKINNA: (Hands on hips, small frown:) Clayton! Don't encourage her! (Pauses:) Krystal, I'm proud that you care for Darren like that, but to go to that much of an extent and not to tell him seems to be a _very_ sneaky thing to do! (Adds to Krystal's "Give me a break" glare:) Perhaps _that's_ why this "Daria" girl went to her _own_ extent to check out _your_ motives. She may have seen through your disguise when you visited where she lived, and recognized you when you came to Darren's.

RORY: (Wild smirk:) Hey, _yeah_! Maybe that's why that DeA--I mean, Daria chick did that! (Through a mock-admonishing tome:) Tsk, tsk! For _shaaame_, sis! (Krystal glares at her brother through clenched teeth)

CLAYTON: On, come _on_, Cicily, Rory! Don't tell me that you believe Darren's sister over Krystal?

CICILY: (Shakes head slowly:) No, Clayton, I'm not saying anything one way or another. I just think that you should tell Darren what you did, Krystal. It's counterproductive to have you and your friend's sister at odds with one another, and Darren not knowing about it.

KRYSTAL: (Mildly annoyed tone:) Mom, I _promise_ to eventually tell Darren, okay? ("Pleading" look:) Just let me do it in my own way--?

CICILY: (After a moment:) Alright, dear, but be _sure_ to tell him, hmm?

KRYSTAL: (Nods:) I will. (Thought v.o.: Like, in a hundred years or so...)

CICILY: (Satisfied look:) Good.

CLAYTON: Now that this is settled, that reminds me, Krystal-- (frowns, more annoyed tone:) speaking of this "Lawndale" place, are you _still_ going down there to see that "Trent" fellow with Darren in a few weeks?

KRYSTAL: (Having heard this before, sighs:) _Yes_, Daddy, I still am. I haven't changed my mind, if _that's_ what you mean.

CLAYTON: (Narrows eyes:) That's _exactly_ what I mean, pumpkin. I still think the boy's a bum-slash-slacker-slash-hippy, take your pick--

CICILY: (Warning tone:) _Claaayton_--

KRYSTAL: (Rolls eyes:) Are we having this conversation again? Daddy, I like Trent, period, and he's _not_ a bum-slash-slacker-slash-hippy! He's a musician that's part of an underground alternative rock band--

RORY: (Sneers, interrupts:) --And is Jane Lane's brother, don't forget _that_--

KRYSTAL: (Glares at Rory, but continues:) --and he and his band are doing pretty well in their music, both artistically _and_ financially! They're making their own money, so he's not bumming any off of me, if that's what your inferring--

CLAYTON: (Raises voice:) Dammit, pumpkin, it's more than that! You're staying under that boy's roof while visiting him--

CICILY: (Gasps:) Clayton!

KRYSTAL: (Raises **her** voice, ignores her mother:) --With his sister and mother, I told you that, and from what he's told me, any other family member that might suddenly come out of the woodwork! It's not like we're going to sleep in the same bed, or anything--

CICILY: Krystal! (Rory smirks, enjoying this)

CLAYTON: (Holds head, swoons:) Oh, _great_, like I didn't need _that_ scene in my mind--

KRYSTAL: (Narrows eyes, crosses arms:) Then I suggest that you wipe that scene _from_ your mind, Daddy. I'm a big girl, now. I told you that nothing's going to happen with Trent, and it won't.

CLAYTON: (Narrows his own eyes:) Now see here, Krystal! As long as you live under--

CICILY: (Interrupts, scowls:) --I hope you're going to say _our_ roof, dear, because that'll mean _I'll_ have some say in this as well.

CLAYTON: (Suddenly in a sweet tone:) Why of course that's what I mean, lambchop! I'm just saying--

CICILY: (Smirks, interrupts:) --That you want your daughter to have a good time, right? (Krystal shows a small smirk, knowing her mother. Rory simply shakes his head slowly, knowing her, too)

CLAYTON: (Puts hands up, in a placating tone, knows he's defeated, sighs:) Very well, Cicily. (Adds, looks down:) I just don't want to see our baby get hurt, that's all--

KRYSTAL: (Softens, small smile, pats his arm:) Don't worry, Daddy, I won't. You and Mom met Trent, and you know he's a very sweet guy. (Adds:) You've got to let me go, sometime, you know...

CLAYTON: (After a moment, nods, smiles:) Yeah, I know, pumpkin, I know. (Kisses her forehead. Rory shows a brief "gag me" motion) 

CICILY: (Turns to, barely misses his motion, smiles:) Are you ready to go to Sean's so we can celebrate your newfound job, Rory? (Krystal narrows an eye at Rory)

RORY: (Caught off-guard:) Huh? Oh, yeah, Mom--

CLAYTON: (Very happy, slaps his son on the back, causing Rory to stumble forward a little:) My boy, finally showing some responsibility! We're all so proud of you! A "roving junior executive" for Bowman Industries, how about that?!

KRYSTAL: (Chimes in, slight smirk, sneers:) Yeah, how about that? Rory's grades aren't exactly anything to write home about at White Plains community college, and yet here he is suddenly with an almost six-figure job for a smear rag! How _about_ that? (Rory shows her a stoic look)

CICILY: (Admonishing tone:) Krystal!

RORY: (Grins:) It's okay, Mom, and obviously my sister's forgotten that I don't work in Bowman's newspaper division, but it's business division. (Smug tone, look, to her:) Krystal can't help but to be a little envious of my new success, I'm sure--

KRYSTAL: (Laughs out:) _Envious_? Me? Of _you_? (Snorts:) You have _got_ to be kidding, you dork--

CLAYTON: (Firm tone:) --That's enough, you two. Krystal, we're all going to celebrate Rory's new job, and have a good time at it.

CICILY: (Nods:) Your father's right, dear.

KRYSTAL: No prob, Daddy, Mom. You won't hear a peep out of me.

RORY: Or me, either, (looks off, lowers tone:) though I'm sure anybody dining there might raise a stink when they see me--

CICILY: (Pats his arm, smiles:) They won't, son. When everybody hears of your success, they'll treat you right. (Clayton nods)

KRYSTAL: (Thought v.o.: Or they'll all die suddenly from heart attacks because they'll be so stunned.)

As the McKinnas left the study, with Mr. and Mrs. McKinna leading, and Krystal and Rory following, Krystal leaned over to Rory, and spoke in a whisper.

KRYSTAL: You had mom listening to us, didn't you?

RORY: (Also whispering, smirks:) Of course. I knew you were going to call "Daddy Warbucks" after I told you about DeA--Daria's call, and I just _had_ to include mummy. It was a no-brainer.

KRYSTAL: (Sneers:) And when it comes to no brains, you're the king, brother dear. (Rory scowls at her) You realize that you don't have that trip to D.C. over me anymore, don't you? I think I'll commence to kicking your ass after we get back, just for starters--

RORY: (Cool tone:) Nah, I don't think so. Darren still doesn't know about your little trip, and I'm willing to guess that you'll hope our mom will forget to inquire to you about it, which, knowing her, she probably will. I still have an edge.

KRYSTAL: (Pauses, ponders:) Hm. Touche, Rory--for now. Moving on to that job, who in the hell are you kidding? That's obviously a front for some new illegal activity, isn't it? (Snorts:) "Preston Smith". "Roving junior executive", my ass--

RORY: (Chuckles:) Hate to disappoint you, sis, but it's all legal.

KRYSTAL: (Wicked smirk:) We'll see, Rory--we'll see...(Rory glances over at her, mildly concerned expression as the two walk through the open front door held by their butler)

**********

**Epilog #2...**

_(Scene Twenty-Two: Sandi Griffin's house, later that Saturday night)_

Linda Griffin turned to her daughter and sons in the living room while her husband Tom went out the front door. Both were dressed to the hilt, with Tom wearing a black tuxedo, and Linda a stunning, blue, off-the-shoulder dress.

LINDA: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Now, I want you two to be nice to your sister while she babysits you, just as you've been to her this past week, do you both understand? (Sandi gives her brothers a quick, sidelong, suspicious glance)

CHRIS & SAM: (Smiling, nodding:) Sure, Mom! Okay, Mom!

LINDA: Sandi, I want to thank you again for staying here tonight to keep an eye out for your brothers. I know this was very difficult for you to do. (Sandi gives an indifferent shrug. Though she's privately disappointed in not having any dates recently, thanks to her brothers, she's resigned to it because she's having more time to study, anyway) Are you _sure_ that you have the number of Milligan's restuarant?

SANDI: (Sighs, exasperated:) Like, for the fifth time, yes, I do, Mooother. (Slight smirk:) Now, why don't you go on before Father comes back, and drags you out?

LINDA: (Shows a genuine smile, chuckles:) Alright, I'm leaving! We'll be back around midnight, dear. Goodbye, everyone. (Leaves)

SANDI, CHRIS, & SAM: Goodbye, Mooother. Bye! Bye! (Sandi shuts door)

Almost immediately, Sam and Chris laid it on thick to their sister--_nicely_.

SAM: Do you want me to get you a diet soda, sis?

CHRIS: How about a foot massage?

SAM: I can make a light salad snack for you!

CHRIS: I'll dial any number you want so you can talk to your friends!

Sandi paused at all of these requests, looking up, smirking deviously.

SANDI: Hmmm, like, I want--(suddenly grabs her brothers by the collars, back slamming them into the floor:) TO KNOW WHAT YOU TWO BRATS ARE UP TO! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THAT NICE TO ME BEFORE, AND FOR SO LONG! (Sam and Chris are terrified. Fluffy comes down the stairs to watch, seemingly amused) It's bad enough that you little cretins helped to ruin my social life, and now you're doing _this_?!

SAM: W-We're doing nothing, sis! Honest!

CHRIS: Yeah!

SANDI: (Dangerous look, and tone:) Do _not_ insult my intelligence, do you understand?! (Sam and Chris become wide-eyed) Now, tell me why you're doing this, or I'll--I'll--(wicked smirk:) use you both to model a dress for me, put make-up on your faces, and take pictures to show you to everyone in your school!

SAM: AH! NO!

CHRIS: ANYTHING BUT THAT!

SANDI: (Satisfied look, narrows eyes:) Then tell me--why have you two been so nice to me this past week?

Sam and Chris looked miserably at each other, then Chris spoke.

CHRIS: (Looking as if he's actually about to cry:) Please, don't tell Quinn, sis!

SANDI: (Huge cocked eyebrow:) _Quinn_? What does _she_ have to do with this?

SAM: C'mon, Sandi! Just promise that you won't tell Quinn! If she knew that we told you, she'd never be nice to us again!

SANDI: (Stares at them for an instant, hard sigh, snarls:) _Fine_! I promise not to say a damn thing to Quinn! Now, what does she have to do with the way you two are behaving?!

CHRIS: (Swallows hard:) Well, uh, she told us last week to be really nice to you and treat you right--

SAM: --'Cause you're basically our full-blooded sister, and stuff, and we should be there for you, like brothers and sisters are supposed to be! (Sandi looks stunned) She said that if we didn't from now on, that she'd be mean to _us_!

CHRIS: Y-Yeah, and we couldn't stand _that_!

Sandi simply looked up and stared forward in shock, as if she had been hit by a truck. _Our talk last week. It all makes sense, now..._

Sandi wordlessly stood up, and released her brothers, who stood up as well.

CHRIS: (Concerned look:) Sandi? Uh, are you okay?

SAM: (Ditto:) Yeah, you look pale, and stuff...

SANDI: (Snaps out of her shock:) I'm--fine, you two, and don't worry, I--won't say anything to Quinn about this. I promise.

Sam and Chris looked at each other, then both broke out in huge smiles. The next instant, they suddenly stunned Sandi (and Fluffy) by giving her a huge bearhug.

SAM: Thanks, sis!

CHRIS: Yeah, you're the best!

SANDI: (Clearly uncomfortable:) Yeah, yeah, sure, now will you two let me go?! (Both brothers do. Sandi sighs:) Chris, get me a diet soda. Sam, make me a tuna salad sandwhich.

SAM: You got it, Sandi! (Leaves)

CHRIS: One diet soda, coming up! (Is about to leave, but stops, turns to her:) Oh, and don't worry about getting dates, sis! Sam and me talked about the "shrink" thing, and we'll tell our friends that we made that stuff up, that we were just teasing you! They'll tell their big brothers, and everything will be all right for you again! We'll get that stuff straighted out, you'll see! (Leaves)

Sandi stared after him in shock for a moment, then slowly sat down on the sofa in a daze, where Fluffy leaped unto her lap. She held back a sob as she rubbed her cat's back.

SANDI: (Thought v.o.: Oh, Quinn, you wonderful idiot, you...)

**********

**Epilog #3...**

_(Scene Twenty-Three: An unnamed small city, in an office, apparently Jim Morse's, since he's sitting at his desk, at the same moment. There's an average-looking man sitting in a chair in front of the desk)_

MAN: I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing yet on your ex-wife, I'm afraid. It's as if she's vanished into thin air.

JIM: (Impatient tone, slams fist on his desk, which makes the man flinch:) Dammit, Wes, what in the hell am I paying you for? My ex-wife's not _that_ good at hiding, is she?!

WES: Mr. Morse, your ex seems to be _very_ adept at hiding. When you think about it, she's very wealthy, and can pay a pretty penny to some people to help hide her--

JIM: Yes, yes, but that bastard Edward's _not_ rich, and _he's_ eluding the police, isn't he?! (Frowns:) You have one more week to produce results, or you can bother not coming back to me, do you understand?!

WES: (Stands up quickly:) Yessir, I understand. I'm working on some leads. I'll call you Monday morning. Goodbye, sir. (Quickly leaves the office)

Jim scowled at the door, then turned in his seat, looking out over the nighttime skyline of the city.

JIM: (Thought v.o., as he bites his fist, leans back in his chair: Damn it, Millie, where in the **hell** are you? I wish Woo would change his damn mind, and help me...)

**********

**Epilog #4...**

_(Scene Twenty-Four: An unknown tropical island, the next day)_

Millie Appleton, dressed in light summer clothing, sat wordlessly in her small, bamboo-made room, staring at the table across from her, and what was on it, something that looked like a home pregnancy test. She appeared to look pale.

MILLIE: (Thought v.o.: It's **positive**. God help me, it's positive...)

**********

**Epilog #5...**

_(Scene Twenty-Five: Somewhere in the city of Chicago, two days later)_

Edward White, now clean-shaven, wide-eyed, out of breath, and sweaty, carefully looked down from the roof of a building. There were several police officers looking around below.

OFFICER #1: Dammit! He's got to be around here! Check out that dumpster, Crawford! Bealer, you look in that store over there! The rest of you fan out! He couldn't have gone far! (Runs off with the others)

Ducking back, Edward reached into his pants pocket, and took out his cellphone, immediately dialing. After a moment, the other side answered.

EDWARD: (Furious:) Bloody hell, Neilson! That tip on the Internet about Millie was false! (Pauses:) I almost got my ass caught by the damn police, that's what! Now they'll _know_ that I'm trying to find her! (Pauses, frowns:) Don't you _even_ think about trying to abandon me, do you hear?! (Grins:) Otherwise, someone's going to call with a tip to those investors who were screwed out on that stock deal! (Pauses, smirks:) I _thought_ you'd see it my way. (Pauses:) Now, we'll have to be careful from now on...

**********

**And Finally, Epilog #6...**

_(Scene Twenty-Six: Somewhere on the Chesapeake Bay, on a beach, a day later)_

An elderly woman was crying in a elderly man's shoulder while a police officer was speaking to them. Nearby, two people from the forensics department were examining what appeared to be the remains of a body. All around, there were other police officers, who were keeping snoopers and eavedroppers far away from the scene. Behind the crowd, there were several newsvans from various local media outlets, with some reporters waiting for information from the authorities, and other reporters speaking to the cameras.

FEMALE POLICE OFFICER: (While writing in her pad:) --And you said you two come down here to walk the beach every morning, Mr. and Mrs. Fuller?

MR. FULLER: (While holding his wife, nods head:) That's right, officer. My wife and I do it for exercise. We're retired, you see, and want to keep in good shape in our later years. Anyway, we simply came upon--

MRS. FULLER: (Interrupts, wails, wretched look:) --That--that horrible scene! Oh, God, how terrible! (Buries her head back into her husband's shoulder, cries. The officer gives her a brief, sympathetic look, then continues to write in her pad)

The two forensics people, a man and a woman both wearing masks and gloves, bent down, and examined the now-seen ("edited" for you, the reader) body, which was badly decomposed--and missing the upper torso and part of the left leg, though the lower torso still had on pants.

WOMAN: (Disgusted look:) God, what a mess, huh? Must've been out in the ocean for about two months, plus, and the sharks probably had a bite or two off it, from the looks of it. This is even too gross for me.

MAN: (Shrugs:) Eh, believe it or not, I've seen worse. I wonder if there's any I.D. (Goes through the pockets of the pants, pulls out a very rotted and wet, wallet:) Well, whattaya know--(opens wallet, examines it. Eyes grow wide-open:) Damn!

WOMAN: (Raised eyebrows:) What? (Pauses:) Is it someone famous, or something?

MAN: _In_famous is more like it! (Turns waterlogged and rotted driver's license to the woman, showing a surprisingly clear picture:) This is William Appleton!

**********

Whew! Well, the longest "Sidebar" so far is finally over--for now. Hope you enjoyed it! Look for "Return Engagement", my next fic of the DF Continuum, to come, though I don't know when, exactly.

Quick little post-scripts: I'm only guessing that Jane's slightly older than Daria from Quinn's voting crack, based on the episode "Speedtrapped", where Daria gets her driver's license, and soon has to drive to Fremont (with Quinn) to bail out Jane and Mystik Spiral. Jane is seen driving the van in the episode, meaning she had her driver's license before Daria. It's entirely possible that both Texas and (in this case for my fics) Maryland have different ages that teens can get their licenses, but I'm assuming the latter.

Speaking of Quinn's voting crack, the "Lawndale County" thingy comes from the episode "One J At A Time", on the sign, at the very end. The _Daria Diaries_ lists "Carter County" as where Lawndale is. To, ah, "explain" the obvious inconsistancies, I dreamed up the quick little county name-change election story as the reason for this. Note: This will come up again in "Return Engagement".

If you didn't know, my fic's title is a pun on the movie title "Sister Act".

Daria's math homework crack is mildly derived from Kara Wild's DWU continuum, and is used with her permission, the same for the character Joel, Amy's beau. Thanks again for both references, Kara!

Daria's crack about the hidden room beside the meeting room comes from the episode "Malled", of course.

And that "Seven-Layer" salad during the dinner is a delicious dish of my mother's, which she makes on occasion. You might have heard of it. If you haven't, shame on you. ;D 

My sincerest thanks to my beta-readers Galen Hardesty (a.k.a. the "Lawndale Stalker"), Scarlett, and of course, Robert Nowall, and Mistress Thea. I really appreciate it, guys.

Finished 9/21/03


End file.
